Back in Time
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Two worlds, fallen by fate. Two persons defy the outcome that led to their first encounter by the use of time. A new adventure awaits the two. Join them as they fight for their own future and lives, facing many struggles along the way. An unlikely new form of companionship will rise up to defeat destiny and forge a new path towards victory.
1. Two Worlds, Same Fate

**A/N: Hallo guys. wiErD here. Just got a new story for me to share and also it will be the first crossover story I'll be making here.**

 **Yep. This is a crossover story of Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem Awakening. I already played the game from one of my friends and I'm so intrigued by the story. Not to mention, the support conversations that is present there and many more. (clears throat...)**

 **I know this is quite strange but hey, I just wanted to share my plots regarding from different stories and games rather. A little change won't hurt. Honestly, I would probably think that this won't get any attention as of now then again, I simply wanted to share this to you guys. I'm not forcing you to like the story because everyone has their own tastes of reading stories. But I hope this story will somehow meet up with your expectations. :)**

 **May it be good, great, bad or worse. It doesn't matter. What matters is how I'm able to contribute to the Community. :)**

 **I'm not feeling bad about criticism. In fact, they help me become a better writer so feel free to express your thoughts on my stories if they have flaws and such.**

 **And another thing about the story, there would be some changes from the canonical events from both Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem. Well I think it's more to the latter since that would be changed for the story itself. So if anyone's confused, I'll explain right along the way since I'm changing them from their original plots.**

 **Sorry for spouting nonsense and let's just get to the story xD**

 **Okay. So, we're off now. Have fun and Happy Reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem respectively. Credit goes to their respective owners/authors.**

* * *

 **- Two Worlds, Same Fate -**

It was hell.

Everything was destroyed by the Risen. Cities and towns are pillaged by the flames of destruction. It's the end of the human race as the Fell Dragon Grima returned to the world and sought annihilation against mankind.

The different corners of the world are all unsafe as humans began to feel the terror of hopelessness. Kingdoms have fallen, armies were defeated and families and innocent people were murdered mercilessly by the abominations of the darkness everywhere.

Hope seemed to have lost already as the remnants of the last human resistance against Grima, began to lose at the last battle. Bands of different soldiers from different kingdoms formed together at the last kingdom that was soon to be ravaged by the legions of the Risen.

Lucina jumped back and forth as she skillfully stab one Risen after another with her Falchion inherited from her late father. She gritted her teeth in frustration as the situation before her was grave than she had expected.

She never thought that the Risen had already made its way to Ylisstol at this much needed time.

No. She must prevail at all cost. Not until Naga had made preparations for the ritual.

Apparently, she and the other surviving Shepherds are holding back Grima's forces in taking over the kingdom. They need more time for Naga to complete the ritual otherwise, they could not change the future to another different course from their own twisted fate.

Again, Lucina made another high jump in the air as she raised her Falchion above her and eventually slammed it to a group of Risen who were trying to kill off their remaining allies.

The Risen screamed for a few moments before dissipating into nothingness as Lucina had slashed her sword towards them. A couple of shocked troops were left dumbfounded and scared at the same time as Lucina slowly returned back to her posture and noticed their fear.

"Do no falter... We must drive them out for as long as we can... ... So stand up and fight!" She fiercely shouted as the troops were seemingly uplifted by her short words and immediately returned back to battle the Risen.

The blue-haired princess stood there as she looked around the battle before her.

It was a complete total chaos.

She glanced around every now and then as both humans and the undead had fought mercilessly at each other though with the former getting brutally killed in various ways. Lucina had to turn away from the sight of one soldier being slashed in half by a marauder carrying a large axe that easily pierced through armors like butter.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she once again moved into her battle stance and raised the Falchion against the Risen.

The fierce Risen simply roared in anger as if it was seemingly taunting the blue-haired princess against it and simply began to charge its way carelessly towards her. Lucina breathe slowly to focus her target and began to close her eyes.

The Risen raised its giant axe towards her and tried to cut her down in a downward fashion, only to get evaded by the blue-haired princess to the side as she got it wide open for a counterattack.

Without hesitation, she swiped her sword horizontally as the enemy laid still before dissipating again into nothingness.

She sighed before gearing up her Falchion towards a horde of Risen surrounding her in just moments after killing the other one.

This is getting them nowhere... Just how many are they out there?

..

..

A huge ball of ice was shot from above as Lucina had to cover herself from the blast that sends away the Risen in front of her, gaining her access to escape the trap. She smiled briefly as she saw her fellow comrade, Nah in the air assisting in any way she can for her comrades below.

"Thank you Nah..." Lucina briefly spoke as she gazed up over the manakete.

"There's more of them a few meters in front of you. Severa and Noire are trapped, please help them." Nah replied.

Lucina could only nod in response as she began to charge herself towards the horde and hastily makes her way towards her trapped allies. Slashing one Risen after another, it was becoming more of a killing streak as more of them began to dissipate from the high-speed slashes of the blue-haired princess. If some would be able to see the spectacle made by her, it would seemed like a silver blur of slashes that cannot be followed easily by the untrained eyes.

Dodging another incoming strike from the Risen, Lucina slid down to the floor before jumping up high in mid-air and mad a spinning attack that blew back some of the undead surrounding her. Clasping her sword upon the finished spin, she dashed once again further through the horde as she easily knocked a few Risen off their footing who were trying to block her strikes.

She could see the glimpse of multiple arrows launched into distances as she saw her fellow Shepherd and friend, Noire fighting off the undead army with her intricate bow, Trilent.

Lucina was about to call out but was interrupted as she saw another wave of flying bodies of the Risen coming over to her like debris to which she instinctively dodged before looking towards the doer of the action.

There stood Severa seemingly panting slowly as she held her own steel sword which was on the verge of breaking after killing off countless Risen in the past few days since Grima's return.

"Is this no end to this?" She replied back to Noire who instantly rested their backs together as they both faced the hordes on opposite sides. Their faces were already showing signs of strain as they have been fighting for quite some time now.

"I'm running out of arrows here too... You know I can't fight in close-combat..." Noire meekly replied back to her fellow companion.

"Your problem then. Don't involve me." Severa coldly replied despite her dwindling stamina.

"You're so mean even in these times."

"Well, I gotta show what I really am to what was left in this world... I doubt we're gonna have this kind of conversation again..." Severa replied before frowning in thought as her cold attitude were simply replaced with a solemn smile. Noire noticed this.

"This is not yet the end Severa... You should have more faith in Lucina's plan..." She spoke.

"That's so unlike of you... Normally, you would use your talisman to show more of your 'other' side when speaking like this.." Severa smirked before facing the horde again.

"I'll use it when it is needed."

"I suggest it now since we're completely surrounded and I'm eager to see that side of yours again." The female mercenary simply chuckled under her breath as Noire simply pouted in annoyance.

"You're really mean... ... ... Well, I guess, there's no harm in using it now." She sighed before using her talisman quickly before Severa could react.

". . . . ." A brief of silence soon followed as Noire simply stood there with her face shadowed her expression with Severa slightly sweatdropping.

Only the sounds of the Risen and clashing weapons were heard around them as the undead began to close their distance towards the duo.

"Hey I think it's time for you to release that whatever side you have right now." Severa called out but here was no response. She gritted her teeth as she began to face off the incoming hordes.

At least, she'll have to protect themselves before being attacked. Damn, is she like a machine or something? If she had to release that side of hers, then she should've told her that it would take time beforehand. Well whatever, she'll have to stall them to keep them both alive.

..

..

Lucina saw the Risen come closer to the two as she began to use her sword once again to dash further to the crowd.

"Severa! Noire!" She called, catching their attention except for the female archer who was still left standing beside Severa, seemingly unfazed from the call.

"Lucina?!" Severa exclaimed in disbelief as she saw the blue-haired princess coming into view.

And in just a moment, Noire suddenly dons her trusted bow in her hands and began to pick out multiple arrows from her quiver and aimed it all to the Risen blocking Lucina's path towards them.

"ssSILENCE! ! YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! ! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" The female archer suddenly bursts into a different personality as her talisman had completely did its effect on her.

After shouting mainly towards the two girls, Noire released the barrage of arrows from her bow that shot towards multiple Risen that instantly killed them in each shot, making way for Lucina to assist them from the horde surrounding them.

Severa and Lucina were just sweating from their foreheads as Noire had changed her personality again due to her late mother's talisman given to her. Seriously, why do she intend on keeping that thing if it really destroys her shy nature. At least, Severa was enjoying it.

As the Risen took a step back from the glaring archer before them, Lucina and Severa came beside her with both weapons ready against the enemy.

"DON'T NEAR YOURSELF TO ME YOU RICH PILES OF DUNG! I'M THE FIRE AND THUNDER OF DESTRUCTION!" She shouted furiously at the two who simply ignored her rant about them as if they were actually used to it.

"Can you come up a better way to explain yourself Noire? That's your 50th time saying the last part." Severa sighed without showing any hint of irritation from Noire's glare.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! YOU SCUM!" She retorted.

"Can we just focus here ladies? We have an army of Risen before us..." Lucina interrupted as she couldn't really stand the two's heated conversation. Even in time like this, they were still able to hold such a conversation with the fate of the world hangs in balance. Well now, mostly weighs down in favor of Grima though.

"HMPH... I'LL LOOK THE OTHER WAY THIS TIME BUT NEXT TIME WOULDN'T BE SO LUCKY FOR YOU.." Noire kept her cold attitude towards Severa who simply ignored her and looked back towards the Risen.

"There's too many of them... What are you going to do Lucina? We can't fight forever like this." The female mercenary spoke at the Falchion-wielder who simply stood strong towards the enemy without faltering.

"We'll hold them for as long as we can until Naga could complete the ritual." She simply replied.

"Sounds reasonable... It would seemed that it is also our only way to survive this seemingly impossible situation. If only the last gemstone isn't lost..." She muttered under her breath to which Lucina had noticed before turning back on her with a reassuring smile.

"It's not everyone's fault. Once, we're done stalling the army, we can go to the portal together and change our future for the better."

"I guess, I believe to your words for now Lucina... I don't wanna die yet in this world. At least not in a state like this." Severa smiled.

Lucina and Noire nodded at her as they both faced the horde once again.

"Alright! Let's go everyone!"

"Yes!"

...

...

...

In the corners of the battlefield, Inigo and Gerome were fighting endlessly together with the remnants of the human armies against the massive hordes of the Risen. They too, had the very same purpose in fighting them; to stall Grima's forces until Naga's was able to complete the ritual.

Killing off another Risen with his axe, Gerome swiftly flew with his wyvern, Minerva towards the air before making an nose dive to blow away multiple Risens from his intense momentum of his wyvern. Below him was Inigo who was making out short and swift strikes at his opponents as he both cleared them all to give way for the other human armies to reform their position against the horde.

"The situation is getting out of hand... How long do we have to do this?" Inigo spoke to Gerome who simply replied with reason.

"We need to hold this side at all cost Inigo. Until the ritual's complete for our journey, we'll have to stand our ground."

"I know... Still, I'm worried about the others." Inigo slightly frowned.

"Don't worry about them... I'm sure they're all holding out on their own same as us." The wyvern rider simply smiled before going up in the air once again to assist the front army, leaving Inigo behind.

That's right. If the others are trying their best to keep them at bay then he'll have to do his best to keep this side safe from the Risen to prevent an interruption to Naga's ritual. They all have come this far and this is the only choice they have left to save the future and themselves as well.

"Well, well... ... And I thought you were the type of guy who would not participate in this kind of time-travelling thing." Inigo muttered as he gazed over the masked rider who skillfully dived infront of the undead army and blew back another group of them upon his dive.

Picking up his sword pierced through the floor, he faced again the Risen before him together with the rest of the soldiers and began to fight back once again.

"Here I go!"

...

...

...

On the other side of the battlefield, Owain, Laurent, Cynthia, and Kjelle are all fighting against the horde of the undead together with the help of the other armies behind them. They've been pushing back the horde for quite some time now. From the looks of the incoming undead, it would really seemed like an endless wave of them coming over to them in mass numbers.

They have to take up some plans to counter them since their armies aren't that infinite apart from the undead before them. With each two or three of the undead killed, there is one human killed from it and it cannot be replaced easily since this is probably their last stand against Grima.

"Push them back!" Owain shouted valiantly as he raised his sword against the horde of undead before him with the army backing him up.

A couple of roars and cheers sounded from the army as Owain manages to give them confidence despite the situation. The Risen could only give their own roars against the humans as another wave of them came behind them in mass numbers.

Unlike for the remaining human armies stationed at Ylisstol which was probably the last kingdom from human civilization in this world, Risen armies are seemingly infinite as they came from the Grima to bring annihilation to mankind.

The continuous onslaught of the undead ravaged most lands of the earth and Ylisstol is the last place where humans seek refuge from it though it would be soon be part of the scourge as the capital is already overwhelmed by them.

"Don't be so careless Owain... We need to stay composed as possible." Kjelle called out from the front lines as she had amassed her heavily armored troops at the front to push back any huge Risen advance.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my Cerestil is yearning for more battles than this." Owain simply reasoned, earning Kjelle the sweatdrop as she instinctively stabbed a Risen coming toward her.

"Please stop naming your swords and get back to formation. If what Cynthia says is true, then you'd be facing a huge wave of undead in front of you." She warned as she managed to see the advancing Risen from the distance.

"Well the more, the better and don't hurt Cerestil's feelings." The myrmidon retorted .

"Whatever, just come back here and form up with Laurent. He should be finished charging up his spell."

Hearing the name of his friend, Owain simply smiled as he immediately nodded and fell back to the armored troops and reassess their plan. He caught sight of the mage seemingly focusing his own magic as lightning sparks began to surround him in vast quantities.

"Are you ready Laurent?" Owain questioned as the Mage had finished his spell.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Laurent spoke as he held on to his book as magical circles appeared around him and began to expand briefly then contracting again as the lightning became deadly.

Laurent's eyes gazed over the incoming Risen as he pointed his hand with lightning, following its direction in a seemingly fast pace before chanting.

 **"Receive judgement from the heavens... Thoron!"**

And in just a second, a large beam of lightning erupted from the mage's hand and blasted it's way towards the horde of the undead that electrified them as the beam went through them.

The intensity of the lightning was so strong that it disintegrated almost anything as it blasted through the end of the kingdom, alarming a lot of the undead to become wary of it.

Smoke cleared as Laurent's spell eradicated the undead in front of them in just mere seconds. Owain could only gape in surprise at the display of power while Kjelle could only smile as he lessened the burden on holding them back. Though it proved useless as another swarm of Risen troops filled the ravaged area and began to clash with the frontal army.

"Even with that spell, they just keep coming..." Laurent bit his lip in frustration.

"Owuuoo! I'll prevail with my Cerestil!" Owain shouted again in his usual theatrical behavior as he held onto his named sword, Cerestil in his hands towards the enemy together with Kjelle and Laurent.

"Please refrain from your attitude Owain... We're in the middle of a crisis here." Kjelle reminded the myrmidon with a striking tone on her voice which made him to slightly flinched from it.

"Ah, come on Kjelle. Cerestil is listening too you know. But enough of that, as long as the hero stands with his trusted sword, Excalibur in his hand, the future will be saved."

Wait did he just named his sword earlier? Why change it again into something different?

"Stop arguing amongst yourselves and help out will ya?" A perky voice sounded above them as both three heads looked up, only to see Cynthia in her own pegasus which was ridden by her late mother years back. She held on an intricate lance with three spikes at the end as she held it high and stabbed a Risen pegasus knight who dissipated into the air in just seconds.

"C-Cynthia's right... I'll fight to persevere." Another voice with a much rather timid tone sounded behind them as a large rabbit-like creature leaped above the knights as Yarne headed straight into battle. He fiercely kicked a couple of Risen troops from the battlefield therefore, knocking them out of the way before retreating back to the other children as well. He returned back to his normal form as he held on to his beaststone.

"Not bad for a Taguel..." Cynthia remarked as she descended down together with her pegasus and regrouped to the other Shepherds.

"I just got healed by Brady from my injuries from the last battle. I would do so again to repay his debt." Yarne spoke.

"Aren't you scared?" The perky pegasus knight asked.

"W-What?"

"That you might get killed here. I mean, you were really worried about your status as the last taguel here."

Yarne could only make up a smile towards the knight as he began to look back towards the Risen army in front of them.

"Yes... I'm really scared but there isn't much of a choice here. I'd rather fight than to run away. If what's Lucina said was true, then I'd be willing to give it all to complete the task."

Cynthia could only smile in satisfaction as she found his resolve in this battle. There is not going back now. They need to hold them off for as long as they can in order to get the divine dragon to complete her ritual for the time-travel journey.

Another wave of bodies were flung into the air as both parties turned over to the area, only to see Lucina, Severa and Noire making some mayhem over the enemy lines. The three skillfully used their skills as they cut down one Risen after another in a seemingly fast pace.

They were currently fighting behind enemy lines to create confusion among the undead army which somehow gave the human army to reassess their situation. With Nah in her current manakete form, she served as an escape option for the three if they managed to finish their job in stalling the Risen.

It took only for another couple of minutes for them to complete their task as they saw a faint light behind the human army to which they saw Naga, having to complete the ritual just in time.

The Shepherds were relieved to see the ritual complete as the light slowly expands as it created a portal for them to travel. They knew that it's only a matter of time before they can finally depart from the world to change the future.

Everyone is prepared by it. They all have agreed to change the course of history in the past to prevent the catastrophe to which their world had suffered. They must warn the past about the return of Grima.

"Everyone fall back!" Lucina shouted from afar which was heard by the Shepherds back at the army and immediately took action of the order.

The blue-haired princess soon looked up to the sky and began to call out.

"Nah! Let's get back..."

"Alright!"

The manakete simply made for a nose dive from behind as Lucina and two girls simply jumped, only to be caught by the manakete in its wings as they all held on tight before making their way back towards the army.

"Just a little more time... then we're able to go back now right?" Noire meekly asked, having to keep her talisman again into her pocket that reverted her back to her usual shy and withdrawn attitude.

"Do you think we can really change the events here by going to the past?" Severa asked worriedly.

Lucina hesitated first at her question before pondering her thoughts about it as they rode on with Nah back towards the army. To be honest, she can never really know if she can really change the past with just words and actions done by them. She believed that time is merely flowing to its original course and their actions would only delay the inevitable.

Nevertheless, she must try to at least prevent the destruction. This will be her first time challenging fate itself. Somewhere in her heart, she believed that fate can be changed despite its favor on Grima's side. She just cannot believe that the world should just fall into the hands of the Fell Dragon.

There is a way for them to change that and Naga seemed to have believed it herself thus she entrusted the task of time-travelling to them for the sake of mankind.

..

..

She faced the archer as she finally found her resolve over their decision.

"Yes... We can." She spoke with finality with the female mercenary smiling in satisfaction together with other girl

And in just a few more minutes, they finally descended back to the army with the rest of the Shepherds waiting for them. Lucina and the two girls dismounted from Nah's back as she began to revert back to her human form and kept her dragonstone to her pocket as well as they await the completion of the ritual.

"Lucina! I'm glad you're back." Owain spoke with signs of relief over his face.

"Thanks Owain. We're all back now. We managed to buy some time for Naga's ritual. Let's hope that it works." Lucina replied.

"Are we all ready for this?" Cynthia asked the group.

All of them simply gave a brief nod towards her and each other as they faced the Naga who was standing before them with the light of her ritual slowly morphing into a door-like appearance that seemingly blinded them to which they had to cover their eyes from it.

"O, humans, this will our last meeting with each other. All I could do now is to pray for your safe travels in the streams of time for it was a dangerous path that some of you may scatter away from each other." Naga spoke.

"We're ready to take the risk." Lucina nodded.

"Very well. Then I shall open the portal for you... ... ...Good luck. I believe that you all have the potential in changing this ruinous future for the better."

..

..

..

And with that, Naga raised her arms in the air as she began to use her power to the portal as it began to morph faster than before into a door-like appearance. Everyone waited as the divine dragon tries to finish stabilizing the portal with her divine powers for the journey.

Everyone was feeling tense about the incoming situation. It was then she felt a light pat on her shoulder to which she prompted to look around and saw Gerome trying to give her some confidence.

"Don't be afraid. You made it this far with your strength and banded the rest of us together to complete this plan." Gerome spoke.

"Thank you..." She replied back only to receive a mysterious mask from him. She took it from him and looked at it closely.

"What's this?"

"When we go back to the past, we need to make sure that we don't raise any suspicions from the people there since we don;t know what kind of effect it will give to the future if our identities are exposed..." He paused before shaking his head down with uncertainty.

"... For now, you'll have to think of an alias for your name in order to conceal yourself. I talked everyone about it and we only need to change the main events that had led us here in the future by doing it in the sidelines." He finished.

Lucina could only make a determined look as she nodded in response at his decision.

..

..

Just as they were preparing for their journey, a large gust of wind blew the castle fiercely, catching them in surprise as the walls and windows broke down from the force of it. Humans and Risen were thrown away like swatted flies from the wind and the kingdom was severed mostly on its critical state. Some of the Shepherds were knocked out from the wind that led them lying on the ground as Lucina and other Shepherds who managed to survive the ordeal, stood up in complete disbelief as castle room was instantly destroyed with a large smokescreen obscuring the area outside.

"W-What happened? Are you guys alright?" Lucina staggered as she held on to her Falchion and used it to support her as she stood up. She saw Owain, Inigo, Severa and Gerome beside her, wearing the same distraught looks on their faces at the sudden attack.

"Yeah... B-But not most of us... Hurry we need to tend to them immediately." Gerome managed to regain his composure as he ordered Minerva to carry the unconscious members of the Shepherds in its back.

"I'm on it!" Brady shouted as he began to make his way towards the unconscious Shepherds and began to heal them with his staff.

"What in gods' name was that?" Severa spoke after regaining her own composure and asked the blue-haired princess who was clueless as her.

"I-I don't know..." She muttered.

"Stay focused... I feel something sinister behind that smoke." Inigo silenced them as he narrowed his eyes over the smoke only to see Naga doing the same but with a very much worried look.

"Grima... ..." She muttered, getting them to widen their eyes in surprise at the revelation.

"The Fell Dragon is here?!"

Naga didn't answer their questions as a rather malevolent voice resounded from the outside and into the castle room that confirmed their worries easily just by recognizing the grave tone present within in it.

 **"The human race is already finished... Your future has already been written since long ago..."** Grima spoke viciously as the Shepherds, together with the unconscious ones managed to hear his spiteful growl against them.

"That is not true Grima... These humans will prevail..." Naga spoke defiantly against his claim which slightly shocked them.

 **"You still believe in these pathetic beings Naga? How low have you become?"**

"You will not take their future that easily."

 **"Ha! These children already lost their parents and there's absolutely nothing to stop me since the final gemstone was lost..."**

"I will not let you any further here Grima..."

 **"Are you challenging me Naga?"**

"No, I'm merely stalling you." The divine dragon looked back to the Shepherds with a hint of slight hope in her eyes, seeing her faith in them.

"Go now humans. Change the future and challenge your fates."

 **"You're not getting anywhere humans. I won't let you go... You can never change your fate. You're all destined to die!"** Grima roared viciously as he began to crush the damaged castle with his enormous body, only to be protected by a large barrier created by Naga with her powers to stop him from interrupting the Shepherds.

And with that, the two legendary dragons began to fight in their own battle as Naga was forced to use minimum amounts of her powers to slow down the Fell Dragon who was trying make his way towards the Shepherds.

Lucina gritted her teeth as she struggled to get back on her knees, watching Naga fight it out against Grima. After all, it was her first time seeing them clash against each other in this world.

Something so rarely to be seen in her life at this time.

Her mind about the two fighting divine dragons was cut short as she was called upon by a familiar mercenary.

"Let's go Lucina... We can't let that nasty dragon follow us to the Outrealm Gate." Inigo called out as he managed to get her out from her trance and focus on the task at hand.

She looked back to her comrades as she picked her Falchion before giving Naga one last look from behind and could only show a small hint of gratitude to her for giving them another chance to live and change their ruinous future.

It was probably not enough for such gratitude on her account though.

The blue-haired princess looked back towards the Shepherds who all managed to get themselves conscious after the shock earlier with a worried look.

They all looked at her with determination as some of them were resting their arm at each other's shoulders to support them.

"Alright... Let's go everyone." Lucina shouted in valor as she held on her Falchion once again and began to alter her hair in short length and wore the mask, given to her by Gerome. Her mask has a similar color to her dark blue hair with its design, made to entirely cover her face, mostly to her eyes as it only gave a thin horizontal lines for her eyesight.

It would be also perfect for her to use it in order to hide her Brand of the Exalt located in her left eye. She'll have to keep a low profile once she got back to the past.

The Shepherds stood in front of the door portal before them as they all gave a nervous and hesitant look at each other.

"Well... ... This is now or never... Let's go!" Owain shouted as he bravely took a step together with Noire and were shocked as the portal instantly pulled them inside without saying much of a word to the rest of the Shepherds before disappearing.

They all looked again towards each other about what happened.

They're gonna be alright... Right? I mean, what's the worse thing that could happen when doing time-travelling? They could only hope for a safe travel since Naga couldn't know about the results of this travel despite her being a divine dragon deity.

As Owain and Noire had first entered the portal, the rest of the group followed to them as the two disappeared into the light without knowing what really happened as they set foot in it. They didn't need to hesitate further. They just need to have faith to themselves and hope for the best as they began to travel into the Outrealm Gate to change their future.

Each of them disappeared upon entering the blinding portal as Gerome was finally the last one of them, together with Lucina who still haven't stepped into the portal like the others. The masked wyvern rider looked over to his comrade, only to see her already donning the mask he had given to her a few moments ago.

He slightly frowned as he could see her not moving at her current position as if she wasn't going with them. The battle behind them further intensifies as Naga and Grima had began to destroy most parts of the castle around them.

"Come on. Let's go Lucina."

The blue-haired princess simply stood there before looking at Naga who was struggling to hold the Fell Dragon with her powers.

"You should go Gerome. I'll have to assist Naga in anyway I can to prevent him from getting closer until you're all inside the portal."

Her response only made the wyvern rider to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go Gerome... I'll follow you soon after I finished here." She spoke with finality, getting the masked person so grit his teeth in frustration before facing towards the portal.

"You better come soon... We can't do anything without you there... So don't die here."

Lucina could only smile in response before holding her Falchion in her hands and faced the other direction.

"I'm not planning on dying here. Not until I see my parents again."

Her response was all he needed as he began to step into the portal together with Minerva and finally disappeared into the light to which it would seemed like that he already time-traveled together with the rest of the Shepherds, leaving only Lucina in the smoking ruins in the castle together with Naga and Grima.

"Be safe everyone..." Lucina muttered.

It was the only thing she could say as she began to face the horde once again who were trying to make their way towards the portal.

"I won't let you pass!" She shouted in defiance as she slashed the incoming Risen troops with her sword and killed them easily. The undead were seemingly taunted as they all gave a wild roar against the sole princess who was holding her ground against them.

And in just a split-second, half of the Risen troops were easily slashed in half as Lucina disappeared in a silver blur and killed them easily with her Falchion. They screamed in agony for a few seconds before dissipating into nothingness.

She then, dashed herself towards Naga and Grima with the former being overpowered by the latter in terms of using his dark powers against the divine dragon.

..

..

..

 **"What's wrong Naga?! It seems like you're already losing to me."** Grima mocked in a condescending manner as he tried to force out more of his dark power against the struggling divine dragon who was trying desperately to keep the barrier closed from him. Her expression was blank despite her situation against the Fell Dragon as if she wasn't seemingly worried but in truth, she was really trying her best to hold him down from getting into the portal.

"Neither of us can't kill each other, no matter how hard you try. Your powers don't have the power to make or unmake everything around here as we are merely strong dragons mistaken as deities by the humans. The only thing that could kill us is our own powers." Naga blankly spoke her reason.

However, the Fell Dragon only scoffed at the reply.

 **"You keep on siding with these pathetic beings who were supposed to ruled by someone higher than them. I'm about to let you helplessly watch as your precious little humans die in front of you."** Grima roared in defiance.

"They will overpower you Grima... They never fear you nor me. In fact, we should fear them because of their abilities that transcend from ours."

 **"Fear?! Look around you... Mankind is long since doomed from the very start. And your beliefs about them were false as they were nothing but little beings meant to be ruled by me."**

"The humans will never bow down to you..."

 **"I'M THE FELL DRAGON! ALL OF YOU ARE ALL BELOW ME AND YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME! ! !"** Grima roared ferociously as he began to destroy the barrier.

"We'll never bow to the likes of you!" A familiar voice resounded from the sides, prompting the Fell Dragons to shift his giant dragon head to wards the source only to see Lucina dashing towards him with the Falchion in hand and instantly stabbed one of his eyes, making the mighty dark dragon to take a leap back away from the castle as he began to steer away from the broken castle where Naga and Lucina are.

 **"You insolent human! How dare you!"** Grima roared to the skies as dark beams came down from blacken skies and struck the ground around him as legions of the Risen appeared from the ground and began to march their way towards the castle with Naga and Lucina looking down from above.

 **"Let's see if you can survive this human! Your friends are no more and it will be a matter of time before I can enter the portal."** The Fell Dragon roared evilly as he taunted the two enemies at the castle with his undead legions.

..

..

Meanwhile, Lucina and Naga were simply looking down at the mass numbers of Risen armies making their way towards Ylisstol.

"Exalted one. There is not much time for the portal to remain open. Soon, the portal will close and there will be no point in return. Why haven't you entered like the rest of your comrades?" Naga asked curiously despite keeping a blank look towards the situation below the ruined kingdom.

"I wanted to lend a hand to the great divine dragon who gave us another chance to make things right... At least I wanted to give some hope for the other settlements out there fighting the Risen like us..." She paused.

"... Besides, I wanted to make sure no one follows us through the portal."

"Forgive me but I would honestly speak that the world has already ended here together with me... Though, I see that your unending hope surely reminds me of the greatness of humanity." Naga slightly smiled.

"Thank you... ... Right now, I would be repaying a debt to you before we part..."

"Your presence is welcomed though unnecessary."

"It doesn't matter... If father would be the same position as me, I'm sure he would do the same."

"Very well Exalted one. I shall fight alongside with you as this will be my only reminder that I had once fought together with mankind."

Lucina didn't speak further as she faced her the Risen troops advancing towards them. It's time to fight back.

The blue-haired girl suddenly held her Falchion ready in her hands as she faced the hordes alone with Naga beside her.

"For the sake of the future, I will prevail!" Lucina shouted valiantly as she charged into the horde alone to which Naga had performed multiple spells to disintegrated the Risen in massive numbers therefore, giving the blue-haired princess the chance to keep them at bay before she could make her way towards the portal in the time of its closure so that the Risen couldn't follow.

..

..

She swung her sword up and down with the tip of it tasting the black mist of dissipating Risen soldiers. Just a little more time to hold them off before the portal closes. She can't allow them to follow her towards the past otherwise, she'll be bringing the whole undead army to the past which had little preparation of such a gruesome event.

If that comes into fruition then their efforts in travelling back will be for nothing. That's why, this will be her greatest battle yet. To hold off as many Risen as she could until the portal closes.

Again, she lifted up her blade, facing the enemy with eyes of determination concealed in the mask though with her teeth gritting against them, showing her emotions. And in one mighty push, she dashed forward towards the enemy as she disappeared into a silver blur and slashed her way towards her enemies' defenses.

Multiple bodies are flung over due to the intensity of her speed and swordskill that she honed to perfect from her late father. The undead army were seemed to be taunted again as their armies are being stalled only by one person.

Suddenly, she heard a contracting sound coming from behind her and saw the portal slowly contracts from its original form. The time must be near before the portal towards the Outrealm will be closed in any moment now. She once again turned back and refocused her attention towards the battle.

Just a little more and she'll be ready to go back with the others. She'll just have to make sure that she will be the last one to go inside that portal in this world. She mustn't let Grima or the Risen to follow her back.

Not preventing them from going towards the portal, Lucina once again prepared her stance to face the Risen.

 **SHANK***

An ear-piercing sound of impalement was heard throughout the battlefield, prompting everyone including Lucina to stop their concentration and focus against her enemies and looked over to the source.

Her eyes widen in complete horror and shock as she found Naga up in the darkened skies of the world, coughing up blood from her mouth. She then fixated her sights towards a huge black spike pierced over to her back and to the front.

A trail of blood gushed out from the divine dragon's body, tainting her body and clothes in a shade of crimson red.

Lucina couldn't stand the sight before her as she couldn't help but look away from the gruesome sight. Grima chuckled evilly as he successfully defeated the divine dragon.

And in one powerful swing, he lash out his morphed spike to get rid of the divine manakete from his claws. Naga smashed back to the top of Ylisstol, blowing up huge shockwaves and sending enormous debris towards the ground. Lucina had to cover herself from the blast for a few seconds before recomposing herself from the situation and immediately ran after the gravely wounded manakete.

"Naga!" The blue-haired princess shouted out in worry as she went over to the divine dragon and held its head in her arms to help her. She couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding as it continued to gush out from her body. Naga was powerless to move a single finger.

She could only move her eyes and make little movements as her body had taken their toll.

"Just wait for a moment. I'll give you something to heal you-" Lucina tried to reach out a healing bottle but was stopped by Naga as she held her bloodied hands unto hers before making a disapproving nod.

"T-There's not much time Exalted One... The p-portal is closing. Y-You must assure that you'll be able to get inside."

"I-I will... But after I'm done healing you."

"There's no need... My role here is done... My body is beginning to disappear and I would be only placed into a deep slumber as I was struck by Grima."

"B-But..." Lucina had to stop as she could see the divine dragon's body starting to disappear from her grasp leaving only a trail of blood in her hands. Naga could only smile contently as she simply closed her eyes until her whole body shone light before disappearing completely from the world, leaving Lucina behind.

 _'I'm glad I could help... ... I could only entrust my faith in you humans... Farewell my beloved humans.'_

Her last words drifted towards area where Lucina stood with her face shadowed by the use of her mask, obscuring her expression from the outside. But after a few moments, a tiny drip of tear finally made its way to her chin as she put down her mask and wiped her tears away.

She was really gone. She didn't have the time to save her with all her might. She never wanted her death to be as gruesome as that yet she departed from the world with a warm smile and an open heart to believe in them.

Her faith towards mankind didn't change even at the last of her breath before disappearing. It just shows just how much she deeply trusted them with all her heart.

"Why?... Why couldn't I do anything?" The blue haired princess muttered as tears from her eyes had started to flow while holding down her mask and her blade in her hands as the world around her continues to ravage.

"Why did it have to become like this?"

Her words of sentiment was immediately mocked by a taunting sound of a dragon above her.

 **"Hahaha... Pathetic! Just pathetic! This shows how much fragile and weak humans are. You all lose your strength at the death of your other brethrens. This is the weakness of the human race and that's why you were all ruled by anyone greater than you."**

He continued to mock Lucina as he hovered around the torn kingdom before slamming his head towards it to crumble to kingdom into a smoking rubble.

 **"This is the end for you little human!"**

Grima shouted as he sent out morphed black spikes towards the blue-haired girl who remained still and unmoving from her position as the attacks neared her.

And in just a split-second, the spikes were instantly slashed in half as Lucina also instantly rose up from her battle stance with Falchion on her hands. Grima was taken by surprise as he couldn't believe that a human manages to deflect his attack.

Lucina stood there once again before looking back towards the Fell Dragon with tears still present in her eyes though it was replaced by a sheer determination written in her heart.

She had enough of the insults and mockery towards her kind and she wanted to show her anger for underestimating them wholly.

"You will never be victorious! Fate will be never be written by anyone including you. We will decide our own fates!" Lucina shouted before pointing her Falchion towards Grima before donning her mask once again to conceal her face.

This is not the time to be mourning. Naga had fulfilled her role to help them and it's time for them to act. They will change the future.

Another contracting sound was heard once again from the portal as it becomes little by little. The horde roared as they began to run after the portal.

Just as they were about to enter, they were blown back by a intense slash coming from the masked blue-haired princess who stood as their final obstacle in entering to the portal. the portal shrinks once again and Lucina gave one last glance towards her ruinous world before bidding it farewell inside her thoughts. She stepped into the portal as it shrinks once again, making it impossible to the horde to scoop themselves in thus, rendering them unable to move in any further.

 **"This is not yet the end human... ... I will follow you all to stop you from destroying my plans."** Grima spoke evilly as the portal shrinks into a minimal size. He roared once again to the darkened skies as he seemingly showed it as a sign of victory over his mortal enemy, Naga.

The Risen all stopped and began to join in the roar as they have successfully defeated the last human settlement in the world.

This was their victory but for Grima, he had to make some changes in his plans involving several humans who managed to escape to the Outrealm Gate. Even though it was their victory, the fact that those humans managed to warn the past will greatly change the course of history.

But that is not how the Outrealm Gate works. Travelling back in time was never attempted before by any being, including him and Naga since they had no idea of what consequences it will bring to the timelines that would soon follow. And this is the first time he had witnessed anyone to use the portal to travel back in time.

Nevertheless, having those few humans escape will sure bring him some grave news. If what Naga had said is true, then this would be a great problem even for him.

He had to take some measures to stop their plans in changing the course of history.

Once again the Fell Dragon growled lowly as he smirked evilly behind his big snout, indicating his evil plan was already in motion.

 **"No matter where you all go, I'll be there to stop you..."** Grima muttered as he looked towards the darkened skies, roaring once again in victory. The burning fires of hell had descended upon the world and every living being is now in danger at the face of the Risen and the Fell Dragon.

A future defeated by fate...

..

..

..

Lucina gritted her teeth as she kept shielding her eyes from the blinding light, obscuring her vision before her. Currently, she was enveloped by a stream of light with a mix of many luminescent colors that flows against her like a river flowing against her body though she did not receive any resistance from it.

It almost like she was travelling motionlessly in the endless stream of time without any dead end before her. She just floats there, waiting and watching as the color lights continue to flow against her.

Is this what Owain and the others had experienced before stepping in the portal?

Whatever it is, she could only find the answer once they reunited again in the past.

Her mind was focused once again towards Naga and her world.

 _'Will we be able to change the past for our future?'_

She thought out in disbelief as she could feel some doubts about doing this kind of thing. She knows that this was the last ditch effort to save mankind but this plan was beyond logic.

They're literally talking about travelling back in time. Something's bound to happen in the nearby future and the first thing she should do is to change the significant events that happened in the past and find her other comrades. She's sure that they both got separated from each other after stepping in this portal.

No one really knows what happened to them but she could only pray for their safety.

..

..

Then suddenly, she felt a strong pull from her body, forcing her to her left that made her widen her eyes in alarm. Her eyes shifted over to the side as she could somehow see a huge door-like portal at the side. It was big enough for a giant creature like Grima to go through but something was off.

She didn't know that there was a door-like portal at the side of the stream. Is this where Owain and the others came out?

She didn't need to argue inside her mind as she felt herself being pulled towards it, seemingly forcing herself to go to the portal without knowing of what will happen to her. She then, shifted her body into position as she began to make dive towards it.

Wearing her mask once again to conceal her identity, she readied her Falchion beside her and prepared for the worst.

And in one mighty dive, she flew fast towards the portal and finally got out from the streams of time.

Due to the fast dive, she had to prepare to land to the ground hard as she couldn't slow her momentum and inevitably ended her tumbling straight to the cold hard ground.

She gritted her teeth in frustration as she felt her body sore after that fall and could only move her body slowly to regain her footing. Drainking up a potion to patch herself up, she immediately restored her power and tried to adjust her surroundings after that dizzy flight in the endless stream.

It only took her a few seconds to return back to her senses before dusting herself from the dirt that caught in her clothes.

However, her current actions were stopped completely as she heard an enormous explosion of flames, erupting behind her. She widen her eyes in suprise and complete disbelief as her surroundings wasn't as she had expected it to be.

Everything was torn and destroyed, leaving huge rubble and debris around it. The ground color was different from her world. Instead of seeing a lush green pasture around her, she could only see a red barren wasteland around her. A red moon was shining above her which was very different to her world as they had none in the first place since their skies were darkened by the black smoke created by huge fires from houses and other human civilizations.

"W-What is this place?" The blue-haired princess could only stutter in disbelief as she landed back to her knees, watching helplessly as the surroundings begins to remind something similar back to her own world.

But this isn't her world. Their past wasn't something like this. Even if it is, then Grima somehow managed to come back before them and destroyed their past as well.

Her father and other Shepherds are also defeated if this happened. Even her comrades who went back with her. She doesn't want to determine their fate as she hoped that this wasn't their past.

She tried looking for someone but found nothing but flames and embers erupting from the ground in almost everywhere.

It was a living hell for her.

Once again she heard another explosion erupting behind her from afar, prompting her to turn over to the source and widen her eyes in shock as she could see a kingdom quite different from Ylisstol. It was also crumbling as if it was being destroyed by something.

A stream of flames erupted from the skies as it headed its way towards the ground before exploding upon impact. Her eyes fixed over to the red skies and couldn't believe what she saw.

Above her was a multitude of giant creatures flying over to the skies, seemingly attacking anything from the ground with a large streams of flames coming out from their mouths.

Only one thing had emerged from her mind as she recognizes the creatures...

Dragons.

 _'W-What is happening?'_ She thought out in disbelief as she couldn't process everything inside her head. How come dragons are destroying their world? The only dragons who were present in their time was Naga and Grima.

Did she travel back into a more early past? If so, she probably gotten herself into a big problem right now. What's more is that the creatures she calls, dragons are destroying everything around her.

It was then she heard a loud rumble from the ground. She definitely felt it.

It was huge and menacing even though it was just a tremor from the ground. Then again, another series of tremors shook the ground where she was standing, prompting her to contain her composure. It almost feels like giant footsteps.

She turned around and saw a giant door behind her bathing in white light as it was seemingly open. She could only assume that she came out from this door as it's shape matches the same door-like portal inside the streams of time.

She had to disregard her assumptions as her eyes widen in surprise as a giant creature emerged from light. It was a giant lizard with a pair of giant four legs and a set of bat-like wings strapped behind its massive body. It's head was in a triangular shape with three horns placed on each side. It made a loud growl as it began to flap its wings wide before gathering an immense force of wind to propel itself upwards to join its brethren above.

Lucina had to sprint herself away from its path as she fell behind a giant rock to conceal her presence from the creature.

She took a deep breath as she tried to assess her surroundings. Her eyes then finally fixed over to a broken gate, seemingly leading towards the human kingdom she saw earlier.

The road path was barely recognized as debris covered most of it.

Another series of flames were shot out from the skies as the dragons breath down their hellfire towards the ground, generating powerful explosion that could send shockwaves from afar.

Lucina walked over to the broken gate and finally saw a rusted sign that was still barely attached to it.

It was then she finally realized...

This isn't her world... As the sign had read, "Crocus, The Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore."

* * *

 **A/N: And stop here. Chapter 1 stops here. :) Hope ya like it.**

 **And of course, for some explanations for the first chapter. I changed some of the events regarding the events in Lucina's world which was shown with little or vague scenes and explanations before her journey towards the past. This chapter expands on that with the mix of some of FE's DLCs which resulted into this chapter.**

 **Another thing is about her time travel. Everyone is still confused about the time paradoxes in FE from the other usual paradoxes. In FE Awakening, it was shown that Lucina who traveled back was a different person from the baby Lucina of the present which kinda creates a set of different Timelines, generally named as A and B with the older Lucina coming from A timeline to B timeline.**

 **Forums and arguments were still being discussed about this as it was being debated whether the two Lucinas are both one person or not as so did the other children who came from the future. So I decided to make one of my own so here goes,**

* * *

 **(Let it be known that this is an inaccurate explanation or rather an opinion of time paradoxes from the author. Be reminded that it did not hold any facts to explain anything related to time traveling.)**

 **The Theory of Time Travel by wiErD SpeCtrumz**

 **"Timeline A and B are both similar in a different level of plane, though their events and other happenings converge on one point especially significant ones. Picture it with two straight lines separated from each other until a significant event happened simultaneously which caused those lines to intersect into one point where the same events happened on both timelines. Now let's picture Lucina's involvement on her time travel. If she came from timeline A and proceeded to Timeline B, this created parallel version of herself. The older her and the younger her. This however did not change any of them as they have both come from different timelines. This is also supported the existence of multiverses (Again, an opinion only.)"**

 **"Same thing could be applied to the Future Lucy travelling back to the present time as she came from the ruined future which is by example, from timeline A to the present timeline B. This strengthened the claim to where the Future Lucy returned to her original world where she had died and reunited with her also dead friends which is from timeline A. Her role in the manga prevented the other timeline from diverting the same course to which her timeline had came into, which is their defeat against fate."**

 **"The last thing about the explanation is that this doesn't support the claim of one person travelling back in time of the same timeline. Rather, it only showed one person travelling into another timeline to prevent it to converge to the same point where the previous timeline had went. On a side note, it can be hinted that time is like a flowing river where all the timelines follow into the same events. If this can be applied to the theory, then the fact of all different timelines happening both at the same time is evident. (Again an opinion only.)"**

 **\- If this theory was already mentioned as a possibility from forums and discussions then I would gladly given credit to whatever who thought about it but I'm lazy to look up so please if someone happen to have the same explanations, please inform me to avoid any misunderstandings. :)**

* * *

 **That's all for now for the explanation. Other questions will be answered on the next chapter of the story.**

 **Hope ya guys like it. Again, this is my first crossover so go easy on me guys :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	2. Given a Second Chance

**A/N: Heya guys. wiErD here. So far, we've been into Lucina's place and the events that led her into FT's world. Sadly, it's been ravaged just as same as her. Find out what will happen as she began to meet our fated dragonslayer in this ruinous world of theirs.**

 **Just a little explanation on how will the story will go so far, characters from FE Awakening and their power stats will be changed accordingly since I wanted their powers to move on the same scale as the FT's characters. Such example is Lucina's swordsmanship and her slightly superhuman powers to where she could make some fast dashes to make her character seemed powerful enough to take on such enemies from the last chapter.**

 **Same could be applied to other FE characters too. Consequently, also to the villains as well. Their magic also will be based on their own magic spell tomes though I will give their usage into infinite use since in the usual game it was limited.**

* * *

 **Now, some replies from the reviews.**

 **1. _AirBorne3:_ ** I won't abandon them... and if my stories are taking slow updates, it's because of schoolwork or possibly on hiatus. Pairings are still unknown but support conversations from FE will determine it especially to other characters as well.

 **2. _NoNameAvailable Bis:_ ** Thank you for your review. And about Grima's actions in following them, I think it's quite expected. If you would put Grima's sinister and malevolent nature into it, it would possibly explained of why he had to do it. Being the Fell Dragon as he is, he had to take measures to prevent them from changing the past. (Then, again he doesn't know the existence of different timelines such as Lucina and co. do.) And as what the first chapter had mentioned, both Naga and Grima didn't know the effects of time-traveling as they never attempted it before until Lucina and co. took the first try. The knowledge of the different timelines were also unknown to them since the true nature of time is not fully known which was only discussed in many proposed theories even in reality. And so, that resulted him in weakening himself in that timeline unknowingly. :)

If I had mistakes in explanation feel free to correct me. And thank you for your wonderful opinion. ^^

 **3. _pizzajon : _**Thank you! I'll definitely work hard to expand the story :)

 **4. _Pcano94 : _**To be honest, I'm not quite good at making first chapters since I always do good on the middle of the story. Consider it to be one of my flaws but I guess I could use some practice to improve them as well as my grammars. Thank you for that.

I think by now, you can still learn the story just by watching the playthrough of it. I played FE but I do seek help from playthroughs from time to time if I find myself stuck on a certain level. In addition, it helped me understand the plot even more. :)

Natsu powering up? Yes, of course. You can see how he literally activated his LFD and his Dragon Force simultaneously. Until now, no one probably had thought of combining them so I tried here in this story, specifically in this chapter since he got it from the immense powerup he got from the dragons. xD

* * *

 **That's it for now and let's go unto chapter 2 of the story.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both FT and FE. Both are credited to their own respective owners.**

* * *

 **- Given a Second Chance -**

Lucina had to duck herself from the incoming debris falling above her head as she had settled into a severely damaged house to reassess her current situation. In addition to that, she had to conceal herself at the moment as the dragons above the skies were continuing their merciless assault to the ground.

Judging from their actions, it would seemed to her that these dragons aren't as friendly as she thought they would be as their motives are similar to that of the Fell Dragon.

Whatever the case may be, she must find a way to go back to the door portal as fast as she could. She didn't know when will the door close as she had absolutely no idea of what it is, though the concept seemed to be as similar as what Naga had done in her ritual, time travel. Only this time it was built with unknown materials and was able function properly.

Such intellect coming from the inhabitants in this world. For them to be able to construct a giant door that harnesses the same power as their divine beings, Lucina could only amaze herself of the people who built this advanced structure inside her thoughts.

But this isn't the time to be astonished. She still has a problem ahead of her. She would have to think up a plan to get out of this world as fast as she could.

However, her plan to go back to the streams of time was stacked by the odds as she continued to see dragons emerging one by one from the portal, therefore adding more danger to the situation. She couldn't find the opportunity to go back since these creatures were seemingly hostile to her or rather to the humans.

She had no choice but to flee to a safe distance and shelter herself inside a broken house in order to process the situation. The palace behind the door portal was no use since it was severely damaged from the onslaught of the dragons so she had to find an intact place to give her some time to readjust her plan to go back towards the door without revealing her presence.

She isn't that strong and confronting one of the dragons is a death wish. She doesn't even know if her blade could somehow affect these creatures. Nevertheless, she had to be careful. Guessing the thought wrong will surely guarantee her death.

..

..

As she was trying to scan everything around her, she suddenly remembered Naga's warning to them about the dangers that lies within using the power of time-traveling.

The blue-haired princess had to assume that this must be one of the things that can be considered as one of the grave results. She knew that Naga had warned them about the dangers of time-traveling beforehand since she hadn't attempted it before despite being a divine being. But Lucina never actually thought that it would really be as problematic as this.

Jumping into a different timeline was one thing but traveling into another world, this could go well beyond her imaginations.

Her thoughts about the consequences of time traveling was quickly cut short as she heard another series of explosions erupting into distance to which she assumed that the dragons had once again repeated their onslaught against the earth.

Come to think about it, she had yet to know about the real situation in this world. She knows that she doesn't have the right to know things since this was completely unrelated to her but she couldn't help but to at least know some little information of what's going on.

And by the looks of it, this world was seemingly ending just like hers.

She doesn't see any bodies anywhere as it was only full of rocks and large debris from structures. The sky is quite different from theirs as it was completely dyed in crimson red together with the moon itself which was also drowned in the same color. A great number of dragons flying in the skies added more chaos from above as they all rained down their roars separately in many different places.

The sight of the unknown kingdom can still be seen from the broken house as Lucina tried to peek from the broken window to scan her surroundings. The smell of smoke and burning wood entered her nose and she couldn't help but cough roughly from it.

Everything was completely destroyed here. This world is nothing more but a red wasteland. There are no humans around her vicinity and this world could've been mistaken for a land of dragons. Then again, she had to disregard that assumption since the sight of the kingdom supported an evidence that there is human civilization present in this world.

She'll just have to make her way towards it and seek some help without revealing herself as someone from another world.

Honestly, she got no other choice but to follow that suggestion. Who else she could possibly turn into? She would've died if she tried to bother one of the dragons. They would just as soon as kill her than rather talk to her. She didn't even have the slightest clue if those creatures could speak at all, seeing so far that they only speak under deafening roars above the skies.

For now, she'll just have to gather some information about the world and avoid fighting. That's the only way she could do to survive this world.

Crouching against the wall, Lucina took another peek from the broken window as she saw the dragons began to fly towards the kingdom. It would seemed like they were attracted into something present at that place.

There's no more time to waste. With the dragons moving towards the location, she could finally use the open field to make her way towards it without having to worry about any dragons soaring above her. She grabbed her Falchion and strapped it beside her waist and began to ran as fast as she could towards the barren fields.

She gracefully jumped over obstacles, mainly from large rocks as she continue her sprint towards the kingdom where the dragons had flew off. The road was becoming clearer and clearer as she neared herself towards it.

Then suddenly as cry was heard from her vicinity as the blue-haired princess immediately stopped in her tracks and began to track the source of the cry. Her eyes shifted continuously around her surroundings as she tried to find it.

Then, she fixated her gaze towards a broken shack as she could assumed that it was the place where the cry originated.

She unsheathed her blade and began to act cautious as she neared herself to the shack. Even though she recognizes it to be a cry of a child, she had to be vigilant. This is not her world and she wouldn't be surprised if this world had many surprises left in store for her.

After a few seconds of slowly nearing herself towards the shack, she finally reaches through the door. It was partially open and she could clearly hear the cries of the child inside which slightly lowered her guard.

"Is anyone there?" Lucina called out, hoping to have received a reply from the inside. The crying stopped upon uttering her voice and in a few moments, the door finally opened as it only revealed a tiny little boy wearing in rags. The blue haired princess lowered her blade as she just simply found a kid inside.

There was nothing dangerous so she immediately lowered her guard.

"A-Are you not one of those scary monsters?" The little boy quivered as he held his hands at the door, seemingly ready to shut it in case Lucina turned out to be a threat to him.

Lucina didn't know about the monsters he was talking about as she could only sheath her blade at her waist and simply waved her hands innocently at the boy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you... okay? I'm not a monster..." Lucina replied with a soft smile as she crouched down to meet the boy's height.

It took only a few seconds for the boy to loosened his tense and finally opened the door widely and believed her.

"O-Okay... ..." Came the silent reply.

Lucina stood up and opened the door widely and could only see a small room full of broken tools and objects. Judging from the looks of it, she could only assume that the little boy was scavenging some materials from the outside while avoiding the dragons.

She went inside and followed the boy before closing the door. A strange-looking ball of light is seen floating in the ceiling to which she found it quite interesting to observe at. It didn't require any support as it was only floating above them like a levitating ball.

"Umm... what are you doing here all by yourself?" She then began to ask curiously as she found the boy seemingly tired after seeing him resting himself over a small make-shift bed made of sticks and ropes with a small dirtied mattress placed above it.

"I-I don't know... ... I don't even know what to do anymore... ..." The little boy replied with a depressing tone before coming to a small sob as he began to shed tears from his eyes.

Lucina stopped her current doings as she focused her attention over to the kid who was sobbing once again. She didn't know the reason of why he was crying but she knew that he was suffering. She didn't waste a second and finally proceeded to the bed and sat beside the kid who was still crying in his eyes.

Even though she was a stranger, she did what any person would do if times like these happen around her; she slowly reached forth her arms and wrapped themselves over to the kid to comfort him.

"It's okay... You're safe now... There's nothing to fear okay?" She tried to use the best of her words to calm him down but the boy didn't stop.

"No one is safe... Everyone is dead... Onee-chan and Kaa-san are dead because of those monsters outside... I don't have anyone..." He muttered continuously as he was overwhelmed with depression despite her comfort.

"Tell me what happened? What's going on?" She asked curiously about the situation. Fortunately, the boy managed to calm down and tried to hold off his tears. Lucina let go of her hold from the little boy as she wanted to give him some space to explain.

"Everyone's dead... ... No one really knew that they existed..."

"What do you mean they existed?" She asked curiously. The little boy took a few seconds to calm himself before uttering the fearful word.

"D-Dragons... ..."

"Dragons?" Lucina tried for confirmation to which the boy simply nodded in response as he began to shiver in fright after hearing such a word.

"T-They all appeared in the skies and began destroying everything... Everyone tried to fight back but they're too much powerful... M-My father was a knight, he.. ... ... fought for us till the very end. But it was still hopeless, everyone's gone even though we have mages."

"So the dragons aren't from this world?" She once again asked, only getting the boy to nod meekly. This is the first information she managed to get from this world and it seems that she could finally put some pieces together, concerning the dragons and the door portal. In addition to that, she finally confirmed that there are humans living in this world as she regarded the little boy to be the first human she encountered upon setting foot on this world.

However, the situation around here was as grave as her world. And it would seemed that they're facing a greater enemy and was totally unprepared for it.

For some reason, she could feel slightly disturbed about the door portal that she saw back then.

"Are... ...there any humans still alive around here?"

The boy was little disturbed about her question in humans but decided to disregard it and answered right away.

"I-I don't know... ... The only ones who took the fight were the mages at the kingdom... But I knew that they didn't stand a chance since it was all over anyway."

"I see that the dragons are flying over there by now... Which means the fight isn't over right? Someone must be still fighting against them." Lucina tried to put up a bright smile and give him some hope but the kid simply shook his head down in defeat and despair.

Another large explosion erupted into distance, prompting Lucina to walk over to the door and peek at the outside. She looked to the red skies as she could still see the dragons heading their way towards the kingdom.

"I'm going over there." Lucina suggested as she turned her gaze towards the kid who still had his head down for quite some time now.

"To Mercurius?"

"Yes... Do you want to come? We could find some help there."

He didn't speak for a moment before finally looking up to the blue-haired princess with a sad smile written on his face.

"I-It's okay... I'm fine to be here... You go on ahead onee-san..." The boy declined the offer.

"If you come with me, I can get you somewhere safe... Plus, you are all alone here." She insisted.

"Please don't worry about me... ... If you wanted to go, then go. I'll be alright here."

"Why aren't you going?"

The boy only fell silent as he kept sitting on the bed with his head hung low once again.

Lucina could not understand the reason of his persistent denial as she wanted him to come along and help him find other humans to take care of him. Even though, she's not from this world, she still wanted to help the people around here. This particular situation reminded her people back at Ylisse.

"Please just go and I hope you find what you're looking for onee-san... And. . . . . .thank you for accompanying me." The boy suddenly lifted his head with a sad smile to which made the blue-haired princess to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Okay... But please, promise me that you'll keep safe okay?" Lucina spoke only getting the boy to nod briefly before opening the door and slowly went outside once again. She gave one last glance at the boy sitting on the bed before bidding him farewell and finally sprinted again to continue her journey towards the kingdom.

..

..

The boy simply waved back until the blue-haired princess was gone... He closed his eyes once again and began to rest in the mattress with a smile written on his face. Then a moment sooner, a small tear flowed down from his eyes as he was content of his fate.

"Thank you onee-san..." He spoke with a sad smile as he clutched his right abdomen to which he felt it cold. He weakly placed his hands above him and saw blood in it.

Then all of a sudden, his body became weak and his hands immediately gave up as if his strength had completely diminished in an instant. He can't move any muscle as he felt his whole body limp and could only move his head facing towards the lacrima-powered ball above him before giving his one last smile at the world.

"Kaa-san... ... ... Onee-chan... ... ..."

He muttered the names of his family before closing his eyes and finally went silent as he finally passed away from the world.

..

..

..

Lucina sneaked through a giant boulder from the side of the road as she tried to conceal herself from the dragons above her. She was almost nearing herself towards the kingdom as she could finally see it clearly from her distance.

Again, she clutched her blade cautiously as she tried to make herself prepared if hell breaks loose. She looked again towards the road and tried to scan her surroundings for any sign of enemies or possibly some friendly humans that can help her and the kid back at the shack but she saw nothing.

She gritted her teeth again as she went back to cover herself.

Come to think of it, did Severa and the others got pulled into this world by any chance? She knows that it was quite inappropriate to suggest something like that but in her case, she was pulled right into it. It could be possible for them to be sucked in as well.

And if that's the case, where are they?

They shouldn't have too far even though they went in first. She'd hate to assume that they might have ended being killed by these beings.

Lucina shook her head sideways as she tried to shake off the disturbing thought. No, she knows that they're still alive and she knows them all too well. They wouldn't go down in a fight like this.

Setting her thoughts about her friends aside, she returned her focus back at the situation at hand.

She took off again in fast pace as she sprinted towards the kingdom to seek some help. There's no more time to waste. If the portal sends a dragon unto this world minute by minute then the situation will definitely get out of hand and her chances in returning back to the portal will greatly decrease.

After a few minutes, she finally reached to the kingdom though her eyes suddenly widen in shock as she managed to see its whole state. The walls of the kingdom are crumbling as the flames continued to burn the whole place. Debris are everywhere and houses are being torn apart from the roars of the dragons.

Lucina could only watch in horror as she finally saw multiple bodies of knights in the vicinity as she entered the entrance. Most of them are all burnt which she assumed that it came from the dragons while some are crushed from the giant debris falling atop of them.

"H-Horrible..." She could only look away at the gruesome sight.

...

...

Then an immense powerful beam of fire was shot out from the skies. But before it made contact to the ground, the streams of flames were immediately pulled into a spiral fashion until it diminished completely, negating the intensity of the roar itself.

The blue-haired princess was slightly confused at the sight as she didn't know what really happened.

Soon afterwards, she heard a loud shout coming from the place where the roar was dissipated. Her eyes finally fixed on the sight of a pink-haired man soaring towards the sky. Her eyes suddenly widen in surprise as the man fiercely collided himself towards a dragon's belly as he turned into a flaming meteor, which prompted it to fall down to the ground.

The dragons were seemingly taunted by the man's display of power since he was able to take down one of their brethren in just one strike. All of them are fixated towards the pink-haired man who was taunting them with a smug grin.

"What's wrong?! Can't even kill one dragonslayer? Of course you can't, you're dragons. And I am a dragonslayer which means I get to kill you with this hands!" The pink-haired man began to challenge the giant creatures.

"Natsu... this isn't the time to be fooling around... We're merely stalling them to lure them away from Lucy.." A blue feline spoke behind him who was also carrying him up in the air with the use of its wings.

The young mage, Natsu simply looked back at the cat with a serious look.

"I know that's why I'm taunting them to focus themselves only to us. Let's go Happy."

"Aye!" Happy simply spoke briefly as he began to use his wings to fly swiftly in between the dragons to confuse them. Natsu on the other hand, used his powers to bring down as many dragons as he can.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The pinkette shouted in frustration as he engulfed his hands in flames before delivering a devastating punch towards the back of a dragon that sends it down the ground in a powerful force.

"I'm not done yet you bastards! We're ain't losing yet!" Natsu shouted in anger as he faced another group of dragons, charging up their roars simultaneously against him.

"Natsu! Watch out!" The blue Exceed warned as he saw their combined attacks.

"Heh... Not gonna work!"

The fire dragonslater simply stood there, waiting for them to attack him with their roars. It only took a few seconds before the finally let out their devastating roars towards the mage. Soon after, Natsu and Happy were engulfed in a giant flaming explosion as the roars connected to each other that produced a more powerful attack.

The force of the roar was so intense that it shook the ground violently that reaches even to Lucina who was trying to hold on to a structure to regain her composure.

After a few moments, the giant explosion was easily negated as it was wholly absorbed once again by the pink-haired dragonslayer and ate it to replenish his power.

"Thanks for the meal... ... I'm all fired up!" Natsu clashed his fists together in flames as he could only grin in satisfaction of his recent power-up.

Just as he was about to clash against them, Happy immediately interrupted him.

"Natsu! Lucy's in danger!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the some other place in Mercurius...**_

A blonde girl lay sitting on the ground as she witnessed everything crumble around her. The magnificent sight of the once beautiful Mercurius was turned into a smoking ruin as dragons rain down their fires in it, burning everything from the ground. Bodies lay scattered around her as she could recognize some of them as they were her friends.

"Erza... Juvia... Wendy... Gray... Everyone..." Lucy cried as she muttered the names of her fallen comrades from the battle against the dragons. It was useless, they don't have the power to destroy them all. Even though, the kingdom has called onto them for aid against the incoming battle, they never expected it to be so hard for them. They couldn't even take one dragons down by themselves.

The only thing that can only stand against these beings are dragonslayers.

It wasn't enough... With every moment they put down one dragon, another goes through the Eclipse Gate. Dragonslayers aren't durable enough to keep up the fight for too long. Unless they close the portal, they were at a complete disadvantage.

Upon mentioning the dragonslayers, Lucy looked over to the blue-haired girl lie dead on the ground with multiple burning scars present in some parts of her body. Her clothes were tattered, mainly due to the intense heat she had probably endured from the fight against the dragons.

The celestial mage could only sob as she tried to place the girl into a more comfortable position despite of her being lifeless on the ground.

"Wendy... What have they done to you?" Lucy spoke frighteningly as she looked around to other bodies that lay around her.

"Why did we have to suffer like this?" She cried once again as she couldn't believe what she was seeing today.

Her grief was momentarily cut short as a dragon noticed her presence and mercilessly threw a huge ball of fire. She closed her eyes as she waited her imminent death. But just as the fire came close to her, a person hastily stood in front of her to block the attack itself. It only took a few seconds for her to recognize the person as the flames began to whirl around to its mouth, seemingly negating the attack itself.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Lucy..." Natsu paused as he patted his stomach from the huge powerup he got from it.

"This bastard... ... ... Hey you! Don't feel so cocky after everything you've done here..."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail mage... Dragonslayer!" He shouted briefly as he coated his body in flames. The dragons simply roared in anger against the pinkette.

"Natsu..." Lucy muttered. The fire dragonslayer looked back at her with a confident smile.

"Sorry I took so long... Don't worry, I'll protect you. Happy, look after her..." He replied as he ordered his blue Exceed to which he followed immediately moving over to the blond mage for protection.

Natsu then began to look back at the dragon.

"Heh, I forgot to thank you for the meal so I'm just gonna say this. . . . . I'm all fired up!"

After his statement, he charged in head on towards the dragon to begin their battle.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu gave a combination of dragonslaying attack at the dragon to which it roared in pain as it flew back into the sky to avoid the pinkette. Fortunately, Natsu was able to get himself together with the dragon in the air where he begins his never-ending onslaught against them.

He propelled himself towards another dragon as he coated his feet in flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu engulfed himself in flames and devastatingly headbutts himself towards another dragon which sends it down to the ground. He was not yet done as he clasped his hands in fire and pointed it towards another dragon.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** The dragons were simply stunned as the ball of fire collided to them and got them falling to the ground due to the intense power of the flames shot towards them.

Lucy and Happy watched helplessly as they witnessed Natsu take down one dragon after another. However, his efforts are seemed hopeless as the dragons who took his attack simply recovered and joined once again in the skies to kill the annoying dragonslayer.

"Natsu... It's impossible. We can't win." She sobbed as Happy tried to comfort her.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet! I can still fight." Natsu shouted fiercely to the skies as he breathe fire to bring down more dragons until one of them managed to knock him off with a powerful whiplash with its scaly tail and sends him straight to the ground near the two.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy could only shout in worry as the fire dragonslayer crashed down to the ground with that seemingly deadly force. Their worries were slightly washed away as Natsu emerged from the rubble with multiple scratches in his body. The two could only watch him as he tried moving into his own battle stance and faced towards the dragon with determination.

"I'm not gonna run away... I'm not going down without a fight and I will never go back on my word. That's why I'll fight to the very end!" Natsu shouted as four dragons landed in front of him, ready to cut him down.

"Lucy... Levy knows a way to fix everything. I need you to get to her outside of Crocus. She needs to see you right away.." He suddenly spoke which slight surprised the blonde mage.

"Levy's alive?"

"Barely... Now get going Lucy. She think that you are the one who can save the world right now..."

"She said that?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know but if it means saving everyone then you'll have to go now... I'll stay here and try to stall them in order for you to get away." He proposed. Lucy could only shout out in disbelief after hearing such a stupid idea coming from the fire dragonslayer.

"No way! You're coming with me Natsu.. We can do this.. Don't throw away your life!"

"I'm not throwing it away... I'm merely lending it to help you Lucy..." He solemnly spoke which didn't help her to calm down at any moment.

"But-" She was cut off when Natsu suddenly interrupted her with his fierce voice.

"GO! LUCY! Change the future... I've lost too many of our friends and I'm not losing you and Levy too..." He paused.

"Just go Lucy... This is the only way... Like I said, I won't run away anymore."

Lucy couldn't hold her tears anymore as she began to cry in front of him as she was greatly saddened about the harsh decision he just made. She doesn't want lose him too. She also lost everyone and losing the one who invited her to Fairy Tail and showed her many things about the world will cause her too much grief.

"Natsu..." She sobbed as she called out his name to which he only slightly smiled before moving over to her and patted her head for reassurance.

"Don't worry Lucy... I'm not gonna go away. Me and Happy are right beside you... We'll keep you safe. I know it's not the right thing but it's the only way. You're the only one who can change our future Lucy. Believe in yourself." He spoke words of comfort and courage as he patted her head for a few more seconds before looking back at the four dragons waiting for him.

"Happy... You go with Lucy... With your help, she can make there in time.

"N-Natsu but that's-"

"I'm counting on you Happy..." He smiled as he gave his one last glance to his tow friends who were simply shocked at him.

"This isn't the end of us... We'll meet again Happy, Lucy." And with that, he immediately took off to face the dragons, leaving the two in the dust.

He wasn't sure about his words back there because he knew that this will be his last battle. Nevertheless, he will fight to the very end with all his might. He's never gonna let this bastards get away with it.

For his friends, his family and for Fairy Tail, he will fight!

"BRING IT ON! ! !" Natsu shouted as the dragons roared their breaths simultaneously towards the pinkette which engulfed him in a large dome of fire. Then again, the fire was simply absorbed once again as Natsu easily ate the flames and granted him huge amounts of power reserves to fight them in a much longer time.

"Let's go!"

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** Sparks of lightning circled over to Natsu's flames as he was enveloped in two destructive elements and began to fight the dragons once again.

The dragons simply roared as they disregarded his transformation and continued to shoot him with their own respective roars. But just as they were about to attack, Natsu instantly disappeared into a crimson blur as he dashed towards them in high speed that caused them to panic at his inhumane speed. And in just a few seconds, the dragonslayer was already behind a dragon's back before clasping his right fist with lightning enhanced flames and proceeded to attack.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

A huge column of lightning and flames erupted from the dragon's back that caused him to roar in pain and fall to the ground, defeated in just one strike. Natsu didn't waste any time as he moved over to the other dragons before inhaling a huge amount of power inside his dragon lungs.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted as an enormous stream of flames and lightning shot out from his mouth that easily engulfed the three dragons, sending them far away towards where the roar was headed to.

Other dragons were startled as they felt a powerful roar emanating from the ground and couldn't help but roar in anger as they saw four of their brethrens are easily defeated by one human. Lucina had to cover herself as the roar passed through near her which made the ground shake violently. Lucy and Happy were able to see the roar from above as they couldn't help but worry about the fire dragonslayer.

"Natsu..."

.

.

.

The roar died down as it revealed a large destroyed path where the three dragons once stood at. Natsu smirked as he was able to defeated in a form like this. However, using this power greatly gives him a strain despite all the flames he had absorbed so far from them.

The dragons all focused their attention to him as he had managed to catch their attention by displaying the full extent of his power.

"What? Are you all scared for seeing me take down four of your own that easily? I'm just warming up!" Natsu mocked them as he released his Lightning Flame Dragon mode once again to face the incoming wave of dragons coming from the sky.

"Don't underestimate the power of the dragonslayer!" He shouted valiantly as he delivered a powerful uppercut to one of the dragon's jaw which sends it propelling towards the other dragons despite its size.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu both used many combinations of his magic as he took down one after another. The other dragons were simply watching in awe as they saw one human was able to fight off against them despite being alone.

Lucina simply peeked through the sky and watched the mysterious man fighting them off on equal ground. It was a spectacular sight despite their powers. But in most times, she had been watching the pinkette for quite some time from the moment she saw him fight to protect his other two friends.

 _'S-Such display of power...'_ She thought out in disbelief as she saw him take down another dragon though she noticed that he was already reaching his limit.

She saw him knelt down on the ground as he slightly tried to overcome his sudden exhaustion. Natsu wasn't used in depleting his magical reserves in a short time. Even though he held an immense amount of stamina, using his dual element form still burns a lot of energy from him.

He stood again and jumped high in the air as he clashed again with the dragons. He skillfully delivers one attack after another that slightly irritated the dragons just because they couldn't get rid one dragonslayer. With their combined efforts they all charged up their roars once again solely at the pinkette that made Lucina widen her eyes in shock.

The combined roar seemed to be more powerful than the previous ones since many of the dragons were focused on the pinkette.

And in just a few moments, they all let out their breaths and shot out large streams of flames towards the pinkette.

"Watch out!" Lucina involuntarily shouted from her hidden position to alarm the pinkette who seemed to be preoccupied with the other dragons fighting him.

But it was too late. Natsu and the other dragons fighting him were engulfed in a nuclear-sized explosion as both roars connected to each other and seemingly destroyed everything. Lucina had to cover herself in a nearby wall as the shockwaves followed after the explosion. The ground shook violently as the explosion continued further.

The dragons were content to see the plan had worked and the pinkette was no more however, their plan proved wrong as the nuclear-sized explosion began to spiral around in one place. They all growled in anger as the explosion was contained by Natsu which consequently, replenished his power at full max.

"That was one big hell of meal... I gotta thank you all for that... I'm all fired up!"

He suddenly flared up in all of his magical reserves as lightning and flames engulfed his whole body. The intensity of the two elements was so strong that it lifted several rubble around him as he began to tapped into his strongest form once again.

Lucina watched in awe as the pink-haired mage continued to gather more power to match that of the dragons. Her eyes suddenly widen in shock as scale markings began to form up in his arms. Despite his unknown transformation, she could see the confident look plastered on Natsu's face as he battles the dragons for the last time.

"Haaaaaaahhh! ! ! !" Natsu shouted as his flames glowed brighter and hotter which alerted many dragons as they felt an immense pressure coming from the dragonslayer.

He finally attained Dragon Force in combination of his dual element mode. He never really attempted to do both since it required him lots of power to activate them at the same time. Needless to say, it was pretty badass in his account. He didn't waste any time as he began to charge up his roar.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar! ! !"** Suddenly, an enormous wave of fire and lightning bursts out from Natsu's mouth as it began its way towards the skies, hitting many dragons who were unfortunate to be in its range. The dragons could only watch as some of their brethren fell down to the ground after the devastating attack.

They all focused themselves towards the pinkette as they had perceived him as a threat to their world domination. And in just like that, they all landed around the dragonslayer.

"Bring it on! I'm the one you want! If you want me then come and get me!" He taunted as he propelled himself in the air before slamming his fist again to one of the dragons head straight to the ground before disappearing into a crimson blur and landed another blow to the other.

He continued to use everything in his power to knock them all out but they were too many. A dragon managed to sneak behind him and began to deliver a deadly whiplash against his back when suddenly a silver blur appeared before them and carried Natsu away from the attack which saved him from getting severely injured. His eyes suddenly looked down as he saw the dragons roaring themselves in anger.

"Are you okay Natsu?" A familiar voice sounded behind him which prompted him to look back and saw Happy carrying him to the skies.

"Happy?! I told you to come with Lucy. Where did you leave her?"

"I already done it... That's why I came all the way here to pick you up Natsu... Levy and Lucy wanted you to come back now since everything has already started."

"I'm not going with them Happy..."

"Huh?"

"The reason why I stayed here is to draw their attention to me while Lucy gets to prepare for herself with Levy..." He paused.

"... I figured that I will not come out here alive so that's why I sent you together with Lucy in order for you to live Happy."

"Well I guess it's fine this way..." Happy suddenly spoke with any hint of shock or disbelief written on his tone.

"What the hell are you saying Happy? Don't you see? We're gonna die here."

"Aye, that's why I'm saying that it's fine alright? A dragonslayer and his Exceed must stay together till the end. Am I right?" He smiled. Natsu was shocked since he heard this words coming from his all-time partner. He could see him crying while still putting up a sad smile, trying to encourage himself despite their grave situation.

"T-That's why, we'll fight together to the very end even if this would be our last battle Natsu!"

The fire dragonslayer could only smile in content as he simply patted his head.

"Thanks Happy... Whatever happens, we'll fight with all we've got."

"Aye!"

"Let's go hunt some dragons!"

The two partners went all out in the battle as they faced the enemy again for the last time. This is will be their final battle as partners. There's no going back now. This is all for the sake of their future.

For Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gramps and every other people who were still fighting for their lives, they will show them how to defy their fate.

The two had seemingly entered to a never ending battle between them and the dragons as Natsu and Happy used all their power to keep them off at bay. With every move they take, Natsu felt his body getting weaker and weaker as his body was reaching its limit to which he was unable to use his dual element anymore without charging while Happy's movements have become slower, making them an easy target for deadly physical attacks.

Due to their diminishing strengths, Natsu and Happy were severely injured as they received a deadly blow from one of the dragons with the use of its scaly hide to swipe them away from the battlefield and landed near towards the door portal.

Lucina widened her eyes in surprise as she saw him plunge himself straight to the ground before sprinting towards him.

Natsu struggled to get himself up as his injuries caused him an immense amount of pain all over his body. His transformation was long gone and the scaly marks have finally receded back underneath his skin, reverting him back to normal. He looked over to the next pile of rubble a few feet from him as he saw his buddy lying down on the ground with his wings severely damaged. His body was full of scratches and bruises which can be compared to him as well.

"H-Happy..." He stuttered as he tried to get himself over to him.

Then suddenly, a dragon landed before them as it began to glare its menacing eyes over the downed duo. It was merely looking at them as if it was examining them. After a few seconds, it finally raised its giant claws above the two, seemingly wanting to crush them in its weight.

But just as he was about to stomp on them, a silver blur appeared between them as Lucina had jumped over to the dragon's head before impaling one of its eyes with her blade.

 **ROAR***

The dragon screamed in pain as his eyes was easily taken out from one of the human, stunning him in the process. Lucina didn't waste any time as she began to support the wounded dragonslayer in her arms while carrying the Exceed in her other arm.

"H-Happy... P-Please save him..." Natsu whispered as he tried to keep his senses open despite his injuries. His eyes were simply locked over to the Exceed who was still unmoving.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here..." Lucina spoke as she slowly dragged the two of them towards the door portal. However, just as they're about to enter, A couple of mysterious people emerged from the same to which Lucina immediately recognizes them from their appearances.

"Risen!? How did they got here?" Lucina spoke in disbelief as she found them emerging from the portal one by one.

 _'Could it be that they were also pulled into the same portal as I am?'_ She tried to look for an explanation from their unexpected arrival. It would seemed like they managed to follow her to the Outrealms but she was sure that the portal was already shrinking the moment she finally stepped into it. It would be impossible to fit themselves at that time.

This must be Grima's doing. If he managed to contain the portal open then she must make haste back towards the present world and warned the people of the dangers ahead.

"Don't worry yourself about me... J-Just get out of the kingdom and save yourselves. I was glad that I'm able to help my friends to the very end..." Natsu then spoke as he could finally see the unknown person carrying him though her face was concealed by the mask.

"You're not going to die here... You fought for your world and for your friends. If you start giving up now, your action will be for naught. That's why you must live!" Lucina spoke firmly as she slowly lay the two of them down before unsheathing her blade, pointed towards the Risen.

"Grrrr! !" The Risen could only growl menacingly at Lucina as they began to charge and try to kill her once again.

Lucina simply sidestepped from the incoming attack and returned a backhanded slash against it before dissipating into nothingness. Without a moment to waste, she dashed towards them in a seemingly silver blur which confused them before releasing a barrage of slashes that easily killed the remaining enemy.

She immediately returned back to the two and began to drag them towards the portal.

"W-Who are you?" Natsu tried to speak, though he expected no answer coming from the mysterious person.

"You may call me Marth... Now let's hurry."

"T-To where?"

"To Ylisse... Live for me Natsu." Lucina spoke.

"W-Where is that?"

"You find out soon enou-" Lucina had to stopped as she instantly raised her blade behind her to block an incoming attack from one of the Risen. It would seemed that some of them were already setting foot in the world when she was trying to plan her escape. She had to look back towards the two as she struggled to hold off the Risen threatening to cut her in half. Her eyes soon shifted over towards the field and saw multiple Risen troops making their way back towards the portal. Behind them also was the dragon that she managed to wound one of its eyes.

"M-Marth... ..." Natsu spoke weakly as he tried to help himself back up but was no use.

Lucina gritted her teeth as she had to make a split-second decision to save Natsu and Happy. With one mighty shove, she pushed away the Risen and slashed its chest, dissipating infront of her. She then turned over to Natsu and Happy and shoved them towards the portal, thereby entering it.

"I'll promise to meet you again... Just look after yourself okay?" Lucina reminded the fire dragonslayer as she simply smiled before looking back at the Risen who were coming towards her.

Natsu doesn't have the strength to move as he could only watch Marth fight the unknown creatures all by himself until his vision was enveloped in a bright light.

The last thing he saw was the strand of blue hair cascading down as Marth unveiled his mask at the last second. He didn't manage to see his face as his eyes finally gave up and finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys. Chapter 2 is done. And before you could ask, yes. Natsu was sent into Ylisse to the present timeline.**

 **Okay, some explanations.**

 **Regarding Natsu arrival to the FE world, I think he might have gone back early since Marth stayed behind to stall them which kinda answers her late arrival to the present world Ylisse which will be revealed in the later chapters. So again, sorry for those who were expecting Natsu to stay in his world but this is the true decision that I made so far.**

 **More will be revealed on the next chapter so look forward to it.**

 **That's it for now guys. See you on the next chappy! :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	3. Stumbling unto a New World

**A/N: Hello again guys, wiErD here. Back with another chapter.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FE and FT together with its contents. All goes to their own respective owners which I always give credit for making this wonder game and story.**

* * *

 **- Stumbling unto a New World -**

Natsu felt himself floating in the endless fleet of dreams. He couldn't tell much of what's happening as he continued to fly around the luminescent river of colors. His eyes were groggy as his strength had depleted entirely from his last fight against the dragons. The silence of the place was the only thing he can hear as there was no sound emitting from everywhere. It's like a chamber without sound.

 _Is this the end? Will I ever see my friends again?_

His thoughts played out inside his mind as he tried to recall all the things that happened before he stumbled here. He couldn't see the very end of the place as he endlessly felt himself floating to the stream though without water pushing him.

His body was numb, devoid of any pain he felt from his fight even at the slightest hint.

 _'Is this what death feels like?'_

Again, his thoughts began to recall everything back from his fight from the dragons. There he saw himself fighting them to the very end as he poured out every bit of his power to stall them from getting into Lucy.

Remembering the name of his best friend, he cringed despite his numbness. It wasn't a pain from his body but a pain in his heart. With that name, he was able to remember every memories he had shared with her together with his other friends to which he began to remember one by one.

"Erza. . . Gray. . . Wendy. . . Happy. . ." The names of his friends was spoken out from his mouth as his memories recalled them of their times he had shared with them but he also remembered of their harsh fate during the battle of the dragons.

He did everything. He fought everything in his power and yet he failed to save every one of them. There's nothing he could do despite his power. He hated to see that their fates have been that way. His family, friends and comrades all died protecting their world from the cruelty of destiny itself.

If he'd been more vigilant about what was going to happen, if he had been more powerful to stop Rogue from opening that door, they could've avoided a ruinous future and he wouldn't have to suffer seeing his loved ones die in front of him one by one.

"I'm sorry Lucy. . . . . . I wasn't able to keep my promise." He whispered solemnly as he could not return back to her with his promise.

"The future of our world rests in your hands Lucy. . . . . . . I believe in you. . . All of us believe in you." Natsu could feel his strength fading away as his body suddenly became limp and his injuries had taken the toll on him.

His vision began to blur as his body suddenly became limp and slowly went into unconsciousness.

The only thing he could remember was the voice of the mysterious person saying him to live on. The swaying blue-hair was the only thing he could remind himself of that person. He chuckled lightly despite his waning strength and finally smiled with his eyes closed, completely content of what the future may hold in store for him.

"M-Marth. . . . . It's just a silly wish."

Just as he began to fall into a state of unconsciousness, a faint light emerged through the very end of the tunnel as his body was seemingly pulled into it. The light grew brighter and began to expand as Natsu entered through it and began to disappear as the light swallowed him whole and bathe him in shimmering light.

His endless travel has come to an end.

.

.

* * *

 _ **In a grassy plain...**_

The fresh breeze of wind swept through the plains as the green grass simply danced in its direction, creating a pleasant sound that anyone may define it to be a sign of serenity and tranquility. The warm light of the sun shone throughout the earth as animals simply let themselves bathe in the warmth of the ball of light above them. Trees of different kind flourished as it breeds different kinds of fruits that are very delicious to taste. Mountains are seen from afar as the plains spread over a couple of miles towards a thick forest that separates it between the mountain ranges.

Nature had seemed to have flourished here.

As animals continue to live their lives contently in different parts of the plain, a farmer together with a boy seemed to be in the area, harvesting fruits on a nearby tree.

The farmer simply wore simple clothes with a rake strapped behind his back together with a small pack wrapped around it. The boy on the other hand was also wearing some simple clothes together with the farmer as they all lived a simple life, working hard to provide them food and other essential needs for their survival.

However, the two seemed content as they bear a bright smile as they walked down to the field in search for a new tree to be worth harvested for.

"Father! Look I found one!" The boy simply beamed as he pointed his finger towards another tree from the distance.

The farmer simply looked around and followed his gaze towards the same tree the boy pointed before making a small smile as he pats his son's head.

"Good job son... Now let's hurry and get some fruits and head back to the town. Your mother won't be pleased if she found out that you came along with me."

"Sure father!" The two simply walked their way towards the tree and began to climb its trunk before plucking out some of the fruits that grew bountiful over past couple of months.

Each of them were thrown into a basket at the ground to where the two seemed to place their harvested fruits. The boy continued to pluck each fruit until he saw an unfamiliar figure lying on the grass just a few meters away from the tree. He peered over while holding unto a branch to get a better look which prompted the father to look at his son.

"What's wrong?"

"Father look! There's someone over there. He seems to be-" He stopped midway as he made a shocking gasp before covering his hands and closed his eyes. The farmer looked over to the figure lying at the fields and could not help but shield his son from the shocking sight.

"Ned... I want you to get back to the town and tell your mother that I'm coming home later..." The father spoke firmly.

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright. I'm just gonna check it out... If it's dangerous, I'll join you as soon as I can."

The boy simply nodded as he turned around and went down from the tree before grabbing the basket and went back to the town, leaving his father behind. The farmer took out his rake as he also went down from the tree and began to move over to the suspicious lying figure situated in the grassy fields, unmoving from his current position.

He made his way slowly towards the person as he began to see some of his prominent features. He was a young man with unusual clothes, consisting a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat left open as it exposes his chest which sustained many scratches from unknown reasons. The same color outline was also displayed on his trousers as it bears a black cloth with knee-length trousers together with it. But the most prominent feature was his pink hair as it smoothly swayed from the gentle breeze of the wind.

The farmer simply lowered his weapon as he took a careful look of the stranger. He wasn't like those Plegian bandits he'd seen on the roads but he was sure he ain't like Ylissean either, judging from his clothes and his odd features.

Beside him was a small blue cat, wearing small green backpack strapped in its back as he was seen lying face-first to the ground. Like the pink-haired stranger, it must've suffered many injuries as he could see scratches and gashes all over its body. What's more unusual is that it bears a pair of white feathered wings, severely tattered and torn.

The farmer didn't hesitated for a second as he began to throw down his rake and went over to the young man who was still breathing faintly despite his injuries.

He took out a small white cloth from his pack and wrapped it around his stomach where most of the wounds are. The young man cringed in pain as he began to feel his pain once again, surprising the farmer.

"Easy... You're injured. Don't move just yet..." The man simply spoke to which the pink-haired man listened as he had no choice but to comply. His eyes slowly opened only to see the body of his best friend, prompting him to move his body towards it.

"Woah woah... Just calm down while I patch you up... I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Please, don't mind me... J-Just save Happy..." The man spoke weakly before going into unconsciousness due to the pain.

The farmer didn't understand of what he said but he assumed that the name of the cat was probably Happy so he simply took out a spare cloth to wrapped it around the cat's head in hopes of easing their pain.

He carried the cat in his left arm before carrying the young man into his back with the help of his other arm. He carried the rake and his pack and slowly carried the two back towards town.

"Don't worry, we'll get you healed up in no time... What's your name young man?" He looked behind his back and towards the exhausted pinkette.

"N-Natsu... ..."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in the plain fields...**_

"C-Chrom! We have to do something!" A girl spoke out in worry as she asked her companion who seemingly replied back soon after she spoke.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know!" The girl panicked, only to exclaim afterwards as she and the other man looked in surprise at the figure before them, waking up from his slumber.

"I see you're awake now..." The man spoke as he looked over to the person who woke up from the fields only to rub his own eyes due to his grogginess. He seemed have been wearing some type of blue armor with multiple silver outlines situated in its lower part. His upper clothes is designed with one sleeveless part on the left and other, with one long sleeve that covers his arm completely together with a dark-blue glove. A sheath is seen in his left waist as it encased an odd-looking sword which is safe to assume that the man knows combat very well.

The girl on the other hand, wore a yellow dress with a hoop skirt situated inside to stiffened the gown itself. She wore a pair of pigtails on both sides of her hair which is slightly tangled on edges. She also wore a leather cloth situated on her stomach despite wearing a dress. A staff with an light blue orb is seen in her hands as she held behind her back, looking over to the sleepy figure.

She made a reassuring smile as she began to speak.

"Hey there..." The girl chuckled.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know... Give me your hand." The blue haired man offered his hand as the figure simply took and began to pull himself up to stand with his help.

Upon standing up, the figure simply scratched his head and simply dusted off his robe from the dirt before looking back to the two persons who found him. He looked around and saw another man which is quite different from the two, judging from his apparel which is some sort of a steel armor that covered much of his body except the head. An armored horse is also seen beside him which the figure assumed that he was a knight.

"Are you alright?" The blue-haired man asked.

"Y-Yes... Thank you Chrom..." The white-haired man spoke unknowingly upon uttering the name of a somehow familiar name.

"Huh? So you know of me?" The man called Chrom simply pointed his finger on himself having to have learned that the mysterious man knew him in a strange way.

"Uh, no... For some reason I just remembered that name. It's strange but I don't know..." The white haired man frantically waved his hands in denial.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chrom tried asking again.

"Er, I can't really remember..." The man simply frowned.

"Hmm... ... How curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... umm... Hmm? What was it?" The white-haired man simply scratched his head in confusion upon finding himself, unable to utter his name or rather don't know it. The two could look at him in worry.

"You don't know your own name?" The blue-haired man simply asked despite the oddity of their conversation.

"I'm not sure but... I'm sorry.. I don't really know anything."

"Hey! I've heard of this. It's called amnesia!" The girl blurted out in front of them in a seemingly surprised expression. However, the armored knight simply intervened with his eyes narrowed in suspicion about the strange man.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung..." He paused.

"We're to believe that you remember milord's name but not your own? Absurd!"

"B-But I'm telling the truth! I just know his name for some unknown reasons." The white-haired man simply replied as innocently as he could despite the knight's suspicions on him.

"What if it is true, Frederick? We can't just leave him alone and confused... What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom turned towards the knight who was called Frederick with hint of denial in his assumptions.

"Just as the same milord. I must heed with caution especially to this kind of predicament. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Alright then... We'll take him back to town and sort this out there. In the meantime, you'll have to come along with us." Chrom pointed his finger over to the white-haired man who simply made a gasp of surprise.

"Wait just a moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend but I promise that no harm will ever come to you. We only need to find a suitable place where we'll hear all you have say. Now come." Chrom finished before walking ahead of them with Frederick and the girl following him. The man simply sighed in defeat as he had no choice but to comply to their orders. There's nothing he could do as he had no memories of how he got here.

The only thing that can help him now is from these three. Though he couldn't shake the fact that he knew the blue-haired man's name.

Such a strange and disturbing day for him.

* * *

 _ **At the town... (In nearby house...)**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as his body had begun to strengthen at last after hours of staying limp with no power to stand up. He looked around as he began to scan his surroundings. It only took him a few seconds before realizing that he was lying unto a bed with multiple bandages strapped around him. He got multiple bandages in his arm and one in his head. There are some small patches in his and some large white cloth strapped around his back, covering most of his injuries.

Beside in his bed was a wooden table with a small bowl filled with lukewarm water which he assumed that was used in healing up his injuries. His clothes were still intact but he noticed that some parts of them were knitted and repaired.

A soft pillow was placed in his head as it support him to rest in a perfect lying position. He looked around the room and only to find quite simple as the bed and the table are the only furniture he saw.

"You're awake..." An unfamiliar male voice resounded to his left which prompted him to look over to the source of it, only to find a man, dressed in farm clothes with a dirty white cloth placed over his neck. A tattered strawhat was seen hanging behind his back to which he put it down afterwards before going to the table and squeezed a white cloth and placed it in the pinkette's forehead.

"Who're you?" Natsu could not help but ask the man.

"I'm Kurt... I'm a farmer in these parts. You?"

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel."

"Quite an unusual name you got there? Looks like you really aren't around here in this place." Kurt continued as he proceeded in replacing the cloth in the dragonslayer's forehead.

"What happened? W-Where am I?" Natsu asked curiously as he began to sit up straight despite the cloth in his forehead.

"I should be the one asking you that... Who are you? Where did you come from?" Kurt replied before sitting into a nearby chair beside the pinkette with curious eyes.

"Er.. I-I don't remember how I got here..." Natsu spoke halfheartedly as he began to recall some events that happened before he came into this point. His mind was still groggy as he can't seem to remember clearly of what really happened.

"Well, I won't be pushing over to that... As long as you're not one of those Plegian bandits, then we'll welcome you in our town..."

"Plegian...?"

"You don't know about them?" Natsu could only nod. Kurt simply sighed as he began to explain.

"Well, they're the people in the kingdom of Plegia just west of here but most of them simply took the role as bandits and thugs to harass many villagers nearby and take away everything. I'm just scared because you might be one of them since they've been on the rise recently."

However, Natsu couldn't understand anything from it since the word Plegia was new to him or rather unknown to him. A sharp pain went through his head as he tried to grab it and slowly remembered the events that transpired back from his world and into this unknown place.

"W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Where the hell am I actually?" Natsu tried to ask.

"Umm... We're here in Ylisse." It was then something clicked into his mind as he managed to remember the word coming from the an unknown person whom he'd met briefly back when he's on the brink of death.

"Ylisse... huh?" It took him a few seconds before finally realizing.

"Hoh, this is the place where that guy Marth had told me to go..."

"Marth?" Kurt asked confusingly before being grabbed by Natsu on both sides of his shoulders as he locked his eyes unto him.

"Do you know him?"

"Marth? You mean, The Legendary Hero-King?"

"Is that what the people calls him here around these parts? Where is he? I need to speak to him right now..."

"Umm... Natsu. King Marth died a very long time ago. I'm not sure about who's Marth you're talking about but that is the only general name we know that is related to the ancient bloodline of the exalted." Kurt explained to which Natsu simply disregarded it since he doesn't know any of it.

"What do you mean?" Natsu tried to ask as his head was beginning to get confused as he continues talk more to Kurt about his questions.

"Listen Natsu... I don't know what you're referring about but it seems that you look like you need some help."

 _'I don't know if I should take it as some kind of an advice or an insult...'_ Natsu deadpanned inside his thoughts.

"Sorry... I just don't know everything that happened since I fought those creatures back at-" He stopped midway as he recalled again, another piece of his past. He looked back Kurt and began to ask forcefully.

"Fiore! Do you know where Fiore is?"

"W-Wait a second! I don't know anything about Fiore..."

"Seriously? There's no Fiore here? A nod soon followed.

"Then where the hell am I actually?! I need to return back to Lucy and the others!" He was beginning to raise his voice as his memories recalled back of his fight together with Lucy and the other surviving humans in his world. However, his question are not directly answered as Kurt simply waved his hands in denial as he doesn not know anything about what he was saying.

"Calm down, Natsu! I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What is this Fiore you speak of? Is it a place or what? And who's Lucy?" He asked but Natsu simply ignored him as he began to ponder in thought about what was happening around him. The last time he was able to remember was that he was floating into an endless pit of colors with nowhere to go.

He remembered Marth, pushing him inside the Eclipse Gate and vanished without saying another word aside from mentioning the place he was about to go.

Just what the fuck is happening right now? Is this heaven? Why aren't Lucy and the others here?

His train of thought was cut of short when a boy suddenly bursts inside by the door with a beaming smile plastered on his face.

"Father! Father! Is he awake?" The boy exclaimed, failing to notice that the pinkette was already up and was staring at him in confusion. It only took him a few seconds to analyze the situation.

"Ned... What did I tell you about knocking the door first?" Kurt simply wore a frown at Ned remembered his father's reminders.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just excited to meet him..."

"Well, he's here now, fully awake." Kurt gestured over his son over to the dragonslayer who simply passed a light wave to them.

"I-It's nice to meet you umm.." The boy paused.

"Natsu Dragneel... Just Natsu is fine with me." The pinkette simply smiled as the boy stood infront of him, examining his features.

"I-I'm Ned... Sorry for dragging you here. It was me who saw you lying on the ground injured."

"So it was you huh? Well, thanks... If it weren't for you I would've died out there." Natsu smiled in his toothy grin for the first time as Ned simply returned the gesture before going back to his father.

"I had to say Natsu... You're injuries are quite fast to heal enough when treated properly. Normally, humans would take a long time healing those kinds of wounds." Kurt pondered in thought as he looked over to his injuries which are now fully healed in just a couple of minutes.

"Ah this? It's just normal for me I guess..."

"I see..."

Not long after they began their conversation, another figure appeared over to the door which was a woman. She seemed to be wearing a simple dress with a white apron strapped in it. She looked over to the two boys and could only frown as she raised a spoon in her hand before speaking.

"Kurt, Ned... Please don't bother Natsu too much... He'd just woken up from his injuries and it's best to keep him rested to get his full energy back and you Ned, help me tend the sheep." The woman seemed to be friendly as she did not any strict tone present in her voice and only kept a calm one which slightly made the boy follow her.

"Yes, mother... I'll see you later Natsu..." Ned winked before bolting himself out of the room, leaving the two again.

"Kids... heh. Too rowdy if you ask me... Anyway, about the question, are you sure that you're feeling alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm quite alright... I just don't know where I am right now... Are there other people you've found except me?" Natsu asked curiously, making the farmer to slightly cross his arms in thought.

"Now that you think about it, we did find one but it's not a person though... It's a blue cat wearing some kind of pack behind it. He seemed to have wings and-" He was cut short when Natsu suddenly interrupted him.

"Happy? He's here?! Where is he?"

"Is that cat's name?"

"Yeah... Is he alright?" As soon the fire dragonslayer asked that, Kurt could only look at the sides, unable to answer his question which made Natsu to worry.

"Kurt?"

"You see, the moment we found you two in the fields... You were both severely injured..." He paused.

"... Your wounds are life-threatening so I had to carry you back to the town to get yourselves healed up but your cat... He... He didn't make it." Natsu could only widen his eyes in shock in disbelief as he listens to the farmer, not believing of what has happened to his partner.

"W-What are you saying?!"

"Natsu... ...I'm so sorry." Kurt spoke solemnly as he could feel the dragonslayer greatly confused and distraught about the conversation. He already assumed that the cat was somehow very close to him despite it was his first time seeing such a creature, however, he didn't seem to inhibit any danger to him or to his family so he had to help. He was shocked at first, for the cat to be able to speak and talk like a human but he seemed to be a good creature.

Kurt could remember the cat's last moments back when he was trying to take care both of them with all his might as he took out a folded paper from his pocket and handed it out to the dragonslayer.

"W-What is this?" Natsu asked despite his stuttering state.

"Your cat, Happy said it was for you... He gave it to me before he... uh." He did not continue as he simply shook his head down and stood up before walking just at the door to give him some space.

Natsu on the other hand, slowly unfolded the paper as he saw some poorly written writings which he recognized all too well. It was really his partner's writing. Even though he didn't understand much about letters and literature, the simple last words of his partner are very clear and understandable.

 _"Hey Natsu... ... I don't know if you can read this but I hope you can.. since you're_

 _stupid. I just wanted to write you this so that you'll be able to move on when the time comes_

 _for me to... well, die. I'm not saying this is goodbye. I knew you better than anybody and if I_

 _had to guess, you would be screaming in anger about me. So don't do that. We've been partners_

 _a long time and thank you for raising me up together with Lisanna. I couldn't ask better more_

 _than a great dad or a great family. I just only wish that I should've been there when you finally reunite_

 _with Igneel._ _I honestly, wanted to meet him and tell him how much awesome you are._

 _And... Sorry for breaking our promise, we said that we fight to the very end right? Well, I just_

 _have one wish for you before I go... Live on Natsu... If you die now, you wouldn't able to tell_

 _others about our story, our family, our friends... that's why... promise me that you will live on..._

 _I'm glad to have met you, Lucy, Gray and the others... I... never... hqd.. b-e-.. so..."_

The last few words of the paper were choppy as the letters seemed to be incomplete as Happy failed to finish it before finally dying. Natsu was gripping the letter tightly as tears had came out from his eyes and fell down to the paper, thus soaking it wet. He couldn't express anything else except sadness and grief even though he was yet to find the truth about what really happened to his partner.

His body was trembling as he continued to sob towards the paper before standing up and bursts towards the door which led him to another room where it consisted mostly on tables and other furnitures.

His eyes looked for a certain blue Exceed nearby and it didn't take long for him to scan around as he managed to find him, lying on a small bed with multiple bandages wrapped around his body. However, his eyes were merely closed and still as Natsu came over to him and tried to shake him up.

"H-Hey Happy... Buddy, t-tell me you're lying... Come on, wake up. We still need to return to Lucy and the others and kick some dragon ass right?" Despite his pleas, there was no response coming from the blue Exceed which made Natsu assumed for the worst.

"Y-Y-You're kidding me.. HAPPY! HEY! WAKE UP PLEASE! Don't leave me here!" Natsu screamed to the top of his lungs as he held onto his partner and tried to wake him up but it was useless.

His paws and his body are limp and lifeless as he slightly moved him from his current position. He could feel nothing from the Exceed as he couldn't sense him breathing at all and his body was slightly cold from minutes of laying still.

Natsu couldn't stop his tears as he desperately tried to wake his buddy despite the odds of knowing that it is all true. He still had hope that he will suddenly wake up and hug him like always whenever they come back from a dangerous job. He still had hope that he would still say his own very trademark of saying "Aye!" everytime they talk but there's nothing.

He couldn't be saved...

"HHHHAAAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYYYY! ! ! ! !"

Kurt could only stand at the door, wearing a sympathetic look towards the dragonslayer who was crying over his partner. He didn't know much about them but he could feel the pain present in his heart as he could see what it feels like to lose someone dear to him. He slowly made his way towards the dragonslayer and slightly patted his shoulder, in hopes of supporting him.

"I'm truly sorry Natsu... I tried but there's nothing I could do..." He spoke softly but Natsu didn't answer him as he continued to stay like that, mourning over his Exceed.

Kurt understood his actions and simply stood up before looking over to the two heads, peering over by the door outside the house and gave a disapproving nod to which they sadly followed and went outside to give Natsu some space.

"If you ever need anything, just ask... We'll be right outside the house if you need us." Kurt offered before going over by the door, only to be stopped when Natsu began to speak.

"Where did you find us?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about the place where you found the two of us..."

"Just from the fields up east..."

"Take me there... I want it to be his resting place..."

..

..

* * *

 _ **In the plain fields...**_

Natsu simply sat around a pile of small rocks in front of him as he looked at it with a solemn expression. The wind gently blew around the plains as the grass simply bend towards the direction of it and gave a soothing sound of nature in the area. His spiky pink hair also followed the same manner as it danced around the gentle breeze. Despite the tranquility of the area, the fire dragonslayer simply sported a lost expression on his face as he continued stare at the pile of rocks before him.

At the center of the pile was a wooden sign that spelled out 'HAPPY' which caused the dragonslayer to recall more of his memories with the Exceed upon seeing the name itself.

Memories of him that dated back when he first found him in an egg and was raised together with Lisanna until the day she presumably died on a job. Nevertheless, they moved on with their lives and met many people along the way like Lucy and Wendy after forming up a team with the others. Every battle and every moment they shared and fought for came back at him like a flash of running water.

The times they went through together as a team until the day they fought together with the last time against the dragons. He missed his trademark and his presence. There will be no more complaining about having no more fish in the team. He could guess that Charle would be saddened too if she heard that he's gone from this world.

He will no longer hear the cries of him everytime Lucy teases him. He will no longer share the food he gathered from now on and probably will no longer grill a fish when he was asked to.

Natsu wiped a small tear coming from his eye and simply tried to compose himself with the folded letter crumpled in his fist.

Just like what he had told him, he has to move on and live for his sake and to preserve his memories of him so that he won't be forgotten like the rest of his friends.

Kurt simply stood behind him as Natsu sat continuously in front of the pile of rocks.

"Natsu..." He tried to speak but he couldn't find any words to start up a conversation between them.

They didn't talk for few more seconds until Natsu decided to break the silent atmosphere.

"He'll like it here..."

"Huh?"

"Happy, I mean... When we buried one of our friend, we did it in a place where the sun will be seen in the sunset clearly. At least, he'll be able to enjoy the scenery am I right?" He looked back at the farmer who simply smiled at the dragonslayer for his optimistic belief.

"I'm sure he will..." He returned the reply which made the pinkette slightly smile before finally standing up and began to walk away from the field and back towards the town with Kurt following him afterwards.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kurt asked the dragonslayer who simply wore a slightly serious expression before looking back at him.

"Settle down I guess... I don't know much about Ylisse and you said about having the town harassed by bandits often?"

"Yes. I did mention that. They were often bold to attack towns and villages over the past few days and I don't know the reason behind it. I just hope that the kingdom will soon take some action regarding this problem. I hate seeing my family hurt from those ruffians." Kurt frowned as he walked alongside the pinkette.

"Well, all the more reason for me to stay in the town for a while. I can at least give you and the people some protection if they come for the town."

"Really? So are you a knight then?"

"Well, I'm a mage."

"Mage? But judging from your look, you seemed quite muscular and quite tough too. Why would you choose a mage?"

"I don't get what you mean but I used to help people with my powers." Natsu spoke.

"I see... then we're all under your care Natsu..."

"Leave it to me Kurt... I promise that no one will get hurt under my watc-" Natsu stopped as he somehow caught a disturbing scent, he picked up from his nose. He raised his arm to stop Kurt too, which made him quite confused at his actions.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"N-No way! We need to head back to the town... NOW!" Upon hearing such a disturbing statement from the dragonslayer, Kurt simply panicked. Natsu began to run fast to which the farmer wasn't able to keep in track to as it was his first time seeing the pinkette run so fast. Such speed is quite inhumane in his account. However, he had to disregard it as he simply focused in running back to the town.

"W-What's happening? Did something bad happen?" Kurt tried to ask.

"The town is in flames..."

.

.

.

Ned and his mother simply watched as four bandits simply ransacked their house without mercy. They simply took everything they see valuable and ignored them. They all went in every room and smashed things and turned things over as they continued to find anything useful in their looting.

"Find anything yet?!" One bandit called from one of the rooms.

"Ye, I got one... quite rusty but valuable nonetheless."

"Gods, this place is nothing more but a pile of useless things.."

"Keep searchin' will ya? there's got to be more than just rusty tools."

"I don't get the people here of how they manage to survive, using this things." Another bandit mocked as he closed over to the two with an intimidating expression on his face.

"P-Please, just take everything... We don't want trouble..." The mother simply spoke despite her fears of getting themselves dragged into the mess.

"Don't worry missy... We'll take everything alright.. If they were only just valuable!" The ruffian angrily shouted as he smashed an ornament down infront of them, breaking it to many pieces.

"That's my father prized treasure! You'll pay for that!" Ned shouted which slightly caught the bandit's attention before looking at the little boy.

"Well, lookie here. We got ourselves a brave little boy. Hey, Horrick! Come over here." The bandit called from one of the rooms to which caught Horrick's attention and looked over to the man who called him.

"What is it? I'm busy looting."

"Look at this Ylissean boy... Brave isn't he?"

"Are you saying this boy is trying to sound heroic?" Horrick asked.

"Wouldn't be entertaining if we play with him for a bit?"

"We're here for the gold or any other shiny trinkets we could find but I suppose a little game wouldn't hurt. Hey, you two, grab that woman there and give her a seat. We're gonna play a game with the boy." Horrick called on the other two who simply followed and went into the room together with them and grabbed the woman in her wrists.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?! Ned come over here this instant!" The mother tried to call out but the two thugs simply chained her in nearby pole with both her hands tied as she was forced to watch as four ruffian round up to the boy with a smirk.

"Mom! Help me!" Ned tried to move over to his mother but the four simply locked his way out and pinned him inside, looking at them helplessly.

"So what would it be? A game of chopping his hands one by one or beating him up till he breaks?" Horrick suggested with a evil look on his face.

"Oh oh! How about chopping his mother into pieces and show it to him? That would be nice isn't it?" One ruffian suggested out loud which caused Ned to widen his eyes in shock as he began to scurry his way out from the four.

"No! Don't do it to her! I'm the one you want! You disgusting pigs!"

"Heh, he called us pigs..." Horrick laughed before sending a powerful backhand at the kid that sent him flying towards a corner which caused his mother to shout in horror.

"NED!"

However, Horrick wasn't finished as he began to order the two men behind him.

"You two, grab the woman and place her in front." The two bandits followed as they unchained the woman and grabbed her hands before stopping infront of Horrick and Ned as the former began to grab a small dagger and slowly neared it towards the mother's neck.

"You got a choice little kid... Either you let your mother die, or you take her place. What would it be young lad?" Horrick offered but Ned didn't answer as he was still on the ground unmoving due to the intense backhand he received from him.

"N-No! Don't hurt him please!" The mother pleaded to Horrick who simply wore a fake smile towards her.

"But ye'r son started it. It's only natural for him to finish it..." He mocked before grabbing the boy's hair and forced him up, revealing a bruised cheek where the backhanded had landed on him.

"Shoulda stayed quiet and let us do our thing little lad...Oh well, it's time to choose. Your life or your mother's?"

Ned could only cry as he desperately tried to keep himself composed despite his bruise. And because of that, he suffered a great pain which rendered him, unable to speak.

"Oh. Gonna cry now huh? Too bad. You have to choose or you and your mother will end up dead."

"NED! Don't do it... Just kill me but spare him...Please!" The mother cried desperately but Horrick ignored him. Three of the ruffians simply chucked as they find it amusing in this kind of situation.

"NOW CHOOSE YOU DASTARD! YOUR LIFE OR YOUR MOTHER'S?!"

..

..

"I CHOOSE YOURS! ! ! !" A familiar voice resounded from his left before receiving a deadly flaming punch that sent flying towards the wall. The force of the punch was so strong that the walls didn't withstand and eventually topple down and sent Horrick a few meters outside.

His grip on the child loosened, causing the boy to fall to the floor, only to be grabbed by a certain pinkette who looked back at the three remaining ruffians who were extremely shocked of what happened.

Natsu coated his right fist in flames to where he landed it in Horrick's face while the other, holding Ned protectively close to him.

"W-what the in the name of-" The remaining ruffians were cut short when Natsu suddenly spoke.

"So you're the ones responsible that Ned is having this injury?" He looked through them with a hint of venom present in his tone.

"Y-You dastard! You'll pay for that!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ! !" Natsu shouted as he simply locked his fist and punched them in one hand that sent them outside together with Horrick, completely unconscious.

He eventually settled down as his flames died down from his hand and helped the injured boy.

"Fia! Are you alright?!" Kurt came into the door, only to find the wall of his house completely destroyed. His eyes narrowed as he saw four ruffians from the outside and assumed that Natsu had something to do with it.

However, he suddenly focused his attention over to the bruised kid who was still in pain in the hands of Natsu.

"Ned!" The fire dragonslayer simply handed the injured boy to his father and went over to Fia.

He crouched down and grabbed the chains in her wrists and simply melted the metal in mere seconds only which shocked the mother but it didn't stop her from looking over to her son and gently touched his bruised cheek.

"Gods... I'm very sorry Ned!"

"What happened Fia?"

"T-Those bandits. They came looting everything but Ned tried to defend me but he was beaten up. Oh gods, what have they done to you?" Fia simply looked in worry and distress at her son and couldn't help but shed tears from her eyes as she saw how wicked those bandits had done to him.

"I'll swear I'll make them pay!" Kurt shouted in anger and tried to grab his rake but was stopped by Natsu with his hands raised to stop him from going any further.

"What are you doing Natsu? I'll get them for harming my son."

Natsu didn't speak as he simply handed him a small potion from his hand and went past him towards the door.

"It's a healing potion I found on Happy's backpack.. Use it on him. It will heal him.. Leave the fighting to me..."

"But-"

"Just go and take care of your family... These bastards are gonna regret attacking innocent people and my friends." Natsu growled as he engulfed himself in flames and propelled himself upward and left the family behind.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the other part of the town...**_

Chrom skillfully thrust his sword towards one of the ruffians and eventually stabbed him from behind. The ruffian screamed in pain before falling down to the ground, lifeless. He began to dash around the ruined market square as four bandits are on his tail.

In one mighty thrust, he jumped out from the ground and performed forward somersaults before descending down to the enemy with his sword. The intensity of his attack, broke their weapons easily which paved way for his attack and slashed through the four, killing them in the process.

He wiped a bead of sweat from his head before looking back and saw a couple of lying bodies from the area and saw Frederick easily dispatching every bandit he'd come to face to.

"Good work Frederick... Is Lissa alright?"

"As she was in the safest place in the whole world, there's nothing to worry about milord." Frederick blankly spoke only to receive a light bop to the head by a staff which he assumed that it came from the same person.

"Riding on the back of the horse doesn't make me completely safe at all." The girl, Lissa simply retorted as she rode on the back of his horse.

"Rest assured milady. My horse will always keep you safe."

"Yeah, if not for his habit of jumping too high in the air. What kind of horse are you actually riding?"

A sound of sword clashing, interrupted their conversation as Chrom parried with one of the bandits with his sword and quickly dodged an attack and slash him openly from behind.

"I hate to bring it to you guys but we're in the middle of a crisis here... We need to get rid of them before more innocent people are involved."

Just as he successfully parried against an attack, another bandit appeared behind him which alerted him in the process. But just as he was about to guard himself, the bandit was suddenly struck by lightning strike which electrocuted him, rendering unable to fight. He looked around and saw the white-haired man calling out spells from his tome which is held on his left hand while the other, holding a sword.

"Thank you Robin..." Chrom spoke as he regrouped with the white-haired man together with Frederick and Lissa.

"Always, glad to help a friend if I can.." Robin smiled before summoning forth another spell to ready his next attack.

"Even though, we just met... You're that eager to trust me."

"I may not remember anything but I can promise you that I'm not bad guy..."

"Well, we'll talk about it later. For now, let's save the town from this bandits..."

"That I agree..."

"Let's go Shepherds!" Chrom shouted as he Robin, Lissa and Frederick began to charge towards the bandits who also returned the same action and clashed with them. Despite with them lacking in numbers, Chrom and Frederick had been trained to the very best as they simply waded through the bandits and dispatched them like they were a fly.

The blue-haired prince dashed once again and slashed two of the bandits down while Frederick easily smashed through their defenses with Lissa holding on from the rough ride. The knight simply jumped high in the air before delivering a slam with his lance on the ground that sent many bandits flying in his vicinity.

"Eeeekk! Be careful Frederick! The wind is blowing my skirt up!" Lissa complained.

"And I thought you dislike delicacy..."

"It has nothing to do with that!"

The four simply moved around the field and finally dispatched most of the enemies in the area. they were on the winning side now.

"Hahaha! Do you really think that a couple of Shepherds will kill me? Think again! Come my fellow brothers. Let's rip these Ylissean dogs to shreds." The leader of the brigand shouted from atop of a house as multiple ruffians and bandits emerged from the side, surrounding the four of them.

Chrom simply gritted his teeth in frustration as he found themselves surrounded by the whole brigand.

"Blast! We're surrounded!" Robin cursed as he prepared his tome for any attack that might come first from these enemies. He still haven't remember some things that can help them throughout the battle and right now, they were completely outnumbered. Even with Frederick here, a strength in numbers can break down even the toughest of the unit. It was one basic strategic plan he somehow knew in his mind but he failed to realize it until now.

"Stick close to me milady... " Frederick held his lance ready as his horse prepared itself to attack the brigand.

"I never thought that they would be this many... It makes sense that the town was easily overrun." Robin spoke.

"Actually, the town doesn't have troops garrisoned here so it's quite obvious that they would attack. If we had been more vigilant." Chrom replied as he held his Falchion steady against the bandits.

Meanwhile, the leader, Garrick simply smirked as he worked out his plan to surround the annoying Shepherds in a corner. The plan was working out well as he got the situation under control. He looked over to the blazing town as he tried to compliment himself of his wonderful task.

"Ah, it's nice to see some Shepherds wandering around in this parts... Too bad, this place is now in flames. There's nothing you could do about it." He spoke from afar.

"We don't tolerate anyone who brings harm to the people of Ylisse. Emm will answer for your malevolent act criminal..."

"Malevolent is such a strong word Ylissean. Perhaps you should know that it was you, Ylisseans who started this war. But I'm not some kind of war freak. I enjoy life, killing innocent people and grabbing their precious items."

"You're a monster! K-Killing innocent people? Are you mad?" Lissa shouted angrily.

"Ha ha ha... Call me whatever you like... You're all gonna end up dead anyway... Ready lads!" Garrick gestured as the bandits began to ready their weapon aimed against the four.

Frederick simply readied himself, unfazed from their futile threats.

"Just say the word milord. And I can dispatch them immediately."

But before Chrom could utter a word, an enormous explosion of flames erupted behind Garrick as multiple bodies of his own comrades were flung into the air, burnt from the intensity of the heat. Some landed into market stalls while others landed on the concrete floor, completely unconscious as the flames grew from the explosion.

"W-What in the name of gods is happening?" Garrick shouted in disbelief as his men were unable to comprehend what was happening. Chrom and the others were also confused as they all looked at the wall of flames coming from behind Garrick. Oddly enough, the flames didn't seem to burn anything from the structures beside it, unlike the other flames that burn from the other buildings as well.

It only took a few seconds for them to finally understand of what was happening.

There stood a pink-haired man with his hands coated in flames as he seemingly walked through the flames, unharmed from the heat of it.

"So you're the one who ordered these thugs to attack the town huh?" He spoke as he began to envelop himself in flames as it signified his anger towards Garrick.

"UNFORGIVABLE! ! !" Natsu shouted as he delivered a powerful surge of flames towards the bandits that sent them flying with burning marks on their bodies.

"Ahhh! ! !"

"Gods! What is he?!"

"Run! ! !"

"KILL HIM YOU COWARDS! ! !" Garrick screamed as he ordered his men to attack the mysterious figure who was still unmoving from his current position. The bandits tried to kill him with their weapons but the intense heat of the flames simply warded them off and melted their weapon in an instant, shocking them in the process.

"You're all gonna pay for attacking this town you bastards!" Natsu shouted before gathering himself an ample amount of air into his lungs as it created a slurping sound with the flames around him gathering inside his mouth.

Chrom and the others simply looked at the strange person with shocking eyes as they saw his body slowly inflated, specifically in his stomach as he gathered enough air before looking back at the bandits one last time.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar! ! !"** A large stream of flames erupted from his mouth that simply made short work of the bandits as they were easily engulfed in the sea of fire and eventually burned inside it. The roar reached past from Garrick which is almost at his ear as it traveled through distance before dying down eventually.

And in just like that, most of his men were already defeated with a scorching mark in every part of their bodies, leaving only him and a couple of surviving ruffians.

Garrick couldn't believe of what he saw. A man simply breathing out fire from his mouth. Such a thing is an impossible feat. Only one thing that came from his mind that can describe the person.

Dragon...

But dragons are rarely seen in these parts since they were presumably gone for a long time. He ain't sure a manakete either since he didn't transform into some kind of dragon.

He dropped his axe as his morale was simply diminished form the display of his power before raising his hands up in defeat.

"I-I surrender!" Garrick spoke with fright as the rest of his men simply followed him, having witnessed the power of the unknown person before them. Chrom ad the others could only look at the figure as he simply walked towards Garrick with flames dying down alongside with him, leaving only separate flames from burning houses.

Natsu stopped before Garrick before raising his hand, and proceeded with a powerful backhand that sent him towards a house and eventually crashed there. Other bandits simply cowered in fear as Natsu easily swatted their leader away in a blink of a second.

"That's for Ned you bastards..." Natsu spoke before looking up in the sky and began to inhale once again.

Chrom and the others were confused at first but their eyes widen in surprise as the flames from houses began to gather around him and eventually went inside his mouth, thereby dissipating the fires around the town itself. After putting out the fires, Natsu then looked over to the remaining bandits who were left frightened in his presence.

"Well, what are you standing for? Run! Or do you want me to kick your asses a second time?" Natsu spoke irritably which caught their attention and eventually made a run for it, leaving all their looted items and weapons behind.

"We're ssssooooorrrryyyy! ! ! !" Was all he could hear as the last of them finally disappeared into distance.

Natsu simply sighed as he scratched his head before finally noticing the four figures who were left dumbfounded at him.

"Umm... So who are you?" Natsu asked...

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Chapter 3 is over guys. Hope ya guys had fun reading it...**

 **So Natsu finally met the Shepherds huh? Well things are gonna be interesting from now on...**

 **And also I deeply apologized myself for killing Happy. Damn, I felt guilty about it! Well, I'm gonna punish myself for that. So sorry, for others who wanted to see Happy join with Natsu in FE world but now it's only gonna be Natsu only. I decided it for quite some time now so very sorry.**

 **And now, the tactician was male. Yup, it's Robin my man! Oh but don't worry I had something in store for Fem Robin as well. The next poll would be about giving her a name aside from Robin... Look forward to it.**

 **Replies will be given on the next chapter so hang on tight guys.**

 **Natsu was about to tip the scales! XD And Robin is getting fired up! XD**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	4. Unwelcome Change

**A/N: Hello guys. Back with another chapter!**

 **Last time we stopped at Natsu's meeting with the Shepherds. Well, we're about the find out.**

* * *

 **And also, here the replies from the previous chapters. :)**

 **1. _AirBorne3_ :**The story will be centered on the FE world.. for now. I have some plans on the FT world as well though it will take a little more time to get there. So sorry if it wasn't like that.

\- This chapter will feature that meeting. Look forward to it. :)

 **2.** _**Bronzeapollo708:**_ Well, defeating one is different from killing them down. I also mentioned some parts where they often get back up to fight him since I really viewed them dragons as very formidable in the FT world. But using both DF and LFD at the same time would be enough to challenge one, then again it is nowhere near as killing one dragon. Their meeting would be here so look forward to it.

 **3. _Draen:_** Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take up that but I want the name to be near Robin as well. If you may, can you cite some Robin-related thingies. Anyways, thanks again for the review. I apologize for bringing in Happy's death :(

 **4. _John Bob:_** One, thank you :D

Two, I'm still working on that part. But I welcome your compliment. It was greatly appreciated :)  
Three, Sorry for writing that one. It was hard for me to write up dying characters especially the best of friends.  
Four, That remains to be seen in the later chapters. :)  
Five, I'll try as soon as I can.

And thanks for your review!

 **5. _DEVILLICIOUS666:_** Robin is the playable character in the game of FE Awakening. At the start of the game, you can change names of your character but Robin was the standard name for it. He's the guy who was found in the fields by Chrom. Look back on the last chapter. :) Sorry if the scenes are quite jumbled.

 **6. _Jalis:_** Well, I thought that Natsu would really cry at the death of Happy since he was his best friend and partner. Considering the years they spent with each other, I thought it might be plausible for him to really breakdown just like in Igneel's case (though he was encouraged by him afterwards which makes him to stand up for it.). But nevertheless, I think I'll be careful from now on. I'm still new in writing character's feelings at the death of their own comrade or friend. :)

 **7. _pizzajon:_** It will be changed accordingly to the same scale as FT characters. Includes the agility and some super strength to match up to Natsu's power. Also can be applied to the power of the tomes in FE so a lot will be changed. :)

* * *

 **That's about it. Let's get on it with the chapter..**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading... :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't FE and FT nor their characters. Credit goes to their own respective owners.**

* * *

 **\- Unwelcome Change -**

The town was still trying to get itself back on its feet as villagers and other people helped out in cleaning up the mess made from the recent battle. There are some who swept the streets as different kinds of ornaments and other trinkets are left in the open while others simply worked together in pushing up large debris and also volunteered together to repair the damages done by the bandits.

Apart from the townspeople who were cleaning up, Natsu together with Chrom and the others are simply sitting in a nearby fountain, seemingly discussing something.

After everything that happened during their battle, everyone needs some answers especially on both sides.

Natsu was simply looking at fountain in complete curiosity as the Chrom and the others simply observed the pink-haired man. Judging from his clothes and features, he's not around these parts. But he seemed to be quite attached to the town since they all witnessed him fighting to protect the people in it.

Well, at least their suspicions about him being a spy from Plegia has been cleared since he claims to have not known the place and the oddity of his attire. However, just like Robin, he doesn't know anything about Ylisse or other kingdoms as well, aside to his memories which is quite intact compared to Robin who was still having difficulties remembering his own.

Right now, they settled down from the battle as the town was saved without any casualties. The bandits were after the gold after all.

"So cool... Are there any fish in this fountain?" Natsu spoke in awe as he looked over to the fountain and saw a lot of thrown coins beneath it. The four could only look at him in wonder as they took a moment to reply back.

"Ahem... Sorry to interrupt but may I know your name?" Chrom initiated the first question which caught the pinkette's attention before motioning himself towards them to answer.

"I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel...and you?"

"My name is Chrom... This delicate lady here is my little sister, Lissa." The blue-haired prince simply gestured over to his little sister who slightly pouted before delivering a light blow to the prince's head with her staff.

"I told you that I'm not delicate!" Lissa shouted in irritation though it was ignored by the rest.

"This one here is Frederick." Chrom continued as he introduced the armored knight to the pink-haired man.

"Greetings Natsu... I'm the protector of both milady and milord." The brown-haired knight simply bowed.

"Nice to meet you too... Say, I'd like to have a spar with you someday..." Natsu made his toothy grin which slightly made the knight confused but nodded nonetheless.

"And here's Robin... We just recently found him in the fields. He claims to have lost his memories as he doesn't know anything except his name and mine." Chrom spoke as he led the pinkette towards the white-haired man who simply bowed at him briefly before wearing a smile.

"Nice to meet you Natsu... I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you also... You said something about losing your memories?"

"Yes... Currently, I'm following Chrom and the others since I was suspected to be an enemy of Ylisse."

"Why would anyone suspect you of that? You look like fine to me." Natsu spoke curiously.

"Forgive us but we only exercise caution about the safety of the kingdom since Plegia had recently started their move against us.." Frederick reasoned.

"I heard it in some of the other villagers as well... Honestly, what's their problem? Attacking innocent civilians like it was nothing." The pinkette could only scoff at the thought as Chrom and Frederick looked at each other with troubled looks.

"Well, let's just say Plegia harbors a bitter resentment to us Ylisseans though we can't blame them for what they're doing since everything that happened before."

"What happened?" Natsu asked upon hearing such an interesting topic from Chrom.

"I-It's nothing... Anyway, what brings you here Natsu? The prince simply asked again.

"I was told to come to Ylisse... though I don't know where exactly it is..."

The four could only look at the confused dragonslayer in a blank expression... For some reason, he seemed to be stranger than Robin for some reason.

"Ummm... This is Ylisse.. The whole land of it..." Lissa popped in, getting the fire dragonslayer to tilt his head in confusion from her answer.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"The whole land here is the Halidom of Ylisse. The capital city is called Ylisstol where our ruler, the exalt resides in. Perhaps it must be the capital you were specifically mentioning." Chrom asked, making the fire dragonslayer to ponder in thought.

"I don't know... The last time I heard that name was from that masked man..."

"And who might that be?" Frederick soon followed, his brow quirking with curiosity.

"I dunno but he said his name was Marth..."

". . . . . . . . ." It took only a couple of seconds for the three to process everything he had said before regaining their composure and looked at the fire dragonslayer as if he was insane.

"Umm... Are you referring to the Legendary Hero-King?" Chrom could not help but ask.

"Is that what they really call him around these parts?"

As Natsu ranted, Lissa and Frederick were already whispering with each other as they seemed to think that the pinkette was crazy. On the side note, Robin was seemingly left standing at the sides, watching in amusement as Natsu continues to entertain them with his oblivious answers.

"Riiiiggghhhttt...Anyways, it seems that you don't know anything about the place so how about you come along with us... We might able to give you some answers, same as Robin." Chrom offered which caught the fire dragonslayer's attention who hesitated for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do anymore... I guess that leaves me no choice but to come along now... As long as I get some answers from your ruler." Natsu spoke before nodding at his offer.

"Good... we already seen enough bizarre events around here and we still got a problem with the bandits attacking the town so it's advisable that we must return to Ylisse and inform Emmeryn of what happened." Chrom continued before looking back at Frederick.

"Shall we move then? The day is starting to end and we got barely enough time to make it back. The Exalt should be warned at a much early time as these bandits are seemingly bolder than we thought... They also seemed to carry a Plegian accent... ... I fear of what might happen if we didn't informed this to her immediately." The armored knight suggested.

"Rest assured, we'll camp for the night if it catches on to our travels." The prince simply replied.

"Wait a second... There's just one thing I need to do before leaving..." Natsu popped up, catching their attention back at him.

"Alright, we'll be waiting at the outskirts of the town... Don't be late Natsu." Chrom spoke before making his way towards the town together with the three, leaving him alone.

.

.

.

Kurt simply swept on every mess the bandits had done into his house. He was trying to salvage anything that could be worth useful for their daily lives since they had to start all over again. With his walls blasted apart, his collections laid to waste and his other things left lying on different places, he had to think up a plan to avoid this kind of incident from happening again.

Beside him was Ned who was seemingly well as his wounds were immediately gone after being applied by a special potion from Natsu. Eventually, the potion did its magic and simply healed him almost instantly. He doesn't know the contents of the bottle but it seemed similar to their own potions as well that are used in battles.

The father was also relieved that everything turned out quite okay with them since no one was killed from those savages. If it hadn't been from Natsu, then both Fia and Ned would've died infront of his eyes before he would even know it.

Speaking of the man, where is he? He was quite aware that the battle was over since he did not see any fire or smoke from the burning buildings. For some unknown reasons, he was completely baffled after seeing the flames suddenly whirl around into one place to which he didn't know where as he was helping his family at that time. It is was so surreal to think that those flames would form like that.

Everything seems to be wrong ever since he met Natsu.

As his thoughts about the pinkette played inside his mind, he came across the section his house and saw his prized ornament smashed into pieces. He crouched down and observed at it for a few seconds, wondering of what he's going to do with it.

"Sorry Father. I couldn't protect your things front them." Ned weakly answered which made Kurt to turn around and simply patted the boy's head

"It's fine, son. I'm just glad that you were both safe. We can repair this some other time. For now, let's clean up the mess." Kurt smiled softly, causing the boy return a bright smile back at him.

"Sure thing, father!"

As soon as he said that, the boy simply returned back to the room and began to help her mother clean up on some other places of the house. Kurt could only sigh in content as he looked once again to the blasted wall on his left.

"It looks like I REALLY gonna need some repairs after this." He sighed depressingly.

"Sorry about that." A familiar voice resounded behind him which prompted the farmer to turn around and eventually saw Natsu standing by the door.

"Ye, gods Natsu! Can you at least knock? It's unpleasant for me having people talk from behind without much of an introduction."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind... Anyway, about the wall..." He paused before being interrupted by Natsu.

"Oh, my bad... I'll promise to pay for that."

"No, I think it's fine... You saved my family back then.. That's good enough for me... ... Though you should've spared the wall somehow... ... And also, I thank you for saving the town. I've heard it from the others and it seems like you're a good person."

"Well, that's what me and my friends do when someone needs help." Natsu simply grinned while placing his hands behind his back.

"You're a good friend Natsu. I can see why you're so strong. You have friends beside you and fought together for the sake of the others and you even protect each other. It almost seemed like..." He paused once again as Natsu began to speak for the last word.

"Family? Yep, you could say we're a family. Though, right now it's very far for me to reach them." Natsu slightly frowned as he could remember his own friends back then.

Kurt noticed it and simply decided to change the topic. He didn't want to bring up a bad memory.

"S-So have you found anything about Marth?" He asked as he continued to clean up. Eventually, Natsu moved towards him and decided to help out also.

"Well, I didn't find what I'm looking for but there are some people who might know." Upon saying that, Kurt could only raise a brow.

"And who might they be?"

"Someone who's name is Chrom... Another one is called Fredeprick. I also met Alissa and the last one is Robin." After citing out some inaccurate names of the people he met earlier, Kurt could only widen his eyes in shock.

"Prince Chrom is here?!"

"Why is anyone addressing people like they're some sort of a royal person?" Natsu could only shake his head in confusion as he simply sat down to calm himself.

Kurt didn't know of what expression he's going to make from Natsu as simply stared at him with a deadpan look. Really? This guy doesn't know who he had just talked with.

"Because he IS a royal person!"

The fire dragonslayer could only look at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Eh?"

Kurt simply sighed before calming down. Judging from his look, he assumed that Natsu really doesn't know anything. He should've thought it like that by now since the first time he saw him.

"Prince Chrom was one of the people born with the Exalted blood. It is said that they have direct connection with the Legendary Hero-King since he was their ancestor." Natsu could only raise his brow in curiosity and interest.

"Hmm... ... Is that so?"

"Anyway, I think you should go along with him... He might really know some answers about your question." Kurt smiled as he stood up, facing the pinkette.

"Was planning to."

"Then why are you here?" As soon as he said that, Natsu simply reached out a small pouch from his pocket and simply handed it to Kurt who was slightly confused.

"Take it... As my thanks for looking out for me and also to Happy. We, Fairy Tail mages give something in return to people who helped us... I just can't go away without repaying you and your family." Natsu slightly smiled as he simply closed his eyes in content before finally looking towards Fia and Ned on the other side of the room.

"Take care of your family Kurt... ... ... They're the most precious thing you'll ever had so treasure your memories with them." He turned around and began to walk away, leaving Kurt slightly saddened and grateful from his actions.

He looked over to the pouch and saw a couple of jewels inside, widening his eyes in surprise. This alone is enough to give them a better house and a good living for a few months. He never knew Natsu had this kind of wealth.

Without hesitating, he quickly sprinted towards to the departing pinkette who was just outside the house, seemingly ready to leave.

"Hey Natsu!" The farmer shouted causing the dragonslayer to look back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to drop by... ... You're always welcome here..." Natsu could only grin once again as he locked his fist beside him and simply nodded briefly before returning to his current direction. He made a light breath before sprinting towards the outskirts of town to meet up with the Shepherds.

Kurt just stood there in thought as he saw him off, holding onto the small pouch as he simply sighed in content before putting up a weary smile towards the fleeting figure before him.

"Thank you Natsu..."

* * *

 ** _In a forest... (A few hours from now...)_**

Five figures slowly trudged their way towards a dirt road as the sun begins to set from the horizon. Darkness slowly crept its way on the opposite direction as the night had started its descent on the world. The group seemingly stopped in their tracks as they began to look to the sky and scanned their surroundings.

"Well, it seems the night has already caught on with us... We have no choice but to take camp here..." Chrom suggested and not before long his little sister begins to speak in denial of his suggestion.

"Here? In this thick, dark and scary forest? No... Let's just keep moving. We might be able to reach Ylisstol if we continued walking." Lissa spoke as she was not comfortable with his brother's decision.

"Ylisstol is still a few more hours away... If we continue, we might lose our strength and the animals would surely tear us apart if we're vulnerable. Sure you don't want that do you?" Chrom reasoned causing Lissa to stutter as she can't seemed to find a way to reply back.

"I agree... Even as a stranger, it's best if we settled down for the night and wait on the next sunrise." Robin agreed.

"Then the animals will surely get us if we're totally asleep." The princess complained.

"Don't worry milady... I promise to keep watch until everyone is asleep." Frederick vowed which slightly made Lissa to pout in irritation.

As the conversation continued on, Natsu could only stare at them with a deadpan look as they saw them so uptight about their situation. Honestly, he doesn't care if they decided to push further or just rest. He can do both with ease so why they have to complain? He can also smell trouble that will surely alert him even though he's asleep so there's nothing to be worried about.

 **RUMBLE* GRUMBLE***

Just as he was about to interrupt their conversation, a rather disturbing sound boomed through the group as his stomach suddenly grumbled due to hunger. The group abruptly stopped their bickering as they all looked over to the fire dragonslayer with a surprised look.

"Yeeeaaaahh... I haven't eaten for some quite time so yeah..." Natsu sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that's our cue... Will you assist me in hunting Natsu?" Frederick spoke without much of a raised brow.

"UUuuooo! It's been a long time since I hunted some food. Let's go Fredeprick!" He cheerily spoke, causing the armored knight to cast a slight glare at him which he didn't noticed as he merrily went into the forest with Frederick following him.

Chrom, Lissa and Robin are the ones remained on the road as they simply watch their two companion set off to get their own food.

"Well, I guess we should start gathering some wood as well for the camp... You want to lend a hand Lissa?" The blue-haired prince asked his little sister beside him.

"A-ah.. No... I'd rather wait for you guys here... Plus, I can't handle bugs sticking out from the branches.. It's just-"

...

"How about you Robin? Wanna lend a hand?" Chrom skipped to the white-haired man who simply nodded and followed Chrom towards another part of the forest, leaving the irritated princess behind with steam blowing up her head.

"Don't ignore me!" She shouted in vain as the group didn't seem to hear her complaints about the situation. She had no choice but to kick dust from the road, mumbling something bad about everyone, especially to her brother.

"I hate you Chrom..." Lissa mumbled under her breath as she saw him off together with Robin to gather some wood for the fire.

Minutes later, the group soon came back as Natsu and Frederick managed to slay a bear and finally gathered its meat while Robin and Chrom on the other hand, collected enough wood for the fire and finally began making one to start the cooking for their own food for the night.

Another few minutes has passed as the group finally finished their task for the night and began to eat at their own respective food except for Lissa who was simply looking at the grilled meat of the bear she was barely holding.

"What's wrong Lissa? You need to eat some for tomorrow." Chrom asked after noticing his little sister hesitate on eating the meat before her.

"This is bear meat, right?"

"Yes, and it's been a long time since I had one so eating it again makes me kinda refreshed." Chrom complimented before swallowing the last bits of his own food and simply looked around at the others who was still preoccupied in their own dinners as well.

"Ugh, Since when did meat taste like boots. Oh wait, I take that back. I'd prefer boots over this meat. You guys are meddling with the food chain. The bear must've got some cubs with her. Don't you agree Robin?" Lissa turned over to the white-haired man who was eating peacefully just across her with no intent to stop from what he was currently doing.

"Robin?" Lissa made a deadpanned look as she realized that he was currently eating it alongside with Natsu who was more focused in gulping the whole meat down into his stomach in one go.

Chrom could only chuckle as he looked at their two new companions before looking back at his little sister.

"Come on, Lissa. It's not that bad. Plus, I don't think Frederick would really kill that bear if it has cubs... And seeing he brought one for us, we can safely assume that it's just a wild male one." Chrom smiled in hopes of calming down her sister despite her little tantrums.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Lissa looked over to the armored knight who was calmly staring to the two of them.

"I already ate enough ever since we started our patrol." Frederick could only give her a small chuckle to which the princess simply crossed her shoulders and lightly scoffed discreetly under her breath.

"Yeah right..."

Meanwhile, Robin and Natsu were still busy on their own food as well as if they never gotten to eat for a few days. Gulping down the last of his meat, Natsu soon turned over to the white-haired man who was still merrily enjoying his own dinner silently.

"Hey, can I talk to you a bit?" The dragonslayer soon spoke in question to which caught Robin's attention and simply averted from his food before looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said about something losing your memories?" He asked.

"Well, yes. Though there are some pieces still left as I can now remember my name but I do not know about how I came to know Chrom's name since we haven't met for the first time." Robin could only ponder in thought about the last part.

"I know it may sound stupid but do you know any man called Marth?" He asked.

"I already told you Natsu. I'm a stranger here around these parts same as you. I don't know the slightest clue about the names of the people here but I am a bit unfortunate since I lost my memories unlike you..." He paused after remembering something.

"... That got me thinking. Where did you come from by the way, Natsu?" Robin asked.

"Hmm... I don't know.." He lied as he wanted to conceal his own identity for now despite being helped by these people. As much as he hated lying, it's better for him to stay hidden for now which was unusual for him since this wasn't his kind of thing to do so even in various situations. Maybe it was just instinct or he wanted to keep everything in check until he finds the person who brought him here to Ylisse.

Hopefully, that person could somehow give him some answers right away about the situation he is currently in.

But right now, he doesn't have anything to track the person or know some people about this mysterious place. One thing's for sure, this isn't his world.

Robin somehow became worried as he saw him pondering in deep thought.

"Uhh, Natsu?" His words somehow snapped him back from his thoughts and began to look back at him with an exclaimed expression.

"O-Oh, I don't know really.. But one thing's for sure to me is that I had to go to this Ylisstol. That's all." He answered which only made the amnesiac person to ponder in return from his thoughts.

"I see. Well, I hope you find what you're looking for." Robin smiled afterwards.

"Thanks, I guess. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will you do after you're done with your business with them?" Natsu pointed over to the arguing three who were still going on about their own bickering about food and meat.

"I guess, I should stick along with them... I really don't know what to do afterwards and you and the others are the only ones I knew as of now." Robin frowned.

"I see. Well, I look forward in being friends with you Robin." Natsu offered a hand towards Robin who was simply surprised at first before finally smiling in content and began to reach forth his own hand as well to shake it.

"Sure, Natsu."

After shaking both hands, they finally rejoined to the others and simply made friends together with Chrom and the others though with a little suspicion from Frederick since he was just overprotective about the safety of the two. Nevertheless, the group finally had fun and became friends with each other as Chrom simply welcomed the two and talked throughout the night.

Eventually, the night soon began to take course as the group finally noticed how late it is.

"Isn't it about time we get some sleep?" Natsu suggested before putting up a loud yawn from the group who simply agreed from it.

"I think that would be best. We need a lot of energy for the rest of the trip." Robin reasoned.

"Well, that settles then. Let's all have ourselves a good night sleep and prepare for the journey to Ylisstol tomorrow." Chrom soon spoke.

With the rest of the group nodding afterwards, they all soon prepared themselves for their own sleep as well.

.

.

.

Hours passed as the night continued on towards the daylight, Chrom suddenly woke up from his sleep and began to look around his surroundings as if he sensed something weird about the place around them.

"That's strange." Chrom could only mutter under his breath.

At the same time, Lissa also soon manages to get herself awake and saw her brother awake, same as her.

"Chrom... What are you doing in the middle of the night?" She made a light yawn to minimize her voice as she looked over to his brother with half-closed eyes.

"Sorry, Lissa. I must have woke you up... It's just that. . . . .something is amiss." Chrom looked over to the other section of the forest and began to narrow his eyes in caution about the place.

"So you've noticed too." Natsu's voice soon cut through their conversation which prompted the two siblings to look above the tree where the voice originated. There, they saw Natsu sitting comfortably in a nearby branch while keeping a serious face towards the part where Chrom had also looked over.

"Natsu? Why are you up there?" Lissa whispered before moving herself towards the tree as Natsu soon came down silently to avoid any noise.

"Well, I've been staying up all night to see if anything is strange. It seems like I'm right?" He explained before looking over to the blue-haired prince.

"So what it'll be, shall we take a look around?" He offered.

"That would be best Natsu.. Thank you." Chrom could only smile.

"Alright, let's go." As soon as he said that, he began to walk together with Chrom towards the section of the forest.

"U-Uh, wait for me Natsu, Chrom..." Lissa soon followed the two behind them.

As they walked away from the camp, the thickness of the forest soon became thicker as they ventured further deep towards the forest. The three didn't say a word as they were all simply focused in scanning the place they were in.

"This is strange... The animals were all gone as if they vanished. I can't even detect a single one a mile away." Natsu suddenly spoke as he sniffs the air with his heightened nose to track anything but he found nothing.

"What do you mean detect?" Lissa could not help but ask as she heard something unusual from the dragonslayer. Even Chrom seemed to be quite confused at that part of this statement.

"Well, I can sense out the movements of animals within a mile with my ears. What's wrong?"

"Are you a bloodhound or something?" They simultaneously asked.

"What the hell is that suppose mean? It's just my power, you know." Natsu huffed before crossing his shoulders after being offended.

"Oh by the way, I never had the chance to ask about this, what was your power? Back there in the village, I saw you eating the flames. It's my first time seeing that kind of fire magic." Chrom soon asked curiously.

"Oh right, I noticed that too. Are you a mage by any chance?" Lissa followed.

"Well, I am a mage and second it was kinda a lost magic that I inherited from my father..." Natsu scratched his head.

"Lost magic?" Chrom could only gape in surprise. It was his first time learning such a thing as a lost magic.

"So it was some kind of lost flame type of magic? Do you have its tome?" Lissa asked. However, Natsu could only tilt his head in confusion about her question.

"What tome?"

"Well, the thing you use to perform those kind of spells... You have one do you?" She continued.

"Listen, I don't know about the tome thing you were referring about but if you want to know the name of my magic... It's Dra-" But just as he was about to finish his sentence, a violent tremor soon shook the entire ground which alerted the three to exercise with extreme caution as they all tried to regain their composure from the continuing tremor.

"Aaaah! Chrom!" Lissa screamed in panic.

"Agh! Gods, what in the-" Chrom tried to keep his composure.

"What the hell is happening now?" Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration as he began to sense something wrong towards them which prompted him to look over to the direction and prepared himself.

As they were trying to reassess their current situation, a sound of falling trees soon resounded throughout the distance which alerted the three to look over to the direction of where it is. What's more strange is that it seems to be heading to their way as well. Natsu suddenly picked up the danger and began to look back at the two who were also sensing the same thing.

"Lissa, run. I mean it, go!" Chrom suddenly spoke as his gaze is still focused on the falling trees.

The princess didn't take a second thought as she simply obeyed her brother's words and began to sprint away.

"We need to get outta here now!" Natsu shouted as he and Chrom began to sprint away, following Lissa from behind.

And not a moment sooner, the ground suddenly uplifted from their previous positions that soon began to unleash multiple fireballs, molten rocks and magma through the surface as is a volcano was starting to erupt. The magma soon rose into high levels that is also followed by enormous fireballs that headed straight towards the parts of the forest, bringing in many fires as they plunged straight into the ground.

Natsu, Lissa and Chrom continued to run as they tried to avoid the incoming fireballs that are threatening to crush them at any moment.

"Hurry! This way!" Chrom soon changed direction to which the two soon followed in order to avoid the danger of the fireballs falling above their heads.

"Lissa, watch out!" Natsu warned as Lissa was left to stare widely above her from the incoming giant fireball, threatening to crush her completely.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted briefly as he managed to get to her in time and easily deflected the fireball's trajectory and sent it to a nearby tree and finally crashed and instantly crushed the tree.

Lissa was left dumbfounded as she saw Natsu performed his spell once more. Not only did she saw it close-hand but rather the strength he just displayed before her. He just punched the fireball with his own bare hands. Her eyes soon turned over to his hand to which shocked her as she saw it coated in flames but he seemed to be not hurt by it. What's more is that it didn't leave any scorching marks from his hand upon punching that fireball.

Her thought were soon cut off when Natsu began to speak.

"What are you spacing out for? We need to get moving, Lissa." The fire dragonslayer soon began to move over to the girl and began to carry her bridal-style and sprinted towards a safer place.

As soon as they got out from the danger zone, Natsu put down the princess and simply looked over to the raging inferno before them.

"Are you alright, Lissa? Chrom asked worriedly over to the girl who simply brushed off her thoughts for a moment to answer her brother.

"I-I'm fine... Natsu saved me.." Lissa stuttered as she looked over to the dragonslayer who was also worried as Chrom for her.

"Well, that's good then... It's a good idea we tagged Natsu along with us." Chrom smiled before looking back at the pinkette.

"Thank you Natsu.."

"No problem... But, you know, I never imagine that something like this would actually happen.." Natsu stood up, gazing over to the blazing inferno before them.

"Neither do I... It's quite rare for something like this to happen." Chrom added.

Just as the two were conversing about the event before them, Lissa began to calm to catch her own breath as well during her near-death experience with a falling fireball. If it weren't for Natsu then she would've died back there.

She shook her head for moment to shove off the disturbing thought. Then suddenly something caught her eyes as she looked over to the skies and saw something distorting the space itself.

"Chrom, what is that?" Lissa soon spoke to her brother who turned to look to where she was pointing and can only widen his eyes in surprise as the space continues to distort in a fast pace. Natsu also noticed this and could not help but narrow his eyes from the impending event.

Then in just a moment, a spark of light soon emerged from a single point of the distorted space and flashed out a some sort of an ancient large magic circle to which an eye-like structure was seen in the center as it began to open fast, revealing some sort of a tunnel or get that leads to the unknown. Moments later, a group of unusual figures appeared from the gate and simply landed down before revealing themselves in a trance-like manner with red eyes, stalking from the shadows of the forest.

"Lissa, you better stand back..." Chrom ordered to which she obeyed afterwards to avoid the battle. He drew out his sword and began to move into a battle stance.

"It seems like we're not gonna sleep peacefully without a good fight." Natsu smirked as he stood beside Chrom.

"You're ready for this, Natsu?" The blue-haired prince asked his companion beside him.

"I can take care of myself... Plus, I'm very well aware on how to fight." He reasoned before summoning forth his flames which coated his hands completely which slightly got Chrom to be surprised by it but he soon focused back on the unknown figures as they began to move themselves towards them.

"Well, there's nothing more to be said at this moment.. Let's go, Natsu.."

"Yeah!"

The two males soon charged over to the unknown figures and began to attack them in their respective battle styles. Chrom was simply parrying against the attacker while Natsu was easily dodging reckless strikes from the other attacker. Though it seemed to be an easy battle for them to win, Natsu and Chrom could not help but notice the malevolent aura that the attackers were emitting. This was their first time encountering such a being with such aura.

What's more strange about these creatures is that they are like some sort an undead person since Natsu was able to sniff some dead flesh present in their body.

"These are quite troublesome... They seemed very different." Natsu narrowed his eyes as he tried to scan the enemy before him. It was roaring involuntarily as if it had no knowledge of speaking and can only resort to shouts and roars as it attacks him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu briefly shouted his spell and easily defeated the undead before finally dissipating into nothingness. At the same time, Chrom already finished his own enemy as well.

"Just what are these things?" Chrom could only grit his teeth his frustration.

A scream soon cut through the two's train of thought as they all looked over to Lissa who was being cornered by one of those undead. It seems like one was able to breach past the two of them without noticing. Natsu cursed himself as he tried sprint towards Lissa as fast as he could to help her.

Just as the undead was about to cut her down, another mysterious figure soon appeared over to the gate itself and jumped over from it before landing skillfully with his feet and began to sprint towards Lissa.

 **CLANG***

The sound of metals clashing one another was sounded around them as the figure managed to block the incoming attack by raising it over to his back to protect Lissa. The princess was simply once again left dumbfounded as the figure before her was struggling to withstand the power struggle. Chrom and Natsu was left in awe as the figure was able to save Lissa at the right time.

The figure soon looked over to the two of them before shouting out.

"Help..."

Chrom and Natsu were simply snapped back to their trance and simply focused back on the enemy as Chrom had first went ahead to save Lissa.

"Haaaaaa! ! !" Chrom shouted as he neared closer to the undead who noticed his approach to which the mysterious person to take advantage of it and finally perform a counter-attack and slash the enemy from the other side as Chrom had done on the other.

In a still-like manner, the two simply waited as the undead soon disappeared upon sustaining a deep cut from them.

Seeing the danger seemed to have gone around them, both Chrom and the figure simply sheathed their swords and began to inspect each other though the latter seemed to have ignored his gaze.

Meanwhile, Natsu was left dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events as he saw the mysterious person in front of him. And for some reason, he felt that he met this kind of person before. He couldn't just place it as his mind was still jumbled upon stumbling unto this world. One thing's for sure though is the mask that the figure was wearing is somehow familiar to him. He felt like he had seen it before and the color of his hair was quite similar that of the person who saved him.

"Quite an entrance... ... What's your name?" Chrom mused for a little bit before asking the identity of the person.

But just as he was asking about the person's true name, Frederick and Robin soon came rushing in towards them which prompted all of them to look over to the two with exclaimed expressions.

"Milord! Milady! Are you alright?" Frederick came in rushing with a worried expression though retaining his strong figure towards the others.

"Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed in surprise.

"Are these creatures so common here in Ylisse?" Robin soon pointed over a herd of undead coming from the forest to which Chrom and the others stood cautious towards them.

"No. They're certainly not." Chrom clarified.

"I'm glad you three were all safe." Robin smiled before looking over to Chrom and Lissa as seeing that they did not sustain any severe injuries. If they ever got one, it would be very serious for them.

"Well, if it weren't for our savior here then we wouldn-" Lissa soon paused as she noticed that the person who saved suddenly disappeared from their sights in just seconds.

"We can discuss about this matter later. We know nothing of this enemy. Focus your attention on honing your skills to help out the group." Frederick spoke.

"Right... Let's go." Chrom ordered before marching on towards the battle together with Frederick.

With Robin and Lissa following them from behind, the former soon notices the lack of a certain pinkette around them.

"Did anyone of you seen Natsu?"

.

.

.

The masked figure simply jumped from tree to tree as he began to escape from the group as if he was on a hurry. Using both his feet to skillfully leap over tree branches, he easily made it past the blazing fire below him. His attention soon turned over to another group of undead Risen which were situated at the opposite part of the section where Chrom and the others are.

He changed his course and began to head his way towards the Risen.

"Wait a minute!" A rather familiar voice cut through the mysterious person's thought as he looked back, only to see Natsu tailing him from behind the whole time.

The figure ignored him and simply drew out his sword and descended down from the tree branches and faced the Risen. Natsu soon followed as he tried to get to the place where he landed. In a few seconds, he managed to find him, battling the undead with his blade. However, he was left in awe as the figure displayed an immense speed power and agility towards the enemy and instantly wiped them out in just a matter of seconds just before he appeared.

"W-Woah..." Natsu mused as he looked at the figure who was left standing over to the center of the battlefield with his sword.

The masked person simply shot a quick glance over to the pinkette before trying to jump away from the scene.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Natsu shouted as he began to follow the figure once more. The masked person stopped in his tracks as his attention was called by Natsu.

"There's no time for idle chat... ... But if you want some answers, grant me some assistance in eliminating these creatures." The person proposed before leaping off once again, leaving the dragonslayer behind.

"W-Wait! Really, why are people are in such of a hurry these days." Natsu simply sighed inwardly and could not do anything but follow the figure and help him to take care of the creatures.

He followed the masked figure as they simply jumped from tree to tree to scan any undead Risen in the vicinity of the forest. Just moment after following him, Natsu's nose soon twitched as he detected the scent of the Risen from their right.

"That way! There's a group of freaks in that direction." Natsu called out to the figure who simply turned himself towards the direction, preparing his blade to the enemy.

In just seconds, they finally reached a section of the forest where most of the Risen are. Jumping down from the tree, the figure performed a continuous front flip as he simply landed his blade towards a unsuspecting Risen and killed it instantly. Shifting his head briefly towards his left, the masked person disappeared in a single blur and came back from his previous position with multiple black mists dissipating behind her.

The figure soon turned over to his back as he saw that the Risen are increasing minute by minute. He gritted his teeth as he had no time in clearing out most of them in such a short time.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu briefly shouted as he shot out a flaming ball towards the Risen and eradicated them in just one go, stunning the figure in the process.

Natsu soon dusted his hands from the work and began to look towards the figure who was still left amazed from the power just now.

"Well, that settles our work. So, will you tell me who you are?" The pinkette soon went serious towards the masked person to which he also did the same.

"Sorry for asking too much... But, I just need to know who you are. After all, you smell kinda familiar back then... " Natsu continued but his statement seemed to have shocked the person as he was left unmoving after that.

It only took him for a a couple of seconds to hesitate before finally deciding to lower down his weapon and finally faced the dragonslayer.

"Very well.." He sheathed his own weapon and gazed at the pinkette, their sights never leaving each other until the person began to remove his mask. At the same time, his blue-hair also cascaded down upon the removal of his own mask which shocked the dragonslayer to the core.

The masked person was a woman as her blue hair simply fell down from her back as she removed her mask to reveal her face to her. She made a faint smile towards the shocked dragonslayer before speaking.

"It's been awhile, Natsu." Lucina soon spoke for the first time towards the dragonslayer directly despite the fact that she must not reveal her face to anyone in this timeline even to him as well.

"W-Wait... YOU'RE A WOMAN?!" Natsu could not help but point an accusing finger at Lucina as he was completely shocked at the sudden revelation.

"I may have forgotten to introduce myself... I'm Lucina. Please to meet you." Lucina made a light bow towards the dragonslayer.

"You're a woman." Natsu repeated though with a solemn manner as if he was left in a trance.

"Yes..."

"What the hell?" Natsu couldn't help but ask himself about the current situation.

"I'm apologize for not saying... It was necessary to keep my identity hidden in this world."

"Well, you're doing a bad thing about it... You just told me your name..." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright for you but not for anyone else." She replied.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to get to know to each other.. I'm just trying to confirm something.." His eyes gazed seriously towards Lucina.

"Are you the one who rescued me back then? The one who told me to go into Ylisstol?"

"Who knows..." She turned around before trying to don her mask once again.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

"Marth isn't it?" She soon mentioned the name of the person he wanted to see.

"You know about him?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucina with mere curiosity.

"Apparently he's a friend of mine though you cannot meet with him right now since he's somewhere else." Lucina lied despite the alternate alias of herself was Marth himself.

"What do you mean I can't meet him right now? Where is he?"

"That I don't know... But I can promise you that he'll come to you soon to tell everything." Lucina looked up to the confused dragonslayer with faint smile on her face.

"How would I know he's coming... You also smell very the same like him when he rescued me." Natsu narrowed his eyes on Lucina.

"He's my brother... A distant one that is.." She reasoned.

"Why can't I meet him right now? What am I suppose to do?" Natsu groaned as he couldn't find any solution to his current dilemma.

Again, Lucina could only smile as she neared towards the groaning fire mage and simply patted his shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Natsu.. In time, I'll tell you everything. For now, live on, okay? Lucina smiled at the pinkette who was simply surprise as he looked at her in wonder.

But just as he was about to reply back, the sounds of his friends soon came from behind as Chrom and Lissa waved their hands from the distance to which prompted Natsu to turn around and saw them running towards them.

"There's no time... I'll try to explain more when we meet again, Natsu... And whatever you do, don't mention my name..."

"S-Sure but why-" He was interrupted as Lucina continued.

"Promise?" She pleaded as if she had already put her trust onto him. Of course, he just couldn't ignore everything about it. As much as he hated lying on his new friends, he had to do it in order to conceal Lucina from everyone except him. He didn't know the reason but he must not dwell into that topic since he wanted to respect her.

Sighing down in content, Natsu simply nodded before reaching forth a hand towards her.

"Sure.. I'll keep it... But make sure you also keep yours." Natsu spoke cheerily to which Lucina only smiled and shook hands before donning her mask and fixed her hair before jumping off high elsewhere away from them.

Natsu simply stood there as he saw her off to wherever she's going..

"Natsu!" Lissa called out as she finally neared towards him together with Chrom.

"Lissa.. Yo! How's the battle?" He asked before getting himself kicked in the knee in the process by her.

"You idiot! You disappeared without saying anything. What if you were killed by those creatures?" She spoke in distress as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Eh.. How could I say it..." He tried to scratch the back of his head but he couldn't find any way to answer her.

"She was extremely worried, Natsu. After all, you saved her back then.. Lissa doesn't want to see her friends hurt..." Chrom smiled as the princess continued to look at the dragonslayer further.

"Idiot..." She muttered.

"Sorry. I guess I worried you too much." Natsu smiled before reaching out a small pat into her head to help her calm down.

"I'm just glad you're safe.." She spoke as she began to regain her composure and wiped her tears from her face.

"Even though we just met, you consider me as a friend?"

"Well of course I am, you already saved me twice. That's more than enough for me to say we're friends." She smiled.

"Well, okay..." Natsu could only agree.

"By the way, who was that guy earlier? It seemed like he was in a hurry and I could quite see that he talked to you..." Chrom soon asked the dragonslayer who was simply sweating all over after bringing such a bothersome question.

"Ah, that... N-No... I just happen to be helping her when we're trying to fend off these things from the other side."

"Her?" Both Lissa and Chrom quirked their brows in curiosity.

"A-Ah.. It's him..! Sorry, I was wrong about that..." Natsu made a dry laugh as if he was trying to laugh it off for as much as he can to avoid any suspicions from the two.

Fortunately, the two siblings seemed to have believed to him and decided to drop the subject.

"So where is he now?"

"He said he got some things to do though I don't know why..." Natsu explained.

"Hmm.. It seems that we're stacking up more problems than we can handle here. First, Plegia and now this.." Chrom gritted his teeth as he tries to think.

"Should we get back to Ylisstol as fast as we could? I think Emmeryn should be informed about this change of event." Lissa proposed.

"Where's Frederick by the way?" Natsu soon asked as he saw the lack of a certain armored knight in the group.

"Over here..." Frederick's voice soon cut off to their conversation as they saw him in his horse as usual.

"Where were you?"

"Just had to take care some business with some people.." Frederick pointed over to the two figure behind him as they came into view from the rest of the group.

"Pardon me for my intrusion but I simply went on ahead myself to assist Captain Chrom about the situation around here." A man with a long light-blue hair greeted himself towards Chrom and the others with a majestic bow as he looked over to the dragonslayer with curiosity. Natsu somehow noticed that he was having some kind of intricate bow with several arrows in its quiver. He can only deduce that this one is an archer or some sort.

"So you must be the newcomer alongside with the man named Robin."

"Well, yeah..."

"It is my honor to meet you sir-"

"Natsu.. Just Natsu is fine."

"Very well, Natsu.. My name is Virion. One of the Shepherd under the orders os Captain Chrom." Virion spoke with courtesy as he soon backed away to give way for the next introduction.

Soon a spiky haired female night followed and greeted casually towards Natsu with a carefree attitude. She also rode a horse same as Frderick but not as armored as it is. She also wore a set of steel armor with an iron lance in her hands.

"I'm Sully... Pleased to meet you." Sully stuck down her lance and simply bowed in respect before Natsu.

"Is this what they do when meeting new people?" Natsu whispered beside Chrom who simply made a light chuckle as he also find this quite amusing.

"Well, there are times..." He replied.

"Anyway, since we;re done with our introductions with the newcomers. What brings you two here?" Frederick soon tuned over to them with curious eyes.

"We just happen to be nearby from the area since we're doing patrol duty in these parts until that came about." Virion pointed over to uplifted ground with lava still sprouting towards the surface, sending out some fireballs into the sky.

"I see... It's a relief that you two weren't in its vicinity. We barely got out of it after trying to find out what it is..." Chrom looked to the same scenery as he narrowed his eyes to it.

"We should keep moving... We can discuss everything once we get back to Ylisstol." Frederick proposed.

"That might be best.. We can also finish our business there regarding about the Plegian assaults."

"Also with Robin and Natsu..." Frederick added.

"Come on, Frederick..." Chrom could only sigh at the armored knight due to his extreme vigilance over something like this.

"Just caution, Milord."

"We should keep moving now, the more time we stayed here, the less time we could prepare ourselves in case Plegia made their first move." Chrom spoke.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

On the some other parts of the forest, Lucina finished off the remnants of the Risen in the area as she killed the last one with her blade and began to look towards the night sky before putting down her mask and let her cascade down to her shoulders once more.

"It seems like I'm a bit too late..." She solemnly muttered as she began to remember her time back when she met the dragonslayer in person. She looked over to her palm and just a moment sooner, she slowly locked it as she raised her determination once again.

"Just hold on for a bit, Natsu. I'll promise to meet you again." She spoke before donning her mask as she leaped off to search some remaining Risen in the area.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Finally the story was able to progress once again with the slight reunion between Lucina and Natsu. Sadly, it will take more chapters for me to have them reveal themselves to each other.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long update. It's just about school and sorts so yeah. That's the reason. The other is that I placed many new stories for me handle all of them so I'll be shifting with them from time to time in order to balance out my update schedules.**

 **Next chapter will be Natsu's first time to set foot on the Halidom of Ylisse. Emmeryn should make her cameo appearance on this chapter so look forward to it.**

 **That's all for now guys. Thank you and don't forget to review!**

 **\- wiErD speCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	5. Trip to Regna Ferox

**A/N: Yow guys! wiErD here. I'm back with another chapter for this story. Again, I'm sorry for the late update since I'm still doing some school work from time to time.**

 **Last time we stopped at Natsu and Lucina's first meeting with the latter briefly revealing herself to the former though it was only brief. This chapter will feature on Natsu's first time in seeing Ylisstol.**

 **Enjoy and Have Fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own all of the contents of FT and FE. All goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **\- Trip to Regna Ferox -**

Natsu was left to stare widely in awe as his eyes darted over the huge palace situated over to the center of the capital. Being the capital itself, Ylisstol was usually flooded by simply folks and people who buy and sell their goods. Families and children roam around freely with their happy smiles as the day goes by without any fear from the grave situation from the outskirts.

News of the Risen spread around around like wildfire and it will be only a matter of time before that information was revealed to the people that might cause some discomfort and panic about their own safety. Being as normal people, they don't have the means to fight so they simply rely on the exalt about it or even to the Shepherds. So far, there hasn't been any uproar or panic concerning those creatures so the capital is still fine as it was.

As the pinkette continued his observation, he felt a tug on his clothes as he glanced around and saw Lissa pulling him since he was already being left behind.

"Let's go, Natsu... We should meet with Emm right away.."

"Y-Yeah sure... But really, I never thought that this place would be so. . . . . big." He remarked.

"Well, it's a capital so normally it would be big."

"Not that I ever saw."

As the two conversed, they were soon interrupted by Frederick who came into view and eventually joined in the conversation.

"It's a relief that the creatures last night didn't make their way towards here. It's also a relief that the quake didn't happen to reach here as well."

"Well, that's good for us." Lissa beamed.

"Indeed..." Soon afterwards, Chrom and Robin eventually came over to them.

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse..." The white-haired man pondered as he looked over to the vast kingdom in wonder.

"Yes, it where our exalt resides in... We should probably take you two first to Emm before we let things off the hook." Chrom pointed over to the pinkette and Robin who briefly nodded in response.

But just as he was about to finish, Lissa cheerily called out to them as she pointed over to the crowd with anticipation.

"There she is!"

Several people also came to watch as a cavalry of pegasus knights straddled over the street with a young woman leading them from the front as she waves to the crowd with a faint smile. They soon cheered in joy as they passed through towards the palace to which Chrom and the others had to join themselves together with the crowd.

"So that's your exalt? Your ruler?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied.

"But isn't it dangerous for her to walk among commoners? I mean, there are some who might harbor some hate in her despite all the joy around here."

"Lady Emmeryn believes in peace. She ruled Ylisse when she was ten years old and had carried her ideals to her people to which many accepted it openly. In addition, the exalt is a symbol of peace here in Ylisse." Again, Robin could only ponder in thought.

"There's more to it than that... It was also because of the legend about the first exalt bringing down the fell dragon ages ago together with the divine dragon." Hearing the statement from Lissa, Natsu eventually jolted into attention.

"Dragon?"

"Yes. Long ago, the fell dragon, Grima tried to destroy the world but the first exalt brought him down together with the help of the great Naga, the divine dragon."

"Hoh, so there are some powerful dragons around here... Where could I meet them? I wanted to have a fight with them both..." He asked.

The rest of the group could only sweatdrop as they find his answer to be quite unusual and crazy.

"W-Well you see, Grima was already put down ages ago and Naga was our deity so she's an omnipotent being which cannot talk simply to mortals like us." Upon saying that, Natsu's face drooped low in depression.

"Shame... I wanted to test them myself, dammit.." Natsu cursed inwardly.

"Alright, that's enough for ancient stories and move along... We should go the palace as well. Emm is probably already inside." Chrom soon interrupted as he assumed that they already took their time here outside.

"Okay... I can't wait to see her again.. Perhaps a bag of sweets will be enough to ask for her right?" Lissa asked.

"Oh no, you've been eating them for quite some time now. Even though she's the older sister, she knew how much she was spoiling you and will probably restrain herself from now on." The blue-haired prince reminded to which Lissa could only pout in annoyance.

Robin could only chuckle before briefly realizing something apart from Chrom's last statement.

"Sister? Wait, you mean you two are both siblings together with the exalt?" Robin felt his jaw about to drop any second now.

"Yes... It means that they're the prince and the princess of the kingdom. You remember Chrom's name but not this?" Frederick answered for the two.

"Well, I thought you were shepherds back then."

"And we are... Well not the kind of shepherd with rods and robes. It's what we call ourselves and the people are the sheep. It's kind of a similarity in terms of our purpose in keeping them all safe." Chrom explained.

"I see... I apologize for my rude manners, Prince Chrom." Robin formally bowed down in respect as he laid down his head before the prince to whom he recently realized. However, Chrom could only put up a smile as he urged the white-haired to stand up.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been into such formalities."

"O-Okay.. If you say so.." Came the unconvinced reply. Frederick and Lissa could only look at each other in confusion.

For a second, Robin breath a deep sigh of relief as he looked over to the two siblings once again in thought. It was very shocking for him to not notice it just now.

"The prince and the princess... ... ... No wonder Frederick tolerates all the teasing."

The armored knight simply sighed afterwards as he looked wearily at the two royal siblings.

"All for the sake of safeguarding them and the whole kingdom, I had to endure it."

"Come on, Frederick. Loosen up a bit. You should at least enjoy much of everything around you rather than always keeping us under protection. No wonder why you can't get a love life." Lissa teased to which the armored knight wasn't really fazed about it.

"Please milady. Don't bring up such baseless matters." Frederick reprimanded.

"It's not BASELESS.." She pouted in annoyance.

With the two starting to bicker once more, Chrom suddenly noticed the lack of a certain pinkette in their vicinity and could not help but feel confused. Robin also soon realized the same oddity within the group.

"Where's Natsu?" The prince asked curiously at the group.

That's when they all stopped their previous ventures and looked at the prince with the same bewildered look on their faces. It only took a few seconds before the question sank through their thoughts and began to ponder about their pinkette's whereabouts.

"Where is he exactly?" Lissa manages to speak.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The marketplace of the kingdom was brewing with many people. Goods were brought in to the stalls fresh and new from the harvested fields, waiting to be bought by customers. Stalls of different kind attracted many attention from the people as some were really crowded before them and eventually became noisy.

Natsu scurried his way throughout the sea of people and used his nose to sniff out the best of the food this kingdom could offer. He got so tired of his company's argument and decided to look around for food since he hadn't ate some food for himself.

He could always return back to them whenever he wants to and try to explain of what happened to him right now.

Shouts and murmurs were heard from different places as the course of the day continued on throughout the noon. The bright sun radiated from the above towards the earth but the people didn't care. It would seemed to be like a typical city with no problem weighing down on the people hearts as if they were never harmed from the dangers of the outside.

Much like that was different from his world where that image was shattered by the cruel hands of fate.

His nose soon tracked a peculiar smell coming from a stall with hanged meats in display.

Oh yes, how he missed this smell.

"Meat~" He drooled from his mouth after seeing the very fresh meat for such a long time.

"Buy some meat for your troubles! It's only for a fair price!" The shouting chorus of the vendor before the stall caught the pinkette's attention and looked at him in curiosity as he continued his shout through the crowd. Several bystanders eventually stopped to take an interest about the meat while others simply looked briefly and walked away nonchalantly.

Natsu was among of the bystanders though pretending to be curious about it as his face was filled with hunger.

"Nice Fresh Meat! It is genuine!"

"How much does it cost?"

"Only a mere 30 gold for this size.." The vendor showed a medium-sized meat towards the customer.

While at it, Natsu devised a sneak attack and grabbed a huge meat from the display and turned around from the vendor and looked at the meat with extreme hunger.

"Meat!" He cheered. But just as he was about to dig in, a strong firm pat was felt near his shoulder, prompting him to glance around and saw the vendor looking at him with murderous eyes.

"Hey man. That's my meat you're holding there. Care to give it back to me?" He gave off a vicious look.

"Come on... Can you have at least take pity from a hungry person. I'm freaking hungry here." Natsu complained.

"Then buy it you dumb fool!" Whacking the dragonslayer to the head, the vendor snatched the meat away from his grasp and returned back without looking at the down pinkette. After a few seconds, Natsu soon emerged from the ground and looked irritable at the vendor.

"Are picking a fight huh?!" He glowered in anger.

"Are you now? I should report you to the guards right away." Unaware for the two, couple of onlookers were now surrounding them in the vicinity as if they were seeing some sort of commotion.

"What? Are you scared of fighting me that you wanted to report to the guards about it?" Natsu mocked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I ain't scared of you!" The vendor glared.

"So you wanna take this the hard way huh?"

"I don't even need to take that from you... You should learn to respect people!" Without warning, the vendor lashed out a punch towards the pinkette.

But in the last second, Natsu was able to dodge it by motioning under him and preparing for a counterattack to his stomach. Eventually the vendor widen his eyes in shock as he saw Natsu quickly dodged his punch. After a few seconds he felt himself convulse in pain as the dragonslayer lightly punched him in the stomach that caused him to stagger from him.

"What the hell?" He stuttered in confusion as he saw Natsu return from his previous position.

"Is that all you got?"

"Shut up!" Venting out in anger, the vendor soon grabbed a bolo from his stall and threaten to cut him with it.

Without knowing what happened, the vendor was simply flung away with a burnt scar on his face as Natsu delivered a flaming fist towards him and sent him crashing towards a wall that caused a slight panic from among the crowd.

"Oops.. I think I went a bit too far..." Natsu realized before scratching his head.

After a few seconds, Ylissean knights soon appeared over the scene and surrounded the area to keep the crowd away.

"What was the commotion all about?!" One of the knights demanded.

"That guy punched that other guy..." A person soon pointed over to Natsu.

"Oi! Who's talking?!" Without giving him time to explain, the knights surrounded Natsu and quickly chained him in his hands.

"You're under arrest for committing disorder within the kingdom. Come with us!"

"Wai-Wait a minute! Who do you think you're talkin-" He was cut short as the knights simply rebuked his statement.

"Silence. You will await your answer based on the decision of the Exalt! Now come!"

* * *

 _ **Inside Ylisstol...**_

Chrom, Lissa, Robin and Frederick walked through the great hall of the kingdom and eventually saw their big sister, Emmeryn waiting for them at the center. The great Exalt simply flashed a faint and radiant smile as the presence of her two siblings appeared before her.

"Welcome home, Chrom, Lissa..." She greeted with a light bow.

"Hey Emm.. We're back." Chrom returned the greeting with the same formal bow.

"I hope the travel fared you all well... Oh and good day Frederick." She looked over to the stoic armored knight and bowed briefly.

"A pleasure, Your Highness..." Frederick formally spoke.

"We shouldn't have any problems from the bandits for awhile now. But I reckon that they won't just stop from there as well." Chrom spoke with slightly grim look on his face.

"It can't be avoided... But I wanted to look after our people." She said in a worried manner.

"We can always go back and ensure their safety, Emm. There's nothing for you to apologize about it. Plus, we met some new friends who helped us along the way." Chrom smiled as he looked over to the fidgeting Robin behind them, seemingly uneasy about meeting the exalt right before his eyes.

"Oh, I see you brought someone." Emmeryn soon spoke.

"We also got another one but we don't know where he went so I was about to ask the others to search for him as well." Lissa butted in with a cheery attitude. The exalt could only smile underneath her breath as she looked over to her little sister with content.

"I see... Well, how about you Chrom?"

"Right... ... The brigands seemed to have crossed over to the border from Plegia. I suspect that it was them doing these recent assaults on the towns." Upon hearing that, Emmeryn could only flash a slightly worried look on her face. Her faint smile was instantly replaced by a sad and worried expression.

Knowing her, Emmeryn values much of her people and Ylisse. She was trying her best to keep it peaceful and enjoy freely without any problems from other kingdoms as well.

As the conversation was going on, one of the pegasus knights guarding the exalt, Phila soon joined in the conversation.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should've intercepted them right before you came into the town." She spoke with great sincerity.

"It's alright, Phila. Your duty is here right with the exalt. I don't see any wrong in it. We're just lucky that we managed to get help from Robin and Natsu back at the village." Chrom flashed a small grin in reassurance.

"Oh, that's right. You brought someone. I assumed that he is the one." She looked over to the white-haired man with curiosity that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"This is Robin. One of the two people who helped us in the fight against the brigands. He fought bravely together with us and drove the brigands away from the town." Chrom spoke in a friendly manner only to be interrupted by Lissa in the process.

"Well, Natsu did all the work. I mean, he drove them out of fear right?" She clarified.

"Oh yes that too. I wonder where he is?"

"Is your other companion not with you?" Emmeryn asked curiously.

"Well, he got separated from us when we returned here. I'm pretty sure we'll find him soon enough."

But as the conversation between them continued, Frederick soon cleared his throat and caught their attention to him as if he wanted something to say.

"Ahem... Excuse me for intruding but may I speak for myself as well?" Chrom and Lissa could only look in depression at the cautious armored knight once again. Really, when is he gonna drop the whole thing about Robin?

"Robin claims to have lost his memory but that is only a claim. I cannot be sure if he's an ally or an enemy to Ylisse."

"Frederick... I hope you're not doing that to Natsu as well... Both of them shown their worth and their true purpose and we should help them in any way we can." Chrom butted in defense for Robin.

"Yet you still allowed him to enter into the castle.. Chrom, do you place your trust in him?" Emmeryn questioned.

"Of course, he risked his life for the people of Ylisse and that's good enough for me." He said in finality which only made Emmeryn to close her eyes and slightly smiled in content.

"Well then, Robin. I thank you for help in saving our people. Now that you've earned your trust in Chrom then you shall have mine as well." She smiled which greatly surprised the white-haired man in the process.

"Milady..."

"I also wanted to thank you, Frederick for continuous support and prudence for the sake of Chrom and Lissa. I'm sure the two were glad that they have you."

"Thank you, Your Grace..." The knight simply bowed in respect before turning his attention towards Phila with another topic to be discussed within the castle. "Phila, I assumed that you've heard about the undead creatures sprouting about around the kingdom, yes?"

"Yes, milord. Some of our pegasus knights encountered them. They've been sighted all across Ylisse and I know that these things aren't some normal occurences. Something must be afoot." Phila suspected.

"Chrom, there's also something I want you to talk about aside from holding a council with you joining us. Will you stay for a moment and help us out?" Emmeryn suggested.

"Of course, I'm happy to oblige."

"Oh well then, if you excuse us.." The exalt soon looked over to the three people around Chrom with expectant eyes.

"As you wish, Your Grace.." Frederick spoke formally before leading Robin and Lissa away from the rest of the group.

"That's our cue, Robin. Let's go." Lissa cheerily said before dragging the white-haired man suddenly towards somewhere, leaving Chrom, Emmeryn and Phila along at the great hall with matters to discuss.

With the three gone in a couple of seconds, Emmeryn soon turned over to Chrom with a slightly serious look.

"So about the council, where is it going to be held?" Chrom asked.

"It's right down to the next chamber with the priests and other officials waiting for us there."

"I see, then there's not time to be sitting around. We should take our decisions wisely here since we got Plegia stuck into our hands together with some unknown phenomenon with the undead creatures."

"Phila was suggesting about seeking aid to Regna Ferox but we can talk more about it at the meeting. For now, I also have something to say to you..." Emmeryn spoke.

"Oh and what is it?"

"That would be me, right?" Without knowing, Natsu soon popped out between the two as if he was expecting them to say something about him. Consequently, both siblings and the pegasus knight were taken aback from his sudden appearance from the conversation though the last latter seemed to have regained her composure and drew her sword against the pinkette with caution.

"You! How did you get out from the cellars?!" Phila demanded.

"The chains have no magic-restriction so it's just easy as to just melt the whole thing off and go somewhere." He explained as a matter of fact.

"You're a mage?"

"Yeah... Dragon mage to be exact." He corrected but was ignored as he was being pointed by a sharp blade to his chin with the pegasus knight glaring at him with anger.

As this was going on, Emmeryn soon looked over to the dragonslayer with his hands raised up from the intimidating threat to his life by the knight.

"Phila, stay your weapon. We should talk about this." The knight hesitated for a few seconds before eventually laying down her sword from Natsu and apologized.

"Apologies, Your Grace..."

Chrom, on the other hand was simply surprised to see Natsu before them but he never expected that he would meet him like this. And concerning about his involvement in the exalt's topic, he must've done something that caught Emmeryn's attention or rather the guards' attention that brought him like this. Despite that, he kinda expected that it would happen like this, seeing the dragonslayer to be quite looking for some trouble but not in the way that could cause great harm to others.

Although he did hurt somebody back then.

"Natsu!" He called out in surprise.

"Yo! Chrom. Nice to see you here." The pinkette returned with a toothy grin.

"I assume that this is the other companion you speak of, Chrom..." Emmeryn guessed.

"Yes... Sorry if he caused you a lot of trouble."

"Well, he didn't cause that much trouble."

"Forgive me, Your Grace but this man was charged of physical violence and theft..." Phila soon butted in with great denial in her face.

"Hey, I just wanted to taste that meat 'cause I'm hungry. Not to mention that guy even reached a sharp thingy towards me when I beat him up into a bloody pulp." As he was finished stating his defense, he received a sharp pow on the head by the knight.

"Watch your tongue in front of the Exalt."

"Alright, geez you don't have to hit that hard..." Natsu groaned before gingering his sore head with his hands. The two siblings can only look in amusement at the dragonslayer as if they were watching a grown-up still acting like a child.

Clearing up her throat to catch their attention, Emmeryn soon turned over to the prince with anticipation.

"Chrom, are you also letting him in the Shepherds?"

"Yes..." Hearing that made Natsu fell to the floor in shock.

"WHAT?"

On the other hand, Emmeryn could only smile faintly towards Natsu before moving a few steps to meet his gaze.

"Well then, I should also entrust you the safety of our people, Natsu." She spoke merrily which made the dragonslayer to sweat heavily from the inside to whether he should deny it or not. Just looking at that face makes him wanna accept it without declining it.

"..."

Sighing in depression after a few seconds, Natsu scratched the back of his head, fully defeated.

"Okay... Leave it to me." He said in a weary voice.

With the matter settled, Chrom soon turned over to Emmeryn with serious eyes.

"I guess we should attend to the meeting right away, Emm." The prince spoke firmly to which the exalt simply nodded in response.

"You're right... Oh, and Natsu?" She turned one last time to the bewildered pinkette.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping our people. I admit it from the bottom of my heart."

"Sure... Leave it to me." He flashed a grin while raising his fist in determination to show his unswerving loyalty to the kingdom. Never he thought about alleging himself to a faction but it seems he has now.

No need to deny about it.

"Lissa was leading Robin to the Shepherd's barracks. Might as well go there and meet some people. I'm sure they're eager to meet you." Chrom reminded before leaving together with Emmeryn and Phila towards somewhere.

Natsu saw them off and walked the other direction and followed the path towards where Lissa and Robin are. It wouldn't hurt to have a little exploration around right?

.

.

.

It didn't take long for him to find the barracks as he simply stood over a tall building with fortifications and stuffs used in everyday battles. Needless to say, they got quite the equipment for him to exercise himself once in awhile.

Taking a step forward towards a door and opened, his eyes soon darted over to a large room with many things and weapons situated in every corner. Hays were stacked while weapons of different kind were seen apart from it.

He also soon noticed Lissa and Robin to the corner of his eyes. They seemed to be introducing to some of the other people beside them.

Walking over to them casually, Natsu passed a wave.

"Yo, Lissa..."

"Natsu! You're here! Where have you been? I was just talking to Sumia and the others about you..." The twin-tailed princess sprung from her feet to meet his gaze. Robin and the others also looked over to the pinkette.

"Well, I just became hungry at that time so I went out to look some..." He scratched his head in uncertainty.

"You could've asked about it to us. We can have food later after the whole meeting..."

"Cool... You're a lifesaver, Lissa."

"I think you're the one at that, Natsu." She giggled without noticing the presence of the other members of the Shepherds looking at them with suspicion and anticipation.

"Forgive me but who is this man?" Sumia couldn't help but ask.

"He's Natsu Dragneel... The one I'm talking about earlier, right?" Lissa answered.

"It's just I find it so surreal that he has umm... pink hair?"

"It's salmon.." Natsu butted in.

"I know right?"

Sumia looked over to the other bulk male companion beside her in confusion before looking at the three back again.

"So is he gonna join the Shepherds too?" The man beside Sumia asked.

"Well, yes Vaike. Chrom gave permission for both Robin and Natsu to join our ranks. Robin has the great mind and intellect so he'll be our tactician. Natsu would be our secret weapon when things gets worse on our side." Lissa clarified.

"Ah, that reminds me, what kind of skills that Natsu have?" Sumia asked curiously.

"I'm a dragonslayer..." He answered briefly, not long before shocking the entire group from his words earlier.

"WHAT?!"

"D-Dragonslayer? You mean, people who slay dragons?" Vaike inquired, only to get a nod from the pinkette.

"But you said you were a mage..." Lissa asked confusingly beside him.

"Well, I'm also a mage... Dragon mage to be exact. I learned magic from my father, Igneel."

A couple of surprises resounded through the room as they were all left to stare in awe at his explanation.

"Where is he now? He must've been a great man to have created such a unique magic." Robin questioned.

"Oh, he's not human. He's a dragon." A moment of silence soon followed as both members of the Shepherds and Robin stared oddly at Natsu with shocked looks. It's natural since he said was completely strange coming from a boy who was really raised by a dragon as it was never really a thing in their world.

With time passing every second between them, Vaike had the urge to ask yet again.

"You kiddin' right?"

"No.. It's the truth.."

"I don't know if you still have jumbled memories or probably hit your head hard at something." Vaike replied though receiving a sharp pow to the head by Lissa who was steaming all over her face.

"That's mean, Vaike!"

"What else am I suppose to say?!"

Well, duh... You should at least believe in his story. What if he was really raised by a dragon?"

"Dragons are long gone ages ago. Manaketes are best called to them. I'm sure Natsu knows that too, right?" He turned over to the pinkette with a quirked brow.

"Mana-what?"

"Wait, you don't really know about manaketes?"

But just as Natsu was about to answer, a familiar voice soon resounded behind them as both parties glanced over to the blue-haired prince who came into view, seemingly done with his council with the exalt earlier.

"It seems everyone got better acquainted with each other..." He remarked, seeing the lively atmosphere between his friends.

"Chrom!" A collective of exclaimed shouts came from the group.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned... I was so worr- I mean, we were so worried about you..." A stuttering Sumia began to speak out in worry for the blue-haired prince. But just as she was about to make her way towards him, she inevitably tripped from her boots, thus losing her balance and fell down to the floor front face, shocking all of them.

"Sumia! Are you alright?! Are those boots of your again?" Chrom called out in worry.

"I-I'm alright. But no- I mean, yes. What I meant was is..." She seemed to have lost in thought whenever she speaks one statement to the other. The group could only sigh in depression, seeing this as a everyday occurrence within the barracks. Sumia's clumsiness was already taken to be as a normal thing for them. Natsu, on the other hand was simply holding his chin, reminiscing the same behavior of the timid girl before him.

"You look like a lot like Wendy..." He muttered though his mind soon trailed off towards the events that transpired during their battle against the dragons. Remembering the name of his friend, Natsu simply looked away with a sad smile.

"Are you saying something, Natsu?" Chrom asked, having to overhear his statement.

"Nothing.. So what does your sister told you?" He changed the topic.

"I was about to inform all of you guys about it so here goes: In the next day, we'll be marching towards Regna Ferox.."

"Regna Ferox?" Natsu and Robin asked in unison.

"It's a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north and was inhabited by barbarians who tested out more of their mettle above anything else..." Sumia explained.

"So they like battling each other that often?"

"Yup, just like Vaike who should belong in that place." Lissa teased.

"Did you say something?" Vaike asked confusingly.

"Nothing..." She whistled.

"Anyway, Emm and the other officials suggested about seeking help from Regna Ferox against Plegia. Ylisse is not a military country and we would never stand a chance against Plegia if we don't have any allies..." Chrom paused.

"...Apparently, the exalt would be the one doing the same thing about seeking aid from other countries personally but given by the recent events, Emm could not leave the capital or the people might worry. So this task will be entrusted to us."

After he had finished, Lissa soon began to notice something odd.

"Why is Maribelle not around?"

"Oh, she had to hurry back to her family back at Themis for something. She wanted to wait for you but her family demands her presence at an early time." Sumia informed the twin-tailed girl.

"I see... It's a shame that she can't come to us or meet our new members." Lissa pouted.

"Well then, this mission is only voluntary so this can be declined by members if they see the mission not fit for themselves." Chrom explained.

"I volunteer!" Lissa cheered.

"Me too! You'll be needing your good ol' Teach in this mission." Vaike proudly spoke.

"I guess I'll come too." Robin agreed.

"Don't forget about me... I wanted to fight those guys in Regna Ferry with all I got!" Natsu spoke gleefully.

"I... umm.." Sumia was last to answer but stopped at her words which caught Chrom's attention.

"Is something wrong, Sumia?"

"Well it's just that I'm not that prepared for a proper mission yet." He proposed.

"Is that alright with you, Captain?" She asked for a confirmation.

"Yes... It will be also helpful for you to watch how everyone fights in the battlefield. In the given time, you might find your own battle prowess in the midst of it." He smiled which only earned the female knight a slight shock of surprise before composing herself.

"If you think it's wise, Captain." She finished. Soon after, Chrom turned over to the rest of the Shepherds with a hint of determination written on his face.

"Alright, we should prepare ourselves for the incoming mission so do all the things you want before we depart the next morning."

"Yes!" Came the shouts of approval from the crowd. After that, they soon dispersed into many ways, doing their own things. At the background behind the hays was a fully armored knight who was listening through the whole conversation.

"Umm... I'll come as well.."

* * *

 _ **The next morning... Outskirts of Ylisse...**_

The Shepherds all gathered near the bridge, leading towards North, to where Regna Ferox is. The bright sun was shining down on the earth in its highest peak, bringing an intense heat around the place.

"Well, is everyone here now? Are we all ready for the trip?" Chrom asked towards the group.

"I guess, we should be able to march ahead without any problems.." Lissa replied.

"How about you, Natsu? Are you ready?" The blue-haired prince turned over to the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"As long as I get to fight then I'll be okay..." He grinned.

"Good.. If there aren't any more problems then we should-" Before he could even finish, a voice boomed throughout the crowd as a sweating brown-haired man came running towards group, seemingly try to catch up to them.

"WAIT!"

"Stahl?!" Chrom exclaimed upon recognizing the person. Stahl came into view, catching breaths. He seemed to have ran very hard to catch up to the whole group.

"Why was I the last one informed about the expedition to Regna Ferox?" He asked confusingly, looking at the group.

"Huh? I thought I have Vaike inform you on that... Wait, VAIKE! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?!" A seething princess soon turned over to the bulky man who simply smiled as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"The Vaike never forgets... I just don't remember that part at all- Gwooaah!" He was taken by a sharp bop to the head by a staff as Lissa had hit him hard, knowing that he did something wrong.

"That's just the opposite of what you said! How many times do you have to forget things?"

"Hey, I don't forget things that often.. It's probably just in training session but other than that, I got then all inside my head."

"I don't think you have anything inside your head... I swear, you even forget your name if I wasn't constantly saying it all the time."

"Now now, we should leave it at that... It was a honest mistake. Plus, Stahl is here. That makes it more the better, right?" Chrom butted in to quell the argument. Lissa simply turned away scowling while the others gave a sweatdrop.

"So Stahl, it seems you know about the whole mission now." Chrom spoke first.

"Yes... I was such in a hurry I had to miss breakfast but I'm good to go.."

"Want some?" A half-eating Natsu soon handed a piece of meat from his backpack to the knight.

"Thank you, Natsu!" Stahl accepted.

"You know me?"

"I overheard from Miriel that the Shepherds recruited two people, and you and Robin were the ones at that."

"I see... Nice to meet you, Stahl. Fight me next time." Natsu suggested.

"O-Okay..." He gave a reluctant reply before shaking hands with the pinkette.

"Stahl here is one of our finest warriors. By the way, where is Miriel?" Chrom introduced.

"She had something to take for the journey. She should catch up soon." Stahl explained.

"I see... Then I guess we should prepare for the journey as well. We have a long march ahead so we need to depart at an early time."

But as they were conversing, Natsu's eyes soon narrowed in alarm as his nose caught a scent of dread coming from the over the other end of the bridge. The scent was familiar from his encounter with those abominations from the forest. There's no mistaking it.

"Heads up! We got company!" Natsu called out in alarm, causing the whole group to turn over to the horizon and eventually saw multiple unknown figures from the other end of the bridge. The shining light from the sun made it hard for them to discern their identities but in just a few seconds, they finally recognized them.

"Gods, have the Risen got this far?!" Chrom cursed.

"Risen?" Robin asked confusingly at the new term for the creatures.

"We needed a new name if we ever going to know about the enemy before us. So the council gave them one." Frederick explained.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against... This aren't normal beings so they will show no mercy. Fight with all you can!" Chrom advised the whole group.

"HA! They will sure remember me if I got my axe into their- Wait, where's my axe?" Vaike soon looked over to his empty right hand, not knowing where his 'trusty' axe is. A couple of facepalms followed throughout the group.

"Vaike... ..."

"This is no time for jokes, Vaike..." Chrom warned.

"I'm serious! I just HAD it earlier but it's just gone. It's probably around here somewhere." He began to look over to his surroundings in hopes of locating it but to no avail. But just as he was trying to find it, a Risen soon appeared out of nowhere in front of Vaike, shocking the entire group .

"VAIKE! WATCH OUT!" Robin shouted in worry but was too late.

The Risen hastily tried to cut him down with his axe which leaves Vaike no choice but to close his eyes, awaiting his imminent death.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted in frustration as his flaming fist connected right through the axe, shattering it in the process due to its powerful force and eventually knocked the Risen away from Vaike and dissipate afterwards.

Steam rushed out from Natsu's fist as the flames died down and left the others stunned at his power. It didn't take long as Natsu slowly lifted his head, facing towards the horde with determined eyes.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it. The trip begins as Natsu and company faced the Risen on their first march. Next chapter would be the events regarding Regna Ferox and the confrontation of Marth against the Shepherds in addition with out favorite pinkette.**

 **That's all for now and thanks you for your patience.**

 **See ya on the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	6. First Encounters

**A/N: Sup, people. wiErD here... Finally came back to the site full and ready. School is already off my back of the time being and Christmas is just around the corner so yeah, Advance Merry Christmas to you guys!**

 **As an advance gift, I'll leave this chapter for you guys. Hope ya enjoy it!**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own them all. All goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **\- First Encounters -**

It's been three days since the group had embarked on a journey to Regna Ferox, a kingdom which situated itself to the north of Ylisse. With the approaching hostility of Plegia against Ylisse, the kingdom had to seek aid from another neighbor if they wanted to survive this war. However, peace talks are always on top priority since Emmeryn, the Exalt valued peace over war.

Though everyone seemed to think differently from that perspective, especially Chrom. Despite his own wanting for peace and prosperity, he knew all to well that Plegia won't stop until a war had broke out between kingdoms. Bitter resentments have risen to the point where both sides could only scarce look towards each other and Ylisse is Plegia's prime target for that blame.

Setting up a camp near a creek to rest for the long walk, Chrom had established his own make-shift headquarters just in case of an attack. The road towards Regna Ferox wasn't all that safe either. Plegian bandits have crossed the border to Regna Ferox since they probably considered the country to be fairly neutral from any alliances.

With that said, Chrom had to note some important information as well. Tracking their positions and their presence in this area would definitely give some good outcomes in the future.

"So what's our estimated time of arrival towards Regna Ferox?" The blue-haired princed turned his own gaze away from his book towards his companion, Robin who was seemingly pondering over the map set on the table.

"I think we'll be able to reach it in the next two days, considering the cold climate covering the entire region. We should also be wary of the hostilities as they might be able to slow down our progress towards the kingdom." Robin nodded lightly with one hand touching his chin like some sort of a thinker.

"I see, then I'll inform the others. Right now, we should take our time bolstering our skills and other assets necessary for any battle... I'll leave the planning to you, Robin." Chrom glanced away towards the entrance to which the white-haired man didn't care to look back due to his extreme careful planning for the plan tomorrow.

"Of course..." Came the brief reply.

Chrom simply left the tent and into the outside world. There he saw familiar faces of his group that were doing own ventures. Vaike was already teaching some of the people with his talents after miraculously finding his axe though with the help of Miriel after catching up to the group afterwards. She just happens to stumble upon a misplaced weapon on the field as she ventured towards the destination.

With a few mishaps along the way, it was finally given to the thick-headed brute much to his joy.

Chrom walked over slowly towards the bulky man as his head made quick glances of his own surroundings. Couple of people were already setting up for the next trip while others train to hone their skills. He could all pinpoint their names but a couple of faces was not seen with his eyes which made him curious.

"Vaike!"

"Heya, man... Are you ready for some new tips from your Teach?" He asked proudly before the prince who simply shrugged in response.

"I'll get to that... I was asking about Lissa.. Do you know where she is?" Vaike's thoughts drifted above the skies before shaking down his head after a few moments of pondering.

"Well, I did see her coming along with that new recruit just at the open fields... I dunno what they're doing but you can ask them when you get there." He spoke after finally remembering something for the first time in his life.

"I see... Then, I'll be off." Chrom turned around towards the other direction, leaving the camp alone to go where Lissa and Natsu went to.

* * *

 _ **At the open fields... ...**_

Natsu simply cupped his hands in his trousers as he followed the giggling twin-tailed princess in an open field to kill time. Apparently, he was invited by her since everything back at the camp was noisy and busy. They couldn't have the fun they wanted and the stench of male sweat was drifting over to their nose as everyone seemed to be training very hard back at the camp.

For Natsu, he would like to join but seeing himself being dragged out from the camp with no reason but to hang out with her, he had no other choice.

Well, relaxing in this place can be sometimes quite helpful too. Part of himself wanted to worry about the current situation of his previous world. Wondering if Lucy and Levy had made it through to what they were trying to accomplish. Even though the latter said it was a small chance of winning the battle around, he bet everything on it and fought to his very best.

Another stinging pain found its way towards his chest as memories of his long-time partner reverted back into his mind like a flowing river. his face immediately turned into a sad smile which he tried to keep from the princess but she noticed it beforehand.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Lissa asked worried as she glanced around only to see Natsu seemingly quite down lately.

"Ah, it's nothing... Just a bad memory." He quickly replied, not wanting her to worry about him since he wanted to move on and live to remember all of his friends who valiantly fought to the bitter end.

Lissa knew something was off but she simply pushed the topic away since it might really offend the pink-haired dragonslayer as she turned back to her own direction and continued to skip hop steps like a little kid as if nothing really happened.

However, she stopped on her tracks as her eyes darted over a familiar creature that soon caught her attention and eventually called the dragonslayer attention as well.

"Look, Natsu!" She exclaimed whle pointing out her finger over a distance to them.

"Wait... Is that-" Natsu was about to answer until Lissa finished it.

"It's a pegasus!"

"A what?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't know what kind of creature is that?" She glanced around with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I thought it was a miniature dragon or some sort."

"How is that even a dragon? It has no scales, Natsu!" She deadpanned.

"It has wings though." He stated as a matter of fact.

Lissa could only roll her eyes at his obnoxious answers and decided to ignore it and continue to walk their way towards the creature. Upon nearing it, they soon realized that it has been injured into one of its legs that made it harder to stand on its own despite having with wings.

"Oh no! She must be pretty hurt bad in there." The princess frowned after seeing its injury. The pegasus noticed their near presence and could not help but wriggle around as if it wanted to get away as far from them.

"Is it rare to find creatures like this in this area?" Natsu asked the princess who was a few steps in front of him.

"Well, I think so... Pegasus are common on the field of Ylisse. Since we already crossed our border, the sightings of one creature is very unlikely since they don't survive in the cold climate without a rider..." She explained before looking back at the wounded animal.

"Is that so? Then why would it be right here in this place?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because of her injury..."

"Should we go back and tell Chrom? We could use some help from one of his friends." Natsu suggested, and not before long the said person appeared behind them.

"So this is where you guys at... I was starting to wonder where you two have gone to." Chrom crossed his shoulders with a laid-back attitude as he slowly trudged his way towards them.

"Yo! Chrom! Good timing, we're just about to go back and tell about this." Natsu spoke.

"Oh, a pegasus? It's unusual for us to stumble upon such a creature in these parts." Chrom wondered as he took a brief observation on the creature. And not before long he noticed its injured leg that caused it to stagger in its position.

"... It seems like this poor fellow got one of its legs broken."

"What should we do?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"Well first, we must take it back to the camp and have it examine by Miriel and have it healed by some wraps and bandages... Though I think it might slow our trip towards Regna Ferox if we do that." Chrom pondered in thought.

"What?! You're not seriously leaving this poor creature alone, do you?" Lissa widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm not suggesting that one yet..." He sighed before looking up to the staggering creature before him.

"... In the meantime, we should lead it back to the camp and have it examine right away..." He tried to walk his way towards the pegasus. But as soon as he was about to hold it, the pegasus suddenly raised its front hooves defensively from the blue-haired prince. Natsu and Lissa widen their eyes in alarm as the creature was trying to hold itself away from Chrom's hand.

"Woah! Easy there!" Chrom tried to calm the rampant creature but it still continued to wail out in distress as it tried to resist his grip on it.

"This is getting out of hand... Wanna knock it out for a couple of seconds?" Natsu proposed before locking his fist together.

"Definitely not a good idea!"

As the three tried to tame the chaotic creature, Sumia simply saw the outgoing sight before her and could not help but to rush over to them and take over the situation.

"Captain Chrom!" She called out from the distance as she ran towards them and not before having to trip herself once again with her trusty boots and eventually slammed her face towards the hard ground, creating a stinging sound that made the three quiver at the pain she must've have gotten from that.

"Sumia!" Both called out in worry as they went over to her body planted on the ground for a few moments before rising up with a contorted face of dizziness.

"Wahh... I-'m alwight! Captain..." She made involuntary voices as her head was in the process of reverting itself back to normal.

"That's gotta be painful..." Natsu commented as he looked carefully at the clumsy girl being helped by Chrom to regain her composure.

It didn't take long for her to return back to normal as she immediately shot out a big thumbs up to the group as if nothing really happened much to their shock and astonishment at her spirit.

"Are you alright?!" Lissa asked worriedly as she tried to give her a helping hand.

"I-It's alright! P-Please don't worry too much..." She gave a reassuring reply much to their relief.

A few moments of recomposing of one another as both the four simply returned over to the wounded creature before them.

"So that's how it is..." Sumia finally understood the situation after being filled with details from the three during their time here in the fields. She looked over to the wounded pegasus for a brief moment as she also examined its injury on one of its legs much to her dismay. She frowned before looking up again to creature who wearing a stressed expression after being forced to be dragged by the three.

"I think I know a way to help her..." She finally spoke.

"So it's a female..." Chrom made a quick nod after knowing its gender.

Sumia walked slowly towards the creature and not before she began to hold its head as softly as possible to calm it down. True enough, it worked as the pegasus simply lowered her head and let the the girl caressed her in the first few minutes of contact with each other. Natsu and the others simply gaped in surprise as they saw her easily tamed it in just mere 'shhh's.

"Wow! She really tamed it!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

"Indeed." Chrom smiled.

"Now we can cook it back at the camp!"

"Definitely not a go!" Lissa immediately rejected his idea to which he simply laughed it off as a joke afterwards.

"Even so, I've never seen anything like it... It kinda reminds me something though." He smiled as his words trailed off his mouth in a fleeting manner to which caught the three's attention.

"Like what?"

"It's nothing important really. It's just the way she do things reminds me of my friend long ago." Hearing him say that made the two siblings quite curious.

"You have friends..." Chrom guessed.

"Well, yeah but it's really very far for me to reach them, you know." He slowly gaze towards the open sky with a sad smile to which it didn't go unnoticed from them as they simply looked at each other confusingly.

"Are they like on another kingdom by any chance?" Lissa asked though she felt a light nudge from her brother, urging her not to push any further to the topic.

"Well, not like that... It's more like that they're not here in this world anymore." He revealed much to the three's surprise and shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory." Chrom apologized with Lissa.

"Nah, there's no need to apologize... There's this one friend of mine who is my very best friend said this to me. If everything is taken you, just live on... Live on to remember the times you spent with them and the memories you cherish with them. That's one thing that will always remind me that they lived in this world and a purpose for me to live on to the future." He smiled warmly.

That's right. Even though they're not already here in this world, even though they were dimensions apart, he will never ever forget them all. The family who taught him many things to care about one another and protect one another and love one another will be always be remembered right here inside his heart. He will live on to see the future that they both wanted to see at the end of the tunnel from the deep clutches of fate.

That's what Fairy Tail is all about.

Making up a gesture with his thumb and index finger spread across his hand with the rest clenched tightly inside his palm. Natsu raised the very symbol of Fairy Tail had always carried to watch over one's family member whenever they were far apart.

A warm breeze swept past over the field, making the grasses to dance gracefully as the two siblings were left to stare in awe at his words. They didn't know what to say but the sight of him happily looking forward to the future and not to be chained down from his past made them all smile.

"Then I believed that your friends will continue to watch over you, Natsu..." Chrom faintly smiled as he reached a light pat on the dragonslayer's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not like they're gone or anything. They will always right here inside your heart." Lissa added.

"Thank guys..." He smiled and not before long he glanced towards Sumia who walked towards him as if she was about to say something.

"N-Natsu..." She squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You don't have to feel sad alright... Me, Captain Chrom, Lissa and the others are always beside you... What fills a broken heart is the comfort of your friends that would cry together with you, laugh with you, and smile with you." She spoke sincerely in which the two simply gaped in shock as they never seen her able to convey out her thoughts without any fail.

 _'That's the same thing that I heard from them...'_ He thought inwardly and not before finally smiling in content towards the girl.

"Thanks, Sumia... I appreciate it." He made his usual toothy grin that soon unknowingly blushed the female Shepherd as she turned around to hide her embarrassment.

After a brief reassurance from his new friends, Natsu could only hope to see the future that laid store for him and this world. He wanted to live on and probably share his stories about his guild when the time comes. With many things strapped inside his mind, Natsu could only smile at himself.

"I guess, we took much time here. We should probably head back to the camp and prepare for the journey." Chrom suggested as he noticed their time here was actually longer than expected.

"You guys go ahead... I'll catch up as soon as I'm finished dressing up her wounds." Sumia called out as she went back to the pegasus.

"We can wait for you if you want."

"Thank you, Captain but every moment is crucial for Ylisse's people. We should make haste to avoid the war from breaking out." Sumia suggested firmly which is unusual from her usual timid behavior. The three could not argue so they simply nodded in response and eventually begin to walk back to the camp to start the march once again.

"Right then... Be safe, Sumia." Chrom bid farewell.

"As you command, sir!" She gave a firm salute towards the prince as they both turned around and went back to the rest of the group.

* * *

Another few hours of marching and the Shepherds finally made their way towards a huge fortress that stands between the border from Ylisse to Regna Ferox. The snowy climate eventually reached the entire group as they were forced to slow their march from the freezing winter of the region. Even with the sufficient amount of equipment to stand the cold, the group's experience in harsh conditions made it impossible for them to adapt easily to the blizzard.

Good thing they had Natsu by their side as he being clung by Lissa on his left arm since he was very resistant to heat. On his right hand was Miriel who was unexpectedly intrigued by his unique magic since it was her first time to see the magical power Natsu possessed firsthand.

The dragonslayer simply groaned in irritation as he was forced to be used as a warm pillow and a subject at the same time.

"Mind you guys, let go of me already?" He tried to speak once more.

"No way! It's too freezing out here and you had the heat I need to stand this cold." Lissa reasoned.

"Well, Frederick was offering you behind his horse to warm yourself." He replied.

"I don't want to. Plus, It gets awfully smelly back there which kinda scares me too."

"Milady, allow me to refute... My horse had never done such a thing... I have trained it to be the most disciplined horse in the entire realm." Frederick proudly stated.

Natsu simply ignored the two bickering people beside him and simply looked over to the right and saw Miriel curiously feeling the amount of heat he was giving to comfort her in the cold.

"What about you? Will you let me go already?"

"I mustn't... Your magical power is beyond that of a normal fire spell. I wanted to know more about this power of yours, Natsu." Miriel simply replied without giving a quick glance to the dragonslayer much to his annoyance.

"This is my body, dammit!"

With the pinkette screaming out of frustration of the two women holding him side by side, a couple of male heads simply glanced away while a certain one simply glowered at the pinkette due to jealousy.

"How is he able to do that? Even though, he's just a new member of the group." Vaike bit hard from his nails out of frustration as he continue to glower at the dragonslayer with extreme jealousy.

Well, seeing how the pinkette unknowingly attracting attention from the group, it's quite suspicious since he just recently joined and was already being the the center of attention around the girls of their group.

"Now, now... Don't be like that, Vaike... Natsu did save you back there, you know... You should be grateful that he was able to protect you just in time." Stahl spoke beside him. Unlike Vaike, he had no ill will towards the dragonslayer. In fact, he had grown quite fond on befriending the pinkette since he was full surprises and energy.

Apparently, they were already friends since they share the same atmosphere to take things easy and work hard on various things if they wanted to pursue. What's more, having him in the group will eventually increase their fighting prowess against all odds after witnessing his power firsthand.

He didn't know why but knowing him to possess that kind of destructive power without drowning from it makes him a very good person to hang out with.

"I must say that I have to support the brute this time... He's innocent charms towards women are very contagious... I won't let that happen." A rather cool voice resounded behind the two as they looked around, only to see Virion joining in with the conversation.

"See? Natsu is a threat to our romances."

"I doubt you could even get one, my friend." Virion mocked jokingly.

"What did you say?!"

And in just like that, Virion and Vaike were already each other's throats as their temporary alliance earlier was simply turned into a mere hostility towards each other. Stahl could only sweatdrop.

"They seemed full of energy despite the winter." Another voice came into Stahl's ears, prompting him to turn around and saw Sally coming to view, holding her horse beside her hand.

"Yeah... It's just a shame that some of us didn't come to the journey."

"From what I've heard, Maribelle was off to visit her family so we had no choice. Kellam was nowhere to be found."

"Where is Kellam anyway? I haven't seen him from the barracks a few days back." Stahl asked curiously.

"Who knows... No one actually found him ever since Chrom returned from the patrol."

"I see... I really hope that he could meet us right away."

"Well knowing him, he might catch up sooner or later..."

"Yeah."

With the rest of the group chattering together with a still groaning dragonslayer, Chrom had to stop their advance as they finally got themselves near the fortress. Scanning the surroundings, Chrom took a brief look around to see if there's any hostilities present in the area. He wasn't so sure if Regna Ferox was informed about an envoy from Ylisse is approaching to their kingdom.

But the due to the intense cold wind of the winter, they had trouble scanning around through the thick pine forest. Despite the road leading towards te gate, the surroundings trees might make to be a suitable ambush for the group if they're not aware.

"Do you see anything?" Chrom asked Frederick who simply narrowed his eyes of a brief moment to look around.

"Nothing suspicious, milord. I propose we should head further to the Longfort to get a better look."

"Sounds plausible... Everyone, let's move." Chrom issued the order with a gesture and the group followed once again.

"Wow! Even if it just a outpost to their border, they were able to construct as big as this?" Natsu marveled at the ever tall structure before him.

"Well, the khans who were the called the leaders of the kingdom, have become quite wary of foreign visitors so they decided to man their security just in case. But make no mistake about their lack of hospitality, it's just their way of safeguarding their people and we're only here for diplomacy." Frederick explained though the dragonslayer managed to get the first part of it.

Chrom simply sighed wearily as he looked towards the fortress with uncertainty.

"I'm not good with negotiations since Emmeryn usually does these kinds of things but the way things have been going around here, we don't have much of a choice..." He paused before shifting his gaze once again towards the group.

"... Listen, whatever actions you all hold here will reflect upon Ylisse so as much as the hostilities they give us, we must stand our ground, got it?"

"Yes!" Came the simultaneous reply.

But just as they were about to move further towards the fort, Natsu immediately sense movement coming from the top of the fort. His eyes soon turned narrow as he looked closely of what was going on above. It didn't take a few moments for him to realize before seeing that the guards from above are already mobilizing to their respective positions to intercept them.

"Uh, guys... I hate to break it up to you but negotiations are over..." Natsu spoke in alarm as he began to see multiple troops pointing their lances and other projectiles towards the group.

Frederick also noticed the same movement as he saw multiple Feroxi guards coming over to the ledge with their weapons ready.

"Milord, Natsu was right... The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing!"

"What?! Why?!" Chrom asked alarmingly before looking towards the fortress with caution as he simply held his sword strapped on his belt just in case of a battle.

"I don't know the cause but we must prepare for combat in case they started attacking... We're quite vulnerable on open ground like this." Frederick proposed.

"... Also I believe Robin could somehow help us in dealing with these guards. Since he is now our appointed tactician."

"That would be best... So what do you think, Robin?" Chrom soon asked the white-haired man beside him who was simply pondering over the movements of their presumed enemies at the Longfort.

"Our position somehow gave a very bad place to stand into... With the gates locked down, we can't provide ourselves with some cover from those enemies up there... Right now, our only option is to reason with them... Since we're an envoy from Ylisse, we should be able to persuade the commander of the fort to lay down their arms."

"Not a bad idea... But what will you do when it fails?" Frederick asked.

"That I don't know... We should probably bet everything on Chrom if we want to have a cease-fire in this."

"Damn, that just got me under pressure... Very well, I'll do it!" Chrom agreed before finally taking the first steps towards the gate, only to be stopped by a striking voice from above the fort.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I request audience with the khans..." Chrom tried to make it as subtle as possible.

"Not another step! Move another and I'll have lances ready to fly at notice." The commander of the guard simply rejected his proposal. With troops raising their lances up high towards them, everyone simply drawn their weapons at the incoming hostility.

"Everyone stand down!" Chrom ordered.

"Hold, milady... We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn sent us here to discuss matter of mutual interest. " Frederick soon reasoned.

"HA! YOU DON'T FOOL ME, BRIGAND! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH ONE OF YOU TRYING TO DO THE SAME THING AND CROSS OUR BORDER!"

"Wait... Someone has already made it past the border other than us?" Chrom tried to ask.

"I'll give you three seconds to lower your weapons and turn away or we'll have to open our hostilites against you, brigands!" He threatened and not long before he started counting with his troops readying their weapons aimed towards them.

"W-Wait a moment! You're trying to harm Prince Chrom, the one with the exalt blood?" Frederick demanded.

"There's too many people impersonating the exalt's name and blood. Die here! Outlanders!" With a gesture he signaled the guards from the fort to throw their weapons towards them much to the Shepherds' shock.

With no time to act as the rain of spears and lances descend upon them, everyone could only barely shield themselves from the deadly attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's Spinning Claw Attack!"** Clasping his hands ablaze and placing them on opposite sides, Natsu waved his arms in a circular motion as a pillar of fire erupted around the Shepherds thus shielding them from the deadly rain of spears towards them. Due to the intensity of the flames, the lances and spears were easily melted without even getting past to the dome of fire.

The commander and the other troops were simply shocked at the sudden eruption of fire in a open area and could not help but gawk at the sight before them.

The fires soon dissipated as the Natsu finished his chant and looked up towards the fort with determined eyes.

"No more negotiations! Let's settle this in a battle!" Natsu shouted valiantly from below to which the commander simply picked it up briefly before smiling in content as he ordered his men to gather around the fort once more.

"Well said! If you really are the representative of House Ylisse, then prove yourselves in the place of the battlefield!"

And in just like that the hostilities broke out between both sides as the Shepherds were drawing their weapons and tomes towards the enemy.

"I told you our actions will reflect upon Ylisse, Natsu." Chrom warned.

"Oh come on, did you hear what he just said?! If they want us to be the real thing then we'll have to force him to surrender..." Chrom hesitated for a moment to think before finally sighing in defeat as he drawn the Falchion, seemingly convinced that a battle is necessary for this kind of thing.

"Alright... We'll do it!"

"Anyway, if we're ever going have them all to surrender, we need to dismantle their commander above the fort in order to win." Robin came into view.

"How are we going to do that?! The gates were barred up tight and the fortress is too high to climb on... Not to mention, they had sentries up top to cut us down." Chrom reasoned.

Natsu on the other hand, simply smirked underneath his breath as he motioned his scarf in a correct position before clashing his fists together as steam began to appear in between.

"Leave that to me..." Robin and Chrom could only look at the dragonslayer confusingly.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll fly up there..." With that said, flames erupted from Natsu's feet as he propelled himself upward towards the fortress much to the two's shock and surprise.

"What in gods name?!" Robin could only exclaim in surprise. Meanwhile, Chrom could only smile as he saw the trail of fire began to reach to the top.

"Good luck, Natsu!" He muttered before glancing back towards the group and began to organize.

"Alright! Seems like negotiations are not available on these people so we had to resort to battle once again. Everyone gather your weapons and prepare for battle... Natsu was already up there to stop the general commanding the entire garrison so we had to defend ourselves and somehow find the other way around to help Natsu from above, alright?!"

"Yes!" Raising his sword up high for morale, Chrom readied himself to battle.

"Alright... We'll settle this their own way."

But just as he was about to charge, a blinding flash came in front of him and without warning, he was deliberately carried away into the wind much the group's surprise.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted.

"No, wait that's-" Frederick looked closely to what had taken Chrom away, only to see a pegasus carrying him up into the snowy sky.

Chrom tried to regain his composure after being carried away so suddenly. Noticing that he found himself off the ground, he could only see the person in front of him.

"Sumia?" The said girl simply looked back towards him with a faint smile.

"Glad I made it in time, Captain... I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She soon rode the pegasus up high as multiple sentries tried to throw lances towards them without a second thought.

"... Better hold on tight. We're in for some bumpy ride."

"O-Okay... but why take me?"

"Natsu needs some help on the fort above... We need to provide him some support." She soon pointed over to a blazing fire erupting from the side of the fort as the two watched Natsu take down multiple guards one after another.

"I don't think he needs help from that but okay... I'll think I have to help him out." He agreed.

"Alright... I'm leaving Natsu in your hands, Captain!"

"Okay... Leave it to me." Raising his sword once again, Sumia made a nose dive together with the pegasus as Chrom took down multiple guards in one swing before descending near the top of the fort and eventually landed on it.

"Sumia, you go down and help the others... Tell Robin to think up a way to get up here as well... We'll hold the troops here in order to prevent them from throwing weapons at you..." He proposed.

"As you command, Captain Chrom." She saluted before flying away from the top and eventually went down together with the group, leaving Chrom behind to aid Natsu. Another group of armored guards came rushing towards his position as the blue-haired prince simply drawn his weapon into a battle stance and focused once again.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

Back at the group, Robin simply shot out a fire spell towards a group of Feroxi guards who were simply blasted away from its intense explosive power. He wiped off a bead of sweat from his head as he looked over to the surrounding enemies. With Natsu and Chrom causing havoc from above, they pretty much didn't need to worry about the threat from the top of the fort.

They need to focus more on defeating their enemies right infront of them.

"They're coming from both sides... what should we do?" Lissa asked worriedly as she clung unto the back of the horse of Frederick who simply swiped his lance to knock the incoming guard towards them.

"Right now, Natsu and Chrom are doing anything to convince the commander to stand down... We must be careful in dispatching our opponents as they aren't exactly our enemies."

"Killing them is one thing but knocking them out cold while giving us a death glare is a different story." Vaike protested before thrusting the back of his axe towards a guard's face and knocked him out instantly.

"We had no choice... If we deliberately started a real battle then we would be triggering another war from another kingdom."

"Like they would do that to us... They started this so it's their fault." Lissa complained.

With that said, Robin cold only sigh in frustration and once again threw another fire spell from his tome to block the enemies advance towards them. With the cold climate, the flames are not as bright as they were and it will be only a matter of time before they got surrounded.

"Is there any other way to get past the fortress without getting to the main gate?" Robin asked Frederick in order to learn the geography of the place itself. The knight simply turned over to the tactician with quirked brows.

"If I remember it right, there were two smaller gates on different sides that leads toward fort itself."

"Really? Is there a way in?"

"I'm not sure... I doubt that the gates were left unguarded in this situation. In addition, we got more guards surroundings on both sides." Frederick grimly spoke before thrusting the back of his lance to push off the guards from his position.

"That's enough good information for us... We should use our numbers to overwhelm one side... Can you cover our backs, Frederick?"

"I serve to protect milord and milady... If this is the best way to keep the group safe then I'll take down a hundred men in exchange." He stated before raising up his weapon and began to move into a battle stance at the back of the group. The others simply followed Robin's instructions as they formed into a triangular formation.

With close-quartered combatants on the front and mages behind, Robin could only bet a swift advance to either of the gates the knight has mentioned. They must break through the gate and meet up from the top.

"Alright, here's the plan... We'll have to devise a one-sided advance on one of the gates on the side of the fort. Frederick will serve as our vanguard for our backs, we'll just need to focus on our enemies up front." Robin suggested to which some of the group shared some uncertain looks but knew that they had no other choice as this was the best strategy on this situation.

"A word of warning, we must avoid in tackling our opponents with lethal force... As much as possible we'll rush in like a swift wind."

Everyone soon nodded in response as they all went into their designated positions. Stahl and Sally served as the main force on the front with Vaike, Miriel, and Virion supporting from behind. Robin and Lissa will be situated on the further back while Sumia will be flying to the skies to serve as their eyes on the battlefield. With the fort lacking air units, Sumia has no problem in dealing out some guards that are trying to cut her down. In addition to that, she could move almost freely to avoid any dangerous encounters, especially archers and lancers.

"Let's get moving... We'll attack the left gate!" Shouting briefly, Robin initiated the advance.

"Huuurrraaaah!" Both of the group charged towards the left side of the fort, leaving Frederick to deal the enemies on the right.

Closing his eyes in content, he thrusted his lance towards the snowy ground, patiently waiting for the other enemies to come to him. He's not letting anyone get past by him.

He dismounted his horse before standing firm against the cold wind of the winter.

A few minutes came and the Feroxi guards have finally shown their presence in the eyes of the waiting knight. He counted 15 to 20 men moving in a horizontal formation, completely donned in full armor. If the rest of the group stayed here to fight, they would have no chance in dealing with these units in their current equipment. Robin's plan was the most probable answer to this.

"So you all came... I'm honored to fight against the strong warriors of Regna Ferox." Frederick started.

"Halt! This is Feroxi territory... You have two choices to make, brigand... either you surrender or deal this our way." One of the guard glared furiously towards the knight to which he responded with a calm demeanor despite the intimidation.

"Surrendering is beyond of a choice from here... And as loyal knight of Ylisse, I will never show any sign of weakness in the eyes of the Exalt. Come!" Placing his lance up towards his back with hands straightened out in formation, Frederick gave one last look on the guards before suddenly disappearing in a silver blur that only left snow dust on his previous position.

The guards widen their eyes in disbelief as their opponent suddenly disappeared from their eyes and not long before they scattered formation due to the unprecedented situation.

Without warning, a large gale of force son erupted from the group as all eyes turned over to the knight unexpected appeared amongst them. Blasting them away with the tenacious force, Frederick's intimidating power made some of the soldiers to shiver in fright after witnessing the power of the single knight before them.

"Wha...What in the name of gods?"

"How-"

Frederick simply ignored that murmurs around the troops and simply moved into a battle stance.

"You're in now facing the strongest knight of Ylisse... Let's get this over with."

* * *

Natsu landed his feet on the face of a soldier before jumping backwards to dodge an incoming thrust of a lance on his back and returned with a flaming kick which sent the poor guy off the fort. He tackled every weapon thrown upon him and melted them with ease before relieving them with a full force of a Fire Dragon's Roar.

He slammed his fists one soldier after another as he tried to make his way towards the upper fort to beat some sense to their commander. Peaceful talks ain't his suit, he's more like the person who believes that punching solves things easier.

Even back at his own world, he never actually encountered any shit talks about politics. He never even bothered to know and he would be better off without it. With things starting to get ugly, the only thing that he ever do during situations like these brings him back to the old days of fighting. Right now, he could only flick off the soldiers with his magic. The soldiers of this world are hardly putting him up in a fight. Not in the way he would actually underestimate them. He actually seen some powerful people here too though he has yet to fight them.

Thinking back about the inhabitants of this region made him smile quite a bit. If the information about Regna Ferox being known to be strong hardy fighters, he would've found his home.

Cutting his train of thought, Natsu was interrupted as a familiar voice rang through his ears, prompting him to turn around and saw the blue-haired prince coming over to him.

Dropping down a unconscious guard in his right hand, Natsu waved a toothy greeting.

"What's up, Chrom... You made it up here."

"Well, I got a ride from Sumia... She tells me that you're gonna need some help." He offered.

"Really? But I can handle myself up here though."

"I know that but would it be more better if you had a friend covering your back?"

"That's great! I'm even more fired up! So what are we gonna do?" He asked curiously, not knowing exactly what to do since he charged in without thinking any plan to do after attacking.

"Well, we have to locate their commander up there." He pointed over to the figure standing on top of the fort.

"Want a boost up? You talk some sense to that guy and I'll take care of the guards here." He proposed.

"Thanks... But how are you gonna do that?"

"Take my hand..." He reached out his right hand to which Chrom placed his. Not before long he was forcefully launched to the air as Natsu used all his might to toss him up to the walls much to the prince's dismay.

"Hooorryyyaaaa!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Scold me later after we deal this..." He smirked before clasping his hands in flames to surround himself in a dome of fire to prevent the enemies from coming any closer. Chrom could not help but smile as he simply flew threw the walls with intense speed before drawing his weapon as he reached the top.

He landed on his feet as two guards beside the leader of the Feroxi Guard raised their weapons in alarm at his arrival but was forced to stand down as the leader simply gestured the hand to lay down their weapons.

"Hmph... I see that you made it up here..."

"With a little help from my friends... Anyway, are we doing it the Feroxi way?"

"I was waiting for you to say that..." The commander smirked before suddenly lashing out his spear towards Chrom to which he barely dodged it and tried to counter with a parrying strike. "My name is Raimi, Commander of the Longfort. A battle between warriors will be an honor for me and a valid proof that you are indeed of the exalted blood."

"Then prepare yourself! I will win through this battle..."

"We'll see..."

Both the two warriors stayed for a few seconds to observe each other. And not before long, both of them suddenly disappeared in a silver blur that soon created a piercing sound of metal clashing fiercely towards each other. Shockwaves boomed through the open air as both warriors displayed incredible speed and agility towards each other.

Chrom was slightly surprised to see Raimi has been able to produce that kind of speed despite wearing an armor. He would've have been in a disadvantage if he put down his armor. Skillfully raising his sword in defense, Chrom and Raimi underwent a series of exchanging sword clashes and barrages that was soon seen by the people from below, including Natsu.

The dragonslayer smiled confidently as he watched the prince in complete awe due to his skill. He glanced back towards the guards and resumed his rampage throughout the fort with flames blazing out from his body that gave his opponents a burning scar in their bodies.

Skidding a few steps away from the fort commander, Chrom jumped back to his feet momentarily before dashing out towards Raimi who did the same action and simply traded another shockwave that rattled their arms altogether due to the intensity of their attacks. Sparks flew in the metals clashed violently against each other, with one overpowering the other.

Now in the course of a power struggle, both warriors showed determined faces as they glared at one another in frustration.

"I have to admit, you're not as bad as you are." Raimi remarked.

"I could also say the same to you." Chrom returned the favor before finally breaking away their struggle against each other and landed a few meters away.

Both sides stopped attacking as they examined their opponents carefully.

"I wanted to ask you about one thing..." Chrom soon lowered his weapon and faced Raimi with curiosity in his eyes. "... You said about a Ylissean crossing your border, may I ask who the person is?"

"Hmph, that's none of your concern. Until you've proven yourself, there's no way I'm telling you." Raimi geared up in alarm to which Chrom responded the same.

"I guess, there's no talking to it then." But just as he was about to resume their battle, Raimi somehow lowered her weapon.

"If it does interest your concern, then I suppose I might tell you about it." Chrom stopped as he began to listen.

"He was a masked man, dressed in the same manner just as you, only though he concealed his face with a black mask that I've never seen before. He took off and went past the fort with no effort and outwitted us. The khans had prepared themselves in case of an assassination attempt. That's why strengthened our borders to prevent anyone from coming inside." She explained which only caused Chrom to ponder for a moment before realizing the same man that he met together with group back at the forest.

"Than man... ... It cant be." He muttered.

"Now, enough with the chit-chat... Let's get this over with." Raimi suddenly thrusted his lance towards the prince without hesitation. Chrom could only shadow his expression as he remained unmoving from his position, seemingly bent on taking the blow itself.

But in a split-second, Chrom sidestepped which caused Raimi to widen her eyes in shock after seeing such an incredible reflex that dodged her fast strike. Due to this, the Longfort commander was left with an opening as Chrom simply made a kick to her temple before being flung away from him. Regaining her position back as he landed on her two feet, the commander could only look in disbelief as Chrom began to place his sword right before him and began to dash towards him.

"It ends here...!" He shouted in frustration.

"Not yet!" Raimi stood up to guard the attack as he raised his lance to deflect it.

Both weapons soon made contact with each other as Chrom and Raimi had sent themselves into a power struggle. Both sides tried to overpower each other as the area around began to emit huge shockwaves that is soon felt by everyone, including the others from the ground.

Raimi could only open his eyes in complete distraught as his lance soon began to crack from all sides, thus weakening its usability through the fight.

"Wha...What the-"

"This is the end!"

With one final thrust, Chrom broke through his defense and finally made a cut on the commander's shoulder as the armor also soon succumbed to the sharpness of the Falchion. Letting out a voiceless scream, Raimi fell roughly to the ground as the sound of his armor cluttered along with it. Everyone, including Natsu looked up from above as they saw Chrom finally raising his sword high in the air, declaring their victory.

"The battle is over! Stand down, Feroxi Guards." He shouted before being accompanied by the cheers of the other Shepherds who simply hugged each other for their victory over their opponent.

Natsu could only smile at his newfound friends and simply made a toothy grin.

Yes, it's just like the same as before. The power between comrades. The power of Fairy Tail.

 _'You seeing this, Happy, everyone... Right now, I'm carrying the will of Fairy Tail!'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the wrap of it. I was planning to include the tournament of Regna Ferox but the number of words exceeded from what I want to say in the progress so I'll have to put it in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I also wanted to tell you guys about how I deviate the story. I will leave the small details of the characters and wanted it to be simple as possible. Even though, I finished the game, there are some small bits and there of information that I haven't explored like conversation between characters. I played male Robin but never tried the female so there are quite some missing elements I had in my time of playing the game. Nevertheless, I'll continue on what I have.**

 **That's it for the chapter. Look forward on the tournament between Shepherds, khans and possibly Marth (Spoilers LOL)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It's common courtesy.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	7. Tournament

**A/N: Sup everyone. wiErD here. Well, Christmas is near so I might as well give you all some presents (chapters) for this event. I was mostly focusing on the other stories since I can't always update simultaneously. Changing from one story to another is kinda hard since I'm getting semi-writer's block because it. I ain't abandoning this, I just need to focus on one story until its finishes and focus to the others as well.**

 **I might give some monthly updates in this since I set my plans in finishing one story at a time but I'll leave some updates as usual.**

 **With that said, let's get on it with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't FT and FE nor their elements. All goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **\- Tournament -**

Natsu and the party simply stood face to face with the Feroxi Guards who were lined behind Raimi who was facing them with an apologetic expression as she placed his steel-clad hand on her chest before bowing her head before them. Apparently after winning the battle, the deal between warriors have been made and were on the Shepherd's favor. Which means they get to finally prove themselves that they were really the real deal. And Natsu could care less about it.

"Forgive me, Prince Chrom. It appears I mistakenly viewed you as an impostor. But your prowess in battle is indeed the real deal that no frauds could ever do." The female knight bowed her head, carrying a thousand apologies together with the other Guards who came along with her.

"It's alright... What I'm worried about is your injury. I must've cut you really deep. Should you be treated right away?" He asked over the wounded scar on the knights shoulder where the blue-haired prince struck his sword down to finish the fight.

"Injuries like these aren't that serious here in Regna Ferox... We're trained to deal such small injuries like these." She explained but others could only sweatdrop at her statement. Calling that injury small is more like an understatement for them.

"I-I see... So are we finally permitted to enter your fort?" He asked.

"You are more then welcome here in Regna Ferox, milord... I will send word to the capital about your arrival and escort you there personally." She proposed as her figure was immediately changed after the battle.

"That would be most appreciated... Thank you.." He spoke as the commander bowed down before heading towards the fort and inform the capital about the arrival of the Ylissean envoys. Feroxi Guards stood in attention before the Shepherds showing it as a sign of respect to their prowess in battle earlier. With things going on about their battle, the guards were simply amazed by the display of battle tactics used by their opponents. They were completely defeated fair and square despite being on the advantage of having many troops than them.

While waiting for the return of the commander, everyone settled down to the top of the fort as Chrom simply placed his arms near the stone ledge and gazed over to the vast last stretching towards the capital of Regna Ferox. Despite its cold atmosphere, the beautiful scenery of the landscape was enough for any person to be enthralled by it.

It was then he was approached by Robin who simply sported a grin towards him as he came into view.

"How's everyone?" Chrom asked.

"They're fine... They are very busy in talking about Natsu's power just now since he displayed such an amazing feat of his magic power in the battle." He replied as he pointed over to the group who were busy bugging the pink-haired mage about his powers. On the other hand, Natsu wanted to sleep in peace for a moment until Miriel and Lissa came talking to him about discussing his own powers, much to his depression. Vaike and the others simply went in with the flow though a part of them were curious to know about the extent of the pinkette's magic.

Sumia was busy tending to the pegasus before joining with the group also to learn more about the pinkette's history.

"I had to admit, I'm also quite interested in learning about Natsu's power... Despite being so powerful, he managed to contain it without losing to himself unlike most of other historical people in our books being drunk on power." Chrom remarked before gazing towards the pinkette.

"He takes it in a more silly way but he can be really serious when he needs to which makes him an even more interesting person to befriend with." Robin added.

"I really wonder about him though... Despite you and him being an outsider from Ylisse, you two already had something special."

"Well, seeing my memories not recovered doesn't really make me a special person... Maybe I'm just unlucky to be like this yet I wanted to know about my past." Robin frowned in thought as he tried remembering everything but cannot. All he could see is a white field with nothing in it.

"Well, you're lucky to have met us... Otherwise, you would be in a more dangerous situation. Plus, you're already an ally and our tactician so be proud of it." He reassured him as he flashed a faint smile before changing another subject.

"But still, the leader's demeanor changed so suddenly after that fight." Robin remarked.

"The value strength over words... That's just how the Feroxi people live their lives as hardy warriors who wanted to cross blades rather than talking."

"I can see why negotiating can be such a hard time too eh?"

"Ylisse and Regna Ferox have been friends a long time and both have been in good terms with each other. With the current threat of Plegia weighing down on us and the threat of the Risen, it's natural that we seek our closest allies and deal this threat together." Chrom spoke.

"That's a great choice... Though I wonder about our current fighting capabilities. Even though we're here for diplomacy, I think we'll be heading into some battle soon." Robin pondered.

"You think?"

"Just a thought."

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Natsu and the rest of the Shepherds were already conversing at each other as they seated over the center, trying to take a glimpse of the pinkette's power. Among the most interested ones there was Miriel and Lissa while others could only scorn at him due to his growing popularity in the ranks of the Shepherds. Despite that, Natsu doesn't care about anything. All he thinks about is moving on to the future and meet new friends along the way and help them in any way he can.

Coming from a portal towards an unknown world, he doesn't really have a choice but to take action on his own. It just feels so surreal for him to be in this kind of atmosphere though. Having new friends who are living in another world and forcefully dragged into this world's problems is not really his thing. Well, he did had a habit of causing trouble so this kind of situation doesn't feel weird at all.

The people of Ylisse could only pray to the gods if Natsu were to wreak havoc like he usually does back on Earthland. The trouble in the market was just a prelude though. There's gonna a lot of casualties after that. Even so, everyone could feel at least safe since they assured themselves that he isn't really a bad person. They could sense the same feeling of companionship and care with the ones they love. That alone was enough to prove that he is one of a kind.

"So where did you actually learn your magic?" Miriel asked curiously.

"I already told that I learned it from Igneel..." Natsu groaned.

"How are we supposed to believe that?!" Vaike protested.

"You want me to punch you in order for you to believe me?" He raised his fist in irritation in which the latter simply retreated his figure from him.

"Well, that's interesting... A human under the teachings of a dragon." Miriel took out some notes on what she just heard from the pinkette. Despite the oddly conversation and origin of his magic, she had to take these things seriously since it may help them understand more about the magic used on his world.

"So where's this dragon now?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Well, he disappeared seven years ago without telling me in which I had to fend for myself before I got a place to live in." Natsu explained as everyone looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Why did he disappear?"

"I dunno... He just left without saying a word. I've been searching for him since then." Natsu frowned as the memory of his father came back in his mind. Man, he did really had some bad memories in the past few days.

"I'm sorry for bringing such a bad memory." Lissa apologized yet again.

"Nah, it's alright, plus, I don't feel lonely at all since I had friends here to talk with." He smiled as he looked around the others who also smiled in the same manner as him and eventually lifted up the depressing atmosphere.

"So... that dragon taught you magic. Does it speak in their own draconic language?"

"I dunno about that draconic thing but he speaks perfectly fine like us." Natsu noted which even caused her to become more interested about the topic.

"So what kind of magic did he teach you? Flame magic?" Vaike joined in despite being unhappy around the pinkette.

"Not just flame magic. It's Dragon Slayer magic." What came after that was a collective forms of gapes and surprises with a totally insane Miriel jumping back and forth as she got something extremely valuable from the knowledge of their magic in his own world.

"D-Dragon slayer... you mean-" Lissa stuttered.

"Yeah... My magic is for slaying dragons. Fire Dragon Slayer magic to be specific. There are other types of Dragon Slayer magic such as iron and wind." He added with the thought about his other two dragonslayer friends and comrades back at Earthland.

"Cool..."

But just as they were about to continue, Chrom and Robin eventually came into view with the former giving up a gesture to stand up and prepare themselves as they saw the commander of the fort coming back to them with an escort of Feroxi Guards behind her, seemingly ready for the trip.

"Alright... Let's get going everyone. We're off to the capital." Chrom spoke as the others simply nodded in response before lining in exception for Natsu who was wandering around the vicinity together with Frederick and Lissa.

"Prince Chrom... We will now escort you to the capital. Please follow me." Raimi suggested in which the blue-haired prince nodded in response before walking together with the Shepherds as they made their way to the other side of the fort towards Feroxi land. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the bottom before Raimi stopped and guided the Shepherds towards the road.

There they saw multiple carriages and other transportation that will be needed on their way towards the capital due to the growing hostilities of other dangerous people around these parts. It never hurts to be prepared so it will be most necessary to just take the offer and went on their way.

Well, most of them prefer it that way until-

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lissa asked in worry as she saw the dragonslayer immediately falling down to the ground with a contorted face of nausea. Everyone looked towards him with worry as Sumia went over to him to check his condition. Natsu simply placed his hands in his mouth, preventing himself to vomit in the process as he tried to think more carefully on what he sees right in front of him.

Oh, how did he forgot the presence of transportation on other worlds. Curse them.

"T-Transportation... I-I feel dizzy..." He explained.

"Do you have motion sickness by any chance?" Lissa asked. Natsu could only nod weakly as he tried to recompose himself.

"You're not doing well isn't it?" Chrom pondered.

"I'll be fine... I can walk by on my own." He brushed their worries away as he finally able to recompose himself and faced the group with a reassuring grin but was barely shown as he kept on making a silly face of throwing up just from glancing over to the carriage.

"We're in a hurry here... Have Sumia accompany you on her pegasus." The prince suggested.

"T-Thanks..." He spoke before being helped by the timid knight as she placed his arm over her shoulder and led him to her pegasus as the group simply went inside the carriages in exception for Stahl and Frederick who had their horses in them to travel towards the capital. Natsu rode on the back behind Sumia who was finishing her own saddle and began their way together with the convoy.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Sumia asked her companion behind her.

"Yeah... Thanks. As long as they're not transportation then I'll be fine." Natsu reassured as he looked over to the snowy area around them as the convoy pressed on towards the capital in a steady pace.

With the group together with the guards escorting them towards the capital, Natsu simply waited patiently as he simply looked nonchalantly towards the road, hoping to find himself to kill time with all this slow transportation. Back on Earthland, transportation was even more faster than what's in this world so he really gets some sort of odd feeling when having a transportation from one place to another in this new world he stumbled into.

Only the sounds horse hooves and creaking cartwheels is heard by the group accompanied by the cold blows of the wind which made everyone of them shiver in the process except for him.

Sumia on the other hand was no exception as she tried her best to keep her figure rigid and alert of all times and focus her attention towards the road.

"Are you alright, Sumia?" Natsu asked since he already noticed.

"Y-Yes! I mean, no-what I mean is..." She sighed once again as she can't seemed to finish her own statement due to her shy and meek personality.

"Here..." He simply raised his temperature as Sumia finally felt his warmth on her back in which she was surprised in the process.

"Is that-"

"Yup... Body temperature."

"You could change your body temperature just like that?" She asked curiously while at the same time dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah... I mean, it's not that hard." He spoke in his own matter fact despite being a fire dragonslayer.

"Riiiggghhhttt..." She drawled but decided to leave the subject as it is since his origin is still completely unknown to her and to everyone. However, that one thought actually got her pondering for a moment.

They never really asked him about his whereabouts and history. This must be the right time to ask him all about it. Glancing slowly towards the innocent looking pinkette behind her, Sumia simply began to ask him something.

"Natsu... I know this is a bit off to say at a time like this but where do you actually came from. I've never seen such clothes before so I had to be curious about your origin."

"Ah, that... Well, it's really complicated so I can't help you to understand it if I told you." Natsu reasoned but Sumia insisted.

"It's okay... I believe you, Natsu... What kind of friend who doesn't believe her own comrades?" She smiled warmly which only caused him to smile in return and sighed for a moment to give himself some time to start his discussion.

"Well, let's start from a shorter one... ... Honestly, I'm not from this world." He revealed in which she simply widened her eyes in shock and surprise as Natsu looked at her seriously.

"Y-You mean that you came from another world?" Natsu nodded, causing the female knight rider to stop for a moment to let it all sink in.

"It's called Earthland... And the country where I live is called Fiore. It's a world full of magic and good friends to hang out with."

"Tell me more about your home." She asked.

"Well, I work at a guild called Fairy Tail. It became my home when I was searching Igneel at that time. Gramps took me in and became a full member of the guild and then I met several friends that became my teammates."

"Gramps?"

"Ah, that was our guildmaster... He's the one looking out for us like a family would do. We all value our friends dearly so it's natural for us to feel the same for each other since we're all similar and have something in common. That guild was the best guild I could ever ask for. I've never regretted staying with it and had fun with new friends that I met along the way." He smiled as images of his friends came back to him which gave a sense of nostalgia while remembering them all. However, memories of his last moments with them also came back to his mind and replaced that happiness with despair and death as bodies and familiar faces of his comrades lay dead in the barren wasteland of Crocus before being swarmed by dragons in the dark red sky, pouring out hellfires in all places.

His faint smile immediately turned into somber that didn't go unnoticed by Sumia as she looked at him in worry. Natsu simply stared down to the ground, trying to remove that horrible event out of his head. Even so, he couldn't help but think about the events transpiring to his world right now. Even though it's been days since he came here in this world, his thoughts went back to Lucy and Levy who were the ones who could possibly change the fate of their world.

He can't do anything to help since he was literally worlds apart. Until he could find anything to help me return back to his own world, he'll have to adapt in this new environment together with some new friends whom he could really put his trust into and help them in the future from being succumbed to the same fate that their world had suffered.

Noticing that he's been spacing out for quite awhile now, Natsu returned his attention back at the female knight.

"Sorry for spacing out... Let's talk about this some other time." After saying that, Sumia could only make a slight frown on her face since she knew that there's something that he doesn't want to talk about relating to his own home. Well, at least she knew that he came from another world which still surprises her to no end. She might wanna keep this a secret between them in the time being just in case.

"Okay..." She replied before gazing back in front of her and resumed their journey together.

It only took a couple of minutes for the convoy to arrive at the capital. Natsu was relieved to find himself on safe ground once again, kissing like there's no tomorrow, much to the group's chagrin. They were tasked to at least look delicate in front of the khan but they can never persuade the dragonslayer from doing since he actually have no manners but they can really rely him on battles though.

Eventually, Raimi led the group towards a large hall with a large blue carpet leading towards the center of the room. The interiors are large in spatial capacity as they could see set of armors on each sides, a couple of meters away. There was no presence of any people inside as the room was flooded with a field of silence until they came inside.

"Prince Chrom... Please wait here until I summoned the khan." Raimi suddenly turned around and spoke.

"Of course." And with that, the commander walked away to the other direction, making the group to wait momentarily until the arrival of the khan.

While at it, the others could only wonder about the kind of person the khan was.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked curiously seeing the absence of their ruler at this moment of diplomacy.

"Out training... I'd wager. The khans prefer battle over politics. Rather, it IS their politics." Chrom spoke as a matter of fact which caused the white-haired tactician to ponder for a moment.

"I see... Like a warrior ruler, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I can picture him now... A large muscular man whose face is hard as steel, sported with hair in his broad chest." He guessed, earning a small laugh from the group.

"I think he may be more a giant man with giant weapon in his hand. Now that would be interesting to see... I'll fight him!" Natsu clenched his fist in excitement.

"Stop with the challenge already... We're talking about the ruler here." Lissa reprimanded.

"I see that our guests were already making a fuss around the hall." A rather tough female voice resounded from the corner as both eyes darted over to the female person who simply walked in towards them with a nonchalant look. Chrom and Robin widened their eyes in surprise as they saw her came into view before facing her. She was seemingly wearing a red coloured armor sporting a blade placed on side of her hilt. A gear-like object is seen above her armor which was also part of the suite itself that somehow makes it a very weird armor, even to Natsu. Her skin was slightly darker and had her blonde hair tied up to a spike behind her back as she stood before the Shepherds.

"Y-You're the-?! The khan, I presume?" Chrom reluctantly greeted together with Frederick and Lissa.

"One of the khans to be exact... currently reigning the title as the East Khan. My name is Flavia." The woman spoke casually in her own introduction which was different from Ylissean greetings who takes delicacy very seriously.

Closing her eyes in a slight apologetic manner, Flavia shook her head slightly.

"I apologize for the troubles on the border, Prince Chrom. Raimi was just doing her job to safeguard our people from foreign enemies."

"We came as envoys from Exalt Emmeryn. We're not your enemies. We're here for diplomacy between matters of your country and our country." The prince reasoned.

"Then that makes it the more reason that you're all welcome here in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you... Aside from diplomacy matters, there's also something that I want to ask of you." Flavia could only quirk her brow in curiosity.

"What is it that you want to ask?"

"During the fight in the Longfort, your captain told something about Ylissean impostors, branding our names to bypass your territory." Chrom asked curiously however Flavia could only make a realization of what he meant before simply stifling a dry laugh.

"Ah, about that... It was also a good thing that you arrived here for diplomacy because this problem has grown into some kind of a serious matter between Ferox and Ylisse." She frowned soon afterwards which only caught their attention upon hearing the name of the country.

"What do you mean, milady?" Frederick asked.

"These Ylissean impostors were Plegian... One of our guards caught wind of the corpses of their bodies which proves their identity right. It would seemed like Plegia is increasing the tension between two kingdoms by causing confusion amongst us."

"Damn those Plegians." Chrom cursed.

"I like your spirit, Prince Chrom.."

"I-I didn't mean to say it, Your Grace... It was indelicate of me to say as something as rude as that." Flavia could only laugh in return.

"Damn them and the delicacies. Words are freely expressed here in Ferox." She reassured.

"So can I say damn you too?" Natsu added to which everyone looked at him with shocking expression as Flavia earned a tick mark on her forehead before glaring at the clueless pinkette.

"May I ask you something, Prince Chrom...? Who is that rosy-haired guy?"

"Sorry about his manners, He's Natsu Dragneel. One of the newly recruits in the ranks of the Shepherds." The man being discussed simply passed a wave towards the two not long before he's been nudged to the sides by Frederick to discipline him.

"He seemed different from you... A foreigner, I presume?" She narrowed her eyes in observation to the pinkette features who was mumbling about something against the brown-haired knight beside him.

"Y-Yes... But he's a capable ally. He doesn't mean any harm to his friends... In fact, he's the one who turned the tide of the battle during our mistaken fight with your guards at the fort." Hearing that part made the East Khan curious about the pinkette.

"A warrior type, eh?"

"Well more like both mage and a warrior..." Chrom corrected.

"That's odd... I've never encountered someone with that kind of capabilities as both mage and skilled warrior." Flavia replied with a confused thought.

"It's a complicated manner but he's not an enemy I can guarantee that."

"Well, I leave that matter to you, Prince Chrom... Aside from that, you were talking about the impostors?"

"Ah, yes... Your captain also mentioned something of a masked man disguising as a Ylissean." The blue-haired prince asked.

"You were talking about that mysterious man who went to the capital to participate in the tournament."

"Tournament." Flavia could only nod at his statement.

"Apparently, there's going to be tournament between two khans that would determine complete sovereignty over the other." The female khan explained though their conversation was heard by a certain pinkette who simply quirked his brows in curiosity as he listened discreetly at the mentioned tournament.

"I don't understand... But aren't you the khan?" Chrom shook his head in confusion.

"... Like I said before, I'm just one of the khans and the tournament is a very essential part of our system when governing the people. It determines the authority of the khans over the kingdom. The last tournament was won by the West khan in which I've lost that time so the level of authority as khan is not as powerful as the other. That's the reason of why I cannot send you troops in aid to Ylisse unless you convince the West Khan that is." Flavia explained.

"... To put it simply, the West Khan has the final say when it comes to forging alliances."

"So we receive no aid at all?" Chrom felt losing hope.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" All of a sudden, Natsu came bursting out in anger of the conversation, everyone was startled at his outburst as they turned their attention on him.

"Natsu! Keep your voice down! You're in the presence of the khan." Frederick tried to scold him but Flavia could only laugh at the dragonslayer's antics before looking at him also.

"Finally, someone who knows when to speak when serious matters are involved." Flavia chuckled. Everyone looked back at the khan and then to Natsu again quizzically. Moments later, Flavia walked over to the pinkette before giving him a small grin.

"Say... I like you boy. You got spirits which gave me a plan to solve the matters about giving you aid from Plegia." Flavia suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Frederick asked curiously.

"Become my champions... The next tournament is nigh and I'm need of capable warriors to compete against the West Khan. If you win the tournament, that will give me complete authority over the other khan which will let me send you aid in any way I can." She proposed.

"What does it have to do with us?" Chrom interjected.

"The commander of the fort informed that you Shepherds are quite capable, specifically to the one they said to be a fire demon amongst them since they were facing someone with the power of fire. I assumed that would be you, boy." Flavia flashed a smirk at the pinkette.

"I'm not a boy... I have a name, dammit." Again Flavia laughed.

"Haha... See? He really is something, Prince Chrom... Anyway, so what would it be... The tournament will feature a one on one battle between chosen warriors by the khans and whoever used up their champions and cannot send in anymore of them in the tournament will lose."

At first, Chrom pondered for a moment before finally sighing in defeat before raising his head in response for his answer.

"Okay... we'll participate in your place." He spoke while the others could only look at him with uncertainty.

"Milord, are you sure about this?" Frederick asked worriedly.

"There's no other choice, Frederick.. Our people are desperate. Not only we're facing Plegia but also against the Risen... _**Fero**_ We still have yet to confirm of where they came from but it was due to this war, we can't exactly think slowly to analyze them... We have to act quickly."

"As you wish... But may I ask, Your Grace." The knight turned over to the khan.

"Is there a limit of number of choosing your champions in the tournament?"

"Yes... But the rules of the tournament is decided by the ruling khan... Thus, I'm not in the authority to change of what that big oaf has in store for the tournament." Flavia clicked her tongue in irritation.

"... There could be a chance that the ruling khan would change the rules in their favor. An example would be like lessening my choices of champion and increase them on the other side."

"Isn't that a bit unfair..."

"Unfair?! Bah! If he decided to play things his way then I'll just bust through everything I've got till I win the tournament... The more the merrier is what I'd like to talk about." She laughed momentarily before returning back to her usual demeanor.

"... Regardless of what's going to happen, I think you will prevail..."

"That remains to be seen..." Chrom sighed.

"Well, that's settled... I'll lead you to the tournament... I do hope your survive."

* * *

 _ **Ferox Arena... ...**_

The tournament arena was undoubtedly large, surrounded by countless Feroxi people cheering on different factions of the two contesting khans. Apart from what Natsu saw in the Grand Magic Games, the tournament ground was seemingly separated from the audience seats and is shaped like a giant cylinder with no railings from the corners making it seemed like a dangerous game for any person. Everyone was thinking the same way, the air was simply crowded with shouts and cheers of the people who really valued battle over politics.

"Well, here we are... Welcome to the tournament, Ylisseans." Flavia spoke as she led them to the corner of the other giant ring to prepare themselves.

The atmosphere was really filled with loud noises that made it hard for Natsu to hear clearly since his ears are sensitive. Despite that little problem, he didn't mind it all. What's more is that he;s already getting excited to the change of events now that there's a tournament going on. He just couldn't stay away from fights and brawls he was just good at.

After settling down to their seats as participants, Flavia simply stood before them, waiting for the ruling khan to show up.

"We'll be getting the rules later on... So pay attention."

A few moments later, a large door open on the other side of the ring as the ruling khan appeared over with an escort of two bulky Feroxi guards standing behind him as his bodyguards. Crowds roar loudly through the tournament ring as the West Khan appeared to the scene. Looking at his features, he seemed to be like a bulky man with a slightly dark skin. His armor was painted gold adorned with a seemingly spiked white fur that goes around his back and he seemed to be also wearing an eye patch situated on his left eye, seemingly his war wounds. All in all, his character is made to be so intimidating to others.

Raising his hands up before slowly sinking them down, the crowd went silent, giving him the chance to speak.

"Lads and lasses... We gathered here today as both the east and west converge together in a form of battle over sovereignty. It is been in our traditions that we choose our champions to fight and sate our battle spirits... Today we'll be ushering another battle between chosen champions from each khans and they will show us another great and glorious battle that will last throughout generations!" The man made his speech as the crowd became wild and loud again as he simply sat on the designated seat facing their khan as well.

"That's Basilio, The West Khan... In the last tournament, he won against me and have the authority over Regna Ferox.." Flavia explained.

They waited for them to finish the introductions until they finally went in on the choosing of champions.

"In accordance to the rules set by the West Khan... The challenger will only get three champions to choose while the champion will give ten champions..." The announcer declared in which the Shepherds could only gape in shock but Flavia simply calmed herself since she knew that this was bound to happen.

"Are they serious?!" Vaike spoke in disbelief.

"We can't win against that match-up!" Stahl protested.

"We'll just have to choose the best fighters in the our ranks..." Miriel proposed before looking at the pinkette with expectant eyes.

"Well, if I had to choose... I'd say Natsu, Frederick and Chrom will take the slots." Lissa perked up.

"Hey, what about me?! I'm teaching Chrom everyday so why can't the Teach participate?"

"Because, Natsu is better." Lissa spoke as a matter of fact. It was not long before he began to rant continuously about him being not selected in the tournament.

"I think that's the best match-up... Considering that we're hanging on the thread of winning this for the aid of Regna Ferox to our people, we had to use our best soldiers." Frederick spoke.

"That would be best... Are you ready, Natsu?" Chrom asked the pinkette beside him who simply nodded in response before finally deciding before standing up to their seats and went inside the arena with ten warriors waiting for them.

The others simply sat in their seats, seemingly left no choice but to cheer them on as the battle simply moved into its beginning phase. The three males went over to the other side of the ring as they faced the ten chosen warriors from the West Khan. All of them seemed muscular and tough judging from their body built. They must not underestimate them since they were simply no joke to them...

This is a battle of superiority between rulers so the price of taking power is entrusted to them.

"They seemed to be well-trained... Don't lose focus, milord." Frederick advised.

"I know that this will not be an easy fight but we'll have to do our best for the sake of Ylisse." Chrom opened his eyes in determination in which Frederick simply smiled in return.

But before they could even start their battle, both eyes soon darted over to one of the ten champions as they saw a lean person, completely different from other bulky contestants. Soon they widen them in surprise as they recognized the figure before them.

"Hey is that-" Natsu was about to speak until Chrom interrupted him.

"It's him, huh?"

"It looks like we're gonna be his opponents in this fight." Frederick concluded before readying his lance for battle.

"..." Marth could only give a them blank air.

"Wait a moment... I'll have just one question for you, Marth." Chrom raised a hand beside Frederick to stop his advance before looking up to the masked man.

"..." Again, there was no answer...

"Alright... Fine then... Our swords can speak for us." He concluded.

Raising the Falchion from his hilt, Chrom placed his sword before him, moving into his own battle stance. Marth did also the same before showing his own sword too that shocked both Chrom and Frederick.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom gasp upon seeing the complete replica of the Falchion which was impossible since there has been only one Falchion in the realm, entrusted to the hands of the Exalted. Seeing it in the hands of some mysterious person is impossible. It might have been a fake but judging from the appearance of the blade, it was well made with no flaws or whatsoever.

"..." Marth went silent as Chrom tried to ask.

"There's no way..." He muttered before initiating the first attack as he jumped through the air before creating a frontal flip and descended down to Marth in fast speeds in which he blocked it with the same blade.

Sounds of clashing steel was heard from the arena as people stood from their feet and cheered in the fight.

Both swordsmen parried their strikes and clashed against each other with what it seemed like a stalemate as neither side wants to give in to the fight.

 ***CLANG* *SHING* *CLING***

Breaking away from each other, Marth moved to her own battle stance as he placed his foot in position before disappearing into a silver blur, catching Chrom by surprise as he narrowly dodged an incoming strike towards his head before parrying him away from the fight. Natsu and Frederick stood in shock as they witness his insanely agility. This Marth must've been trained professionally with the use of swords.

Despite the speed advantage, Chrom didn't falter as he used his own speed to fight Marth on equal footing as both sides disappeared into a silver blur, only to clash blades against each other in mid-air, leaving a trail of shockwaves upon contact.

The crowd was simply left astounded at the fight as their eyes can't follow to the speeds of the two contestants on the battlefield but they could feel the intensity of the battle taking place.

Blocking another slash from Marth, Chrom successfully manages to keep at his speed before trying to ask.

"Tell me... Who taught you how to fight?!"

At first he was ignored until Marth moved back away before jumping into the air before doing a frontal flip strike towards him which caught him off guard. Chrom widened his eyes in surprise as Marth was able to find an opening to him in which he can't seemed to avoid.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Glancing his head to the side as an incoming flaming fist went towards him, Marth leaped away as Natsu joined in the fight together with Chrom which even heated the crowd even more.

Marth was slightly surprised but composed himself nonetheless before pointing the blade towards them without saying anything.

"Natsu..." Chrom spoke.

"You alright?" The pinkette asked.

"Been worse..."

"I see... Then can I ask you to stay back for a bit together with Frederick. I have some things to settle with this guy." Natsu's face went dead serious as Chrom looked at him for a moment before shaking down his head and closed his eyes momentarily before standing up with a reassured smile.

"I guess... you had your reasons... Very well. I'll leave him to you."

"No... Just stay back with Frederick." He spoke before leaving him confused as he walked a few more paces to match their distance together with the other nine champions waiting for them. After coming to a full stop, Natsu then looked over to the direction of the West Khan.

"HEY! ARE YOU THE REIGNING KHAN?!" He shouted which caught the attention of the whole people of the tournament including the Flavia and the Shepherds.

Basilio on the other hand, was simply intrigued after being called casually without formal greetings.

"What is that you want?"

"Let's make a change between you and me..." Natsu proposed as the others were simply dumbfounded at his statement. A couple of murmurs went around the people and the other champions as they listened to him.

"What sort of change?"

"Change the rules... Send in all of your best soldiers against me. I'll take them all alone." He clasped his hands ablaze as collective forms of shocks and disbelief went over to the entire tournament as Chrom and Frederick fell on the floor while the others had their eyes as wide that may it seemed like the're going out from the sockets, same with the people around the arena. Even Flavia was amazed to hear something as stupid as that. She never actually thought that he would do something like this.

Basilio on the other hand simply laughed at the offer but then he returned back to his composure.

"Is that how much your ego is wanting? Very well, I'll send in two-hundred best soldiers of Regna Ferox... You just dug your own grave, boy."

"TWO HUNDERED?!" Sumia and the others simply gaped at the number of opponents, Natsu's gonna face.

"That idiot..." Frederick facepalmed.

Moments later, two hundred giant looking soldiers went to the stadium, accompanied by Marth who was also just as surprised as the others after hearing such a dare from the pink-haired dragonslayer. Natsu simply walked towards the center as he faced the masked man for a moment before smiling in relief.

"I've been wanting to try this out for a long time... Lucina." He smirked, getting the masked man to be taken aback but recomposed himself in the process.

Raising a taunt from his hand, Natsu simply grinned as flames erupted from the tips of his fingers before smiling in delight.

"All of you... Come at me. I'll take you all on by myself."

The battle begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoops haha... Cliffhanger lol... Well well well, Natsu's idiotic nature never really changed. Challenging over a hundred strong men plus Marth (Lucina) is kinda shocking.**

 **Well, the tournament continues as Natsu openly made a challenge to the reigning khan about facing all the strongest warriors of Regna Ferox. Next chapter would feature the aftermath of the battle and the fight between Natsu and Marth haha. It's dragonslayer versus princess swordsman.**

 **That's it for now for the chapter. I'll see you all in the next.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and share your thoughts in the story. I appreciate it.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


End file.
